Cullens Adopt a Kid
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Its pretty much what the title says. Then Cullens adopt an human kid. What will happened? First fan fic so please give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfiction so please dont be to harse. Please excuse my spelling mistakes. Not the greatest speller ever or writer so if you think I could improve somewhere please do tell.

Love ya =:)

EPOV

Esme and Carlisle decided they were going to adopt a kid. We were in the car on our way to the orphanage. It was only Esme, Carlisle, and I. The others were off doing who knows what. I had to come because the human was mostly for my sake. I don't even know why. God only knows. So we were on our way when I heard what sounded like a crash. So Carlisle started heading down the road and turned the corner.

There was a minivan that was crushed by a big rig. Just then Carlisle's medical training kicked in. Carlisle rushed to the van while Esme and I got out of the car.

I walked over to the van where Carlisle stood. When I got over there I heard Carlilse thinking she's dead, Edward along with the truck driver. We couldn't tell if there was anyone else that was in the vehicles. Though there was a child's car seat in the front passenger seat and the windshield was smashed, but that could be caused because of the crash so I didn't think anything about it.

Then I heared crying. I walked over to where I heard the nosie coming from. I walked down the hill towards the woods. Then in front of me I saw a little girl lying in front of me all scraped up and bloody. I felt so bad for her. She looked like she was in so much pain and she lost her mother to a horrid crash.

I yelled for Carlisle and he rushed over and once again his medical training kicked in.  
"Edward we need to get her to the hospital before it's to late."  
I held my breath and gently picked her up. I carried her to the car and held her in my lap all the way to the hospital.

EPOV

When we got the hospital we took her in the emergency doors. Luckily they took her in right away, if not I would have done it myself, and no one could of stopped me. Carlilse called the others and asked Alice if she could bring a change of clothes for me. When they came I grabbed my clothes and went to change while they left to go back to the house. I threw the dirty ones away.

The Doctor came out " She was pretty badly messed up. She will be fine, but she has to stay for a few days maybe a week. We sedated her so she should probably be out for awhile. Do you know who her parents are be-" I cut him off because he was starting to get really annoying.  
"No we don't know who her parents are" I said coldly.

Then Esme thought, Eward that was not nice. Do you need a talk about politeness... again.

I gave a sharp nod 'no'.

Carlisle pretty much was thinking the same thing.

"Okay then... ummm... well did her mom survive?" I decided not to answer because I might be rude again. But get real if the mom was still alive she would be here in the hospital.

Carlisle answered in a polite tone "unfortunately no. The guy driving the truck was also killed. We found the girl down near the woods were the crash was. I think she was sitting in the front seat because there was a child safety seat, and she must have went through the window. Did she have any concussions or any glass in her?"

Why does it matter to him? He doesn't even know her. I wish they would just leave, there annoying with all these questions. No I didn't see if she had any concussions. " Yes, I checked to see if she had a concussion and she didn't. I'm sorry but I have to leave, I have other patients to see." He walked away.

"He seemed nice" Thats what she thought.

"Pssshh... you didn't here his thoughts. He may appear innocent. When you asked about the concussion he said quote' why does it matter to him? He doesn't even know her. I wish they would just leave there annoying with all the questions.' Does he appear innocent now?  
Oh yea he lied about checking her head. So maybe you should do it because you know the human won't."

"Yes I will check her head later when it's quieter, but not now."

We started home in my Volvo with Carlilse driving at a slow pace. Carlisle and Esme hated driving faster then the LEGAL SPEED. While I and the rest of my adopted siblings hate driving the legal speed and loved driving fast.

" COuld you please drive faster? I could run faster than this!"

"Umm.... I wonder why?" Esme asked sarcastically. Then smiled and I smiled back.

When we returned home no one was home so they must have went hunting. I went up to my room to play my piano. I hadn't realized how long I've been playing but it was dark. So... it must be seven or later.

I went down stairs to see what time it was. I looked at the microwave that we never use and it said it was around eleven forty-five. I went to find Carlilse and found him in his study reading a book. When I walked in he put a piece of paper in the book and stood up.

"Whats wrong, son?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong." I reassured him. "I just want to know when your going to the hospital? And if I could go with you?"

"Yes you can go with me and I was planning on going in about..." he looked at his watch "fifteen minutes."

"Ok thanks." I called over my shoulder as I left his study and closed the door behind me.

~ 15 minutes later ~

I was playing my piano when I hear Carlilse's Mercedes start up.

I thought I could go with him, I thought. I ran down the staircase out into the garage.

" Why didn't you come get me?" I asked a little annoyed.

" I wasn't going to leave without you. Plus I knew you would hear me and if you didn't I would have came to get you."

"Oh. Ok." Well now I wasn't annoyed.

He started up the driveway and turned on to the highway. It was silent the whole way there. I could tell Carlilse was blocking his thoughts. I hated it when they did that always the same song ' I love you, you love me'. Ugh! I just ignored it and blocked my mind so I couldn't hear it.

We pulled into the underground floor were most people don't park at twelve o'clock at night. We walked into the front office of the hospital. The nurse at the desk was flirting with Carlilse. Come on, you work with him. He's married. Get a life. I blocked my mind so I couldn't hear hers.

"Hello" Carlilse said politely.

The nurse stared for quite a while. "Oh Dr. Cullen. What are you doing here?"

"Their was a little girl brought in here today and I just wanted to check her out."

"Dr. Grandle already did." So it was Dr. Grendel. I'll get back him...maybe. "But if you would like she's in room 309."

"Thank you" he said politly. We walked up to her room. Carlilse went in took an x-ray and luckily she was fine. Okay I'll let Dr. Grendel live.

"Okay at least she doesn't have a concussion." Carlisle mumbled to himself. "But they still should have checked her." Poor girl has been through so much. "Edward you ready to go? Im going to check on here one more time then leaving." He walked away into her room.

I stood there thinking. Maybe I could stay. Carlilse probably wouldn't mind.I guess ill ask when he gets out of the room. He came out of the room about two minutes after he went in.

"Hey Carlilse do you think I could stay tonight? Just to make sure they take care of her."

"Yes, just be careful,son." he said in concern

"Don't worry I will and I hunted last night so Ill be fine." I reassured him.

"Bye Edward." Carlisle said as he left out the door.

I walked into the girls room, and sat in the chair on the other side of the room and sat in one of the three chairs in the room. I just watched her sleep.

About three hours after I went into the room she started to mumble. She was mumbling what sounded like she was talking about the crash and about her mother. She kept mumbling in her sleep for about an hour. Then finally stopped.

It was about nine and the nurse came and drugged her again so she would be out for at least till noon. I decided I would get her something. Carlisle showed up to pick me up. He pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

We were about five minutes from the house and I asked, "Can we go to the mall?"

"Why?" Carlilse asked a confused tone and looked at me weirdly.

I was a little ...embarrassed. If I told him I wanted to get her something would he laugh. No, it was Carlilse he would never do anything like that but...

"Edward? Edward why?" He asked because I was taking so long to answer.  
"Oh sorry. Well... I-I want to buy her something maybe" I stuttered a little. I was waiting for the laughing that didn't came. I looked over at him because he was blocking his mind. "Stupid idea?" I asked.

"No thats not a stupid idea. Its very nice of you." We passed our driveway and headed towards the mall.

We got to the mall and Carlilse stayed in the car. He hated the mall as much as I do, but it was for a good reason. I walked into the mall and knew exactly where to go. I walked to the other sided of the mall to build-a-bear workshop. I hated this place more then the entire mall put together. Sweaty smelly kids running everwhere. Mothers yelling them to slow down. Fluff EVERYWHERE.  
Stop the complaning. Im the one that decided this. Ugh! Why didn't I keep my mouth shut.

I walked in to build-a-bear workshop, walked over to where you can pick the animal. Hummm... what do I get for a five or six year old. An alligator... no that's more a boy. A bear? No, to... generic. I know a wolf! I walked over to where they have the wolves on disply. I grabbed a brown russet wolf then walked over to where you stuff it. There was no line so I walked right over and started to stuff the stupid wolf. This kid about seven came up behind me "Your to big for this!" He kicked me in the back of my leg and ran. It didn't hurt but it was really annoying having some kid walk up a nail you in the back of the leg.

The stupid machine was FINALLY done. I walked over to sew it. I made sure no one was watching and at vampire speed I sewed it up with a plastic chip in the shape of a heart that said 'I Love You'. I walked up to pay for it then left the store.

I got out of the store and walked over to Carlisles Mercedes.

"So how did it go." he asked a little amused probly because of my facial expression.

"It was so much fun." I said sarcastically.

"Where did you even go?" he asked then spotted the bag. "Build-a-bear workshop?" He asked between laughs.

"Im so glad you find that so funny." I said coldly.

"Im sorry that was rude wasn't it?" He was trying to hid his laughter but you could still hear it. "What did you get her." I pulled out the wolf to show him. "Oh that's nice." He was acting a little strange but I ignored it.

"Can I go back to the hospital?" I guess I could give her the wolf as a 'sercret admioirer'.

"Yes that's fine" He sounded a little annoyed. He drove me to the hospital and left.

I walked into the hospital and was about to walk around the corner and heard two people talking about the girl.

"She has to go to an orphanage." Dr. one said. Lets just drop her off. Who cares. She'll get over it. He was probably Dr. Grendel. He thought like him.

Then Dr. two said "Yes but shes been thought so much. She lost her mother and she doesnt know yet." Hes thoughts were as nice as his words.

Okay I take that back. I WILL hurt DR. Grendel. But not right now.

"Yes but she needs to go." Dr. Grandle said in an annoyed tone. God just agree so I can go eat.

I don't want to fight. "Okay then will send her to the orphanage."

Finally he agreed. "Thank you." Good radians. He turn off to go to the cafeteria.

I walked into her room and sat the wolf down on her bed next to her. I walked outside. It was an overcast day so the sunny wasnt out. I called Carlisle. He picked up on the second ring.

"Yes Edward?"

"Well you know the girl. Well she has to go to the orphanage. Do you think she could come home with us?"

"Yes sure. I don't mind. How do you know that shes going to an orphanage?" Carlilse asked.

" I over heared Dr. Grandel and someone else talking about it."

"Its not nice to eavesdrop." Carlisle told me.

"Well Carlisle that's kinda hard and I was just going to her room. I didn't mean to." I reassured him.

"Yes I guess your right. Well I have to go." He hung up the phone.

I started home and got there in about one minute. I walked in the door and up to my piano.

~ 4 days later ~

I was in the the hospital, like I was ever night since she came to the hospital. It was about five-thirty so I left. They would be taking her to the orphanage at about ten. So we could leave twelve.

When I got home and changed then went to hunt.

I walked in to the woods and caught the scent of a deer. I started to the deer and spotted them. I got in to me hunting crouch got a little close and lunged at the closes one. I drained him then went after the herd. After I was done I walked to the house and looked at the microwave. It was only seven-thirty. ONLY another four in a half hours. Why was I so anious to adopt a HUMAN? I wasn't this excited before. I just shrugged to myself.

I walked up to the new room Esme decorated for her. I was a butiful room. It had light pink walls and light purple carpect. It had a queen sized bed. Dont ask. It had a desk in the cornor and a dresser. And the closet is HUGE. Of corse thats all Alice.

I walked over to my room and started playing my piano. I played my piano for four hours and only had half an hour.

I went down stairs and Emmett was watching a football game. I sat on the couch next to him.

"Hey Em. Who's playing." Not that I really cared.

"The Bills vs. the Steelers. With the Bills leading by five touchdowns." Emmett told me.

"Umm..." was my only response. We still had twenty-five minutes and Esme said come on Edward were going now.

"Why? we still have twinty-five minutes." I was confused.

"Were bring a human home. And humans eat food. We need to go to a store." Esme explained.

"Oh right." That totally slipped me mind.

It was quiet the whole ride to the store.

When we went in we got this nasty stuff called cereal, meat, veggies, and a bunch of other thing that are nasty looking.

We got out of the store and back in the car. We headed to the orphanage.

When we got there we went in and their was a fat bald guy sitting at a desk. We walked up to the guy and his thoughts struck me. I wonder if shes married. Maybe I could ask.... I growled low enough that the human wouldn't be able to hear. I cant believe he was thinking about my mom that way.

Edward stop! Esme shouted in her head.

"Sorry." I said to low for human ears. She nodded.

"Hello im Harry." He greeted us and held his hand out. Esme shook his hand and he shivered.  
"How may I help you?" He asked in an annoying voice.

Well I dont know this is an orphanage. Hummm... I wonder.

Esme answered "We would like to adopt a child. Preferable a girl."

"Yes of course. This way please." He lead us into a room.

When we got into the room I didn't see her with all the others. I looked around then spotted her in the far corner by herself.

I walked over to her and she looked up at me. She had brown eyes and long monogany colored hair.

"Hi whats your name?" I asked her.

"Bella. Whats yours?"

"Im Edward and shes Esme." I pointed to Esme.

Then Bella leaned over and whispered into my ear not knowing Esme could hear. "Shes pretty."

"Yes she is." I chuckled.

"Do I get to go home with you guys?" she asked.

"If you want to you can." I was giving her the choice to chose. Even though she didn't really know us.

"Yes I would love to!" She said loudly."Where do you live?"

"We live in Forks." I said

"Really? I lived there too."

"That's cool."

"Yep."

I just noticed I couldn't read her mind.

I blurted out "What are you thinking?"

Esme and Bella looked at me confused. "Umm... when I get to go home with you guys."

I smiled at her "We could go now."

She jumped up and grabbed my and Esme's hand. "Come on mommy! Come on Eddie!"


	2. Chapter 2

We went to my volvo with me driving and Esme holding Bella. She was looking at Esme every so often then me then out the window.

"Why are your eyes yellow?" Bella asked looking at Esme.

"We are vampires sweety." Esme answered sweetly.

"Are you going to eat me?"

Esme and I chuckled. "No we wont eat you." I said. "We would never do that." Esme added.

"Oh ok." she said then smiled.

We pulled off of the highway on to are driveway. When we got to the garage she asked, "Why is your driveway long?"

"Because we need to live farther away form the human eye then humans do." Esme answered.(A/N: Hope that made sence.)

"Um.. why?"

"Because-" I cut Esme off.

"How about I show you soon?" I asked. I think she would like that or would she be scared?  
She nodded, "Ok."

We stated getting out of the car and was about to walk into the house when Emmett pulled the door opened.

**Sorry its so short. They will start getting longer. I PROMISE. But anywho. What will Emmett do? Will Bella be afraid or will she think of him as a teddy bear. Read and review to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

We stated getting out of the car and was about to walk into the house when Emmett pulled

the door opened.

"Aww.. Hi. Im Emmett. Whats your name?"

"Im Bella. You look like a big teddy bear." She said laughing.

"And you look cute." Emmett said. Sometimes he can be such a big lug.

Bella blushed. "Thank you, Teddy."

_Oh my god she gave me a nickname. I bet you dont have one._ He looked at me and I nodded.

_Dang it! And I thought I could be special._

Yes I have a nickname. One that im not vert fond of.

"Hi. Whats your name." She asked looking at Jasper.

"Jasper."

"Like Casper. Casper the ghost." She said laughing. And everyone laughed.

"Your pretty whats your name?" She asked Rosalie.

_She thinks im pretty. Well I knew I was..._

"Rosalie but you can call me Rose."

"There's also Carlisle but he's at work." I said looking at her.

"Wheres Alice and what is she doing?" I asked. I thought she would never miss something

like this. Unless....

**Sorry its so short. They will start getting longer. I PROMISE. But anywho. Where is Alice and what is she doing? Read and review to find out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alice came bouncing down the stairs with a whole load of what else but clothes. And she started talking about what to put here in before she even introduced herself.

"Oh my god. You would look great in this." She held up a pink shirt. "No wait." She held up a blue shirt then. "Yeah defiantly this."

"Hi Alice so nice of you to join us." I said calmly but glaring.

I took her a minute to get it. "Oh right. Hi Bella im Alice."

Smooth.

"How do you know my name?" Bella asked.

_You did tell her were vampires?_ She asked making sure. I nodded. "I can see the future."

Bella's eyes widened. "Cool!"

Cool? Alice just bimbared her with clothes. I'd be scared for my life. Whatever.

"Does anyone else have powers?" She asked.

"Yes. I can read peoples minds."

"What am I thinking about." Well that question stumped me. I haven't been able to see into her mind at all.

"I dont know. I cant read yours." I admitted.

Edward is that true. I looked at Carlisle and nodded. Well that's weird... He went started to think about why that would be and I didn't feel like listening.

"Oh that stinks. How about anyone else."

"I can manipulate emotions" Jasper said.

"What does man-ip-ulate mean?" We laughed at her attempt to say the word.

"It means I can change them."

"Really? Make me sad."

Jasper made her sad and she started to cry. Once Jasper stopped she stopped to and was smiling.

"That's cool! How about you?" She asked looking at Emmett.

"I have my strength." He said flexing his muscles. And she started giggling.

Then she looked at Rosalie. "How bout you?"

"My beauty." She said and Bella rolled her eyes. _BRAT!_ Rose yelled in her head.

"Mommy?"

"I have the power of strong love." _Ive never been called mommy for....never._

"Daddy?"

_I have never been called daddy before._ "I have my compassion."

"What does that mean?

"What? Compassion?" Carlisle asked. Bella nodded.

"It means caring."

"Um. What can we do?"

"Would you like to eat?" Esme asked.

"Yea can I have... lasagna?"

"Yeah. It will be done in about 1 hour.

**How was that? Longer? Right length? I hope she sounds like a 6 year old. Opinions and comments. Read and review.**


	5. authors note

**I know you would like this to be part of the story but it is not. And I am very sorry. I also know I havent updated in a while and this should be part of the story. I have a reason not to have even worked on my story and it may be a while until i update again but it will be sometime this week. I PROMISE. But the reason I havent updated for a coplue days is because I wasnt home from Friday morning to Monday night and this is my first time working on it. And what sucks is I dont have a laptop if I did I would have and could have worked on my stories but since I dont youll have to wait. And once again im sorry.**

**I have a qestion. Should Esme make bad tasting food? Have someone mess with her food and make it taste bad? If so who? Or should it be good? **

**I love opinions!**


	6. Chapter 5

I walked Bella up to her room. "Wow this is pretty. Who did it Eddie?"

"Esme did." Make sure she likes it Edward. "She hopes you like it."

"Oh I more then like it. I love it!" she said as she walked to her bed. "Where are my

clothes?"

"There over in the closet." I said pointing to a door in the corner of the room. " But you

may want to watch out." I said only jokingly.

"Why?" She asked a little scared. "Is something going to eat me?"

"No. No. I'm sorry I scared you. I was only joking. Alice LOVES clothes. That's what I

meant." I said.

"Oh. There better not be a lot." she said while walking to the closet.

Oh but there is.

She opened the closet door and gasped. "How am I suppose to wear all this. I'm only one

person and there is like 20 hundred clothes."

I chuckled. "Do not worry you will end up not wearing half of the clothes. And yes you are

only one person but one cute person."

She blushed. "Then why so many clothes?"

I shrugged. "Do you want to get changed in to pajamas?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you need

help or can you do it?"

"I can do it. Now get." She said and I let her push my out the door.

I stood in the hallway waiting for her. Then I her a thump like someone falling. I was

going to go in but thought she would call me if she needed anything.

"Um... Eddie? I need help."

I walked in and she was tangled up in the shirt. It looked like she had her head in one of

the sleeves and an arm though the head part and the other arm in the wrong arm hole.

She was blushing. I was so cute. "I'm kind of stuck." she said.

"I'll say." I said trying not to laugh and hurt her feelings. I finally got the shirt off

and put it back on the right way.

Why does Alice pick such complicated pieces no one knows.

"There all better." I said smiling and she smiled back and did something unexpected.

"Thanks Eddie. I love you." She said hugging me. I patted her back. "I love you too."

"Bella you lasagna is done." Esme said from downstairs.

"Come on Bella. Lets go eat." I said and picked her up and ran down the steps. When I

stopped in front of the table she was laughing. Which made me smile.

"That was fun. Can we do it again?"

Esme answered "When you are done eating."

Bella gave her a puppy dog pout and Esme gave in. "Fine. One more time." You just can not

resist a face like that.

Bella held her arms out so I would pick her up. I picked her up and ran upstairs then back

down. I sat her in the chair. She started to eat then looked at me, "Aren't you guys going

to eat?"

I shook my head. "No we don't eat."

"Every?" She asked with wide eyes.

"No never."

"My mom said you have to eat though. Why aren't you dead?"

"We don't survive on human food. We eat animals." I hope she doesn't think were monsters.

**  
How will Bella feel about them eating animals? Read and Review to find out.**


	7. Chapter 6

"You eat animals? So you only eat meat? If so that is fine."

"No Bella we drink the blood of animals."

"Ewww. That is icky. Does it hurt the animals?"

"No it dose not hurt the animals."

"That is good. How do you kill them?"

I would rather if she did not ask that question. "You need to eat before your food gets cold." I said lamely.

"Hey human!" Emmett's booming laugher came from the stairs.

"Teddy!" Bella said and jumped the chair and ran to Emmett. When she got to Emmett she hugged his leg because he was tall.

In the process of jumping off the chair she knocked down her bowl and lasagna went all over the floor.

"Your cleaning that up Emmett" Esme said.

"What? why?" Emmett wined.

"Because you caused her to spill it."

Just then Bella looked back. "Oh. Mommy I'm sorry. Let me clean it up since I spilled it."

"No no. That is quite alright, sweety. Emmett made you knock it over so he can clean it up."

"Okay. I'm sorry."

"That is fine, Bella."

"Emmett when you clean that up make sure to get the stain out." Emmett made a pouting face.

"Yes Esme mam."

Esme glared, "Do NOT get smart with me young man."

"Yes Esme."

"I'm sorry Emmett." Bella apologized.

"That is OK and what happen with my nickname?"

Bella giggled, "I'm sorry Teddy."

"That is ok my little human." Emmett said grinning.

She is MY little human not his. They adopted her for me not him. That is why he has Rosalie. She belongs to me... Well I guess I could share her but she is still MY human.

"Bella are you still hungry?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore but I am tired." She said and to emphasize it she yawned.

I chuckled, "Do you want me to run you up or do you want to walk?"

"Edward made you should-" Esme was cut off by Bella.

"Run! Run! Run!" She yelled. So I picked her up off the chair and ran to her room.

I got to her room and sat her in her bed. "Did you like that?" I asked chuckling.

"Yes I did. Can I go potty?"

"The bathroom is down the hall to the left."

She was looking at me like I was speaking a different language.

"Left? What way is left." I chuckled. "It is not funny."

I stopped laughing "No it's not. I'm sorry. Why don't I just show you were it is."

"Yeah that is fine." She had a silly smile on her little face.

"What?"

"Can you run?"

"Then you wouldn't know where the bathroom was."

"I could walk back to my room." She said giving the puppy dog pout again. Which did the trick.

"Okay. You win this round." I said and she giggled.

"2 for the human and 0 for the vampires." She said.

"Yeah I guess your right but you won't be getting that number 3." I said chuckling.

"I bet I will." She said with a grin.

"I bet not."

"5 dollars says I can."

"You got a deal."

I shook her little hand. What if she doesn't have 5 dollars or even if she does that would mean that I would be taking a 5 year old money. That is just plain old rude. Maybe I could let her win.

"Don't you dare LET me win etheir." She warned glaring at me. Which made me chuckle and that made her glare more of a death glare.

"Okay Bella I won't let you win. Come here." I picked her up and ran to the bathroom and waited outside the door.

She came out and stood right in front of me smiling.

"What now?"

She put her arms up like I was going to pick her up. "I'm ready to go back."

"Okay lets go." I started to walk away and she didn't move. I turned around. "Are you coming. You said you would walk back to your room."

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because I ...broke my legs."

I looked down at her legs. "Then why are you still standing on them?"

As soon as I said that she feel to the floor. I ran over to her.

"Bella silly are you okay?"

She nodded. "Can you carry me."

"Of course I will."

I walked into the door sat her on her bed again and she started jumping on the bed. "You owe me 5 dollars!You owe me 5 dollars! Hand it over." She said sticking her little hand out.

I forgot about that which is very strange. I got out my wallet and handed her a 5 dollar bill.

"Thank you, Eddie."

"Sure. Anytime you little trickster."

I tucked her in and was about to close the door when she said,"Night. I love you."

"I love you too." Then I closed the door.

I walked downstairs.

"Edward you are such a push over." Emmett said laughing.

"You lost a bet to a FIVE year old." Jasper said.

I glared at them.

"Boys be nice. She is a human she is fragile compared to us. We need to treat her like she is an egg." (A/N: Lame i know.) Esme said.

Wow an EGG. She has finally lost it. AN EGG. Emmett thought. And he started to laugh internally.

Edward there is going to be a bad thunderstorm to night. Alice thought.

**Okay there is an update. Is it long enough? I'm tyring to make them longer and if you would like them longer please tell. But any who, Edward lost a bet to a five year old can you believe that. Treat her like an egg. Yes I know lame but that is how she is compared to them. What will happened in the thunderstorm. I can use suggestions or opinions. Same old, same old...read and review.**


	8. Chapter 7

_Edward there is going to be a bad thunderstorm to night._ Alice thought.

I looked over at Alice and she showed me the vision she had. I was the worst storm I ever saw in the history of Forks and there has been quite a few bad storms here.

When her vision ended I nodded.

"Stop having those silent talks you have. There so annoying. What were you chit chatting about anyways."

"None of your business Emmett." I said grump. For what reason I don't know.

_Your grumpy all of a sudden. _"I was just telling Edward that there was going to be a thunderstorm." Alice said.

"And you couldn't say that out loud _why_?" Emmett and and Alice just shrugged.

Alice went to sit next to Jasper on the couch and he whispered into her ear tyring to say it to low for me to here but I could still see into his mind.  
_Why is he so grumpy all of a sudden? _Alice replied not being quiet at all, "Because he is not with Bella or because she's sleeping. Which ever you take to believe there still both true."

I shot here a death glare and she smirked.

"Aw. Edward finally has feelings for a girl. And I always thought you were gay." Emmett said laughing.

I growled, "I don't have feelings for anyone. She's only 5 for god's sake."

"So your still gay?"

"I'm not gay." I said through clenched teeth.

"Edward please calm down." Esme said form the kitchen.

"Sorry Esme" I said.

"That is fine and Emmett leave Edward alone."

Emmett looked over to Jasper and nodded.

"So you have feelings for her?" Jasper said. Emmett and Jasper both smirked tying to hold back laughter.

I growled loudly but not load enough to wake up Bella.

"That's enough!" Esme yelled. "How come ever argument you three have end up accusing Edward of being gay?Obviously he is just protective of her. She is human and she could easily get hurt. She's to young for Edward to have 'feelings' for her and he is not gay. He knows how to be a gentleman and he is doing a very great job of it. His mother taught him very well. He doesn't except girls because he doesn't want to hurt them. When he is ready he will get a GIRLFRIEND then end up marrying her. Until then I don't want to hear any of you accusing Edward of being gay."

Everyone looked at Esme in disbelief except me. I was so glad that was settled. I mouthed the word 'thank you' to her and she nodded. She glared at everyone the marched back into the kitchen.

"Wow." Emmett said drawing out the word.

"That was problay the longest speech she ever did. And it was all about Eddie p-. I mean Edward." Jasper said changing what he was going to say because Esme glared at him from the corner.

Just then the first crack of thunder sounded. Then there was a scream. I started to run to Bella's room. I bursted into her room just as another crack of thunder came and her screaming again.

I ran to her bed and picked her up. "Bella. Bella. Shh..." I said trying to calm her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and started crying into my shirt. Another crack of thunder and she started to scream again. "Bella your OK. It won't hurt you. I promise. Shh..." I said trying to calm her again. I started to hum a random tune. Then another crack of thunder but this time she didn't scream but she was still crying. "Bella? Bella are you OK?"

She looked up at me with tears running down her cheeks and smiled. "Yeah I'm just scared."

"Don't worry I would never let anything hurt you." I said kissing her nose.

She giggled and blushed, "I know. But I'm still scared. Can I sleep with you in your room."

Well there's a dilemma. "Bella, honey, we don't sleep."

"You don't?" She asked wide eyed.

Another crack of thunder. She jumped and her heart hammered so I hugged her closer. She held my neck so hard so could strangle a human.

"No we don't need to sleep."

"That's soooo cool." She said smiling. "Then can you lay here so I'm not scared. I feel safe with you."

"Yeah I think I can do that for you. I don't want are little Bella to be scared, now do we?"

She giggled, "No we don't. Thank you, Eddie." She said and kissed my cheek. Then jumped under her covers.

I smiled down at her and tucked the blanket around her better. I laid down next to her a watched her sleep.

While I was watching her I could hear everyone downstairs. Carlisle must have just pulled in the driveway because I could hear a car coming up. Then the door open.

"Hi kids. Hi Esme my love."

"Hi Carlisle." Everyone said. In Carlisle's mind I saw Esme coming over to him to give him a hug.

_Where's Edward?_"Where's Edward?" Carlisle asked out loud.

"He's up stairs with Bella. I think she brought out the soft side of him." Esme said.

I didn't want to hear the comments that the others had so I was just focused on Carlisle and Esme's thoughts along with what everyone was talking about.

"Why do you say that?" _His soft side? Never thought I'd see the day._

"Well he was up with Bella getting her ready for bed and all that. Brought her down to eat. When she was done he took her back up to put her to sleep. He came back down and the three of them all got into another one of those dumb fight." Esme was explaining but Carlisle held up his hand.

"When say the three of them your talking about the normal three. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward?"

"Yes that's who I mean." Carlisle nodded. "Anyway they were having one of those fights and he was grumpy. Then the thunder started she started screaming so he ran up. And from what I heard he's happier now that he's up there then he was when he was down here."

"Did you go up when she was screaming?" He asked to everyone. Everyone shook their head 'no'. "Why?"

Esme answered, "I wanted to see how he would handle it. And he did a very good job of it."

"Do you know what he's doing now?" Carlisle asked.

"He's upstairs. I don't know where he is for sure."

"Okay. I'm going to go see what he's doing." He said and started walking up the steps. _Since Esme said he went to her room I'm going to check there first._ He opened the door. "Hey Edward."

"Hi Carlisle." I said smiling "How was work?"

_That's a question he never asked before. Maybe Bella did bring out the soft side of him._ "Work was fine. How was your day?"

"My day was good. And did you forget I could read minds?"

"What? Oh sorry." He said embarrassed.

"That's fine."

"Well I'm going to go."

"Okay. That's fine. You don't have to make small talk I'm fine in here." I said smiling.

_Wow. He is in a good mood. "_See you in the morning son."

"Yep." He walked out and closed the door. He went to his study and I heard the door click shut.

The night I watched Bella sleep. I left at around 6 o'clock in the morning and went downstairs. Esme was out doing her garden. Carlisle was out work and god now where the rest where. Since everyone was doing something I decided I would make breakfast for her.

**What will Edward make for breakfast? Will it taste good? What kind of things are in store for today? I can use suggestions or opinions. Same old, same old...read and review. Sorry but I might not update until Friday because I have to cram for finals. But since I get out early every day I might be able to get a short update in this whole week. During the summer I'll work on them all day then post them in the late afternoon.**


	9. Chapter 8

I started making something out of a box. It said I was pancakes. I was looking for the pan to make them in but I couldn't find it so I went out to ask Esme.

"Hey Esme. Where the pan to cook pancakes?"

She gave me a confused look. "In the bottom cupboard next to the refrigerator. Why?"

"Im making pancakes for Bella."

"Well don't make a mess please."

"I wont-" I was cut off by Bella yelling.

"Hey don't do that!" Then there was a booming laugh by Emmett and another by Jasper.

I went running into the house to see food splattered all over Emmet's face and the floor and Bella glaring at Jasper and Emmett.

"Emmett! Clean this up." Esme said from behind me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"They were putting something in there." She said pointing to the bowl.

Jasper was the one to say something first. "Bella were so-"

Bella cut him of and said giving a death glare, "Shut up you emo jerk."

I chuckled. Esme said, "Now Bella that wasn't nice."

She looked at Esme. Her face shifted into a puppy dog look that no one could resist, "I'm sorry Esme."

"That's fine sweety." Esme said clearly dazzled by her face.

_That's it! A 'that's OK sweety'. No grounded? I'm not an emo jerk. It wasn't going to hurt her. It was only like a gallon of sugar, more or less. She's such a brat. Why does Edward like her so much. You know I am pretty thristy, maybe-_

His thoughts were cut off for a growl that came up from my chest. "I'm sure you would never plan on doing that. Now would you? Unless you want to be missing a few bo-" I looked down at Bella "Unless you want to be missing in a few dollars." I said glaring.

"I was only joking."

"You were only joking my butt."

"But I was."

"I'm sure you-" I felt a hand on my stomach and I looked down.

"Don't fight." Bella said looking like she was going to cry. I keeled down and put one of my hands on her shoulder.

"Bella what's wrong. Why are you crying?"

The tears where running down her cheeks now and I wiped them away with my thumb. She didn't answer me all she did was come closer and put her arms around my neck and cry into my shoulder like she did last night. I picked her up and went to the couch and sat down with her in my lap.

"Please Bella tell me what's wrong so I can help." I felt her shake her head. "Why won't you tell me." She shrugged. "You know you can trust me right." She shook her head yes. "Then will you tell me what made you cry."

I thought I had a very good idea but I wanted to make sure.

She pulled her head up off my shoulder. "My mommy and daddy would fight a lot." When she said that a few tears rolled down her face but she was still looking at me.

"Im sorry. We will never fight again. Is that alright?" _Doubt that will happened but we'll try when shes around._

She smiled through her tears and nodded. I hugged her to me until she started to squirm. She stood up, "What are we going to do?"

"Are you hungery?"

"How did you know?"

"I don't know how I knew. Where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to... McDonald's?"

"That's all the way in Seattle but I don't see why not." It won't take that long with how I drive.

Alice came over to the couch, "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Edward's-".

Alice cut her off, "That's good. Do you want to go shopping?"

"No."

"Please?" Alice asked giving her the puppy dog face but I don't think it would work to someone who give's it.

"I said no."

"Why?"

"Me and Edward are going to McDonald's for breakfast." Bella said proudly.

"McDonald's?"

"Yes Alice McDonald's. Do you have a problem with that."

"Besides the point that we don't eat."

"Yeah well blame that on your husband."

"What did Jasper do?" She asked like I was lying and isn't she the future seeing vampire.

"Putting a gallon of sugar in Bella's pancakes I was making."

Bella was the one that talked. "Aw. You were going to make me pancakes? Those are my favorites. He is an emo jerk."

"He is not an emo. He was right you are a brat."

"She's not a brat." I defended her. I just got up and walked out the door and into my car.

About half way to Seattle Bella broke the silence by giggling. "What's so funny?" I asked looking over at her.

"I'm still in my pj's." She said giggling again. I didn't really find that funny but I laughed any why so I wouldn't make her sad again.

"Yeah I guess you are. So do you know what you want?"

"Yes I do. I want... pancakes." She said smiling up at me.

"Pancakes it is."

"When we were at the house you said 'blame your husband'. Is she to young to get married?"

"We can live so much longer then humans. When were changed we stay the age. Right now im over 100 years old but I look 17. Same with everyone else. Alice was changed when she was 19 in the 1920's, so she's about 80 years old. Jasper was changed when he was 20 in 1863. He's about 130 years old. And so on."

I really hope she doesn't say anything to anyone...

"Wow your old."

"Thanks that was so nice."

"I was only joking. Am I ever going to be a vampire?"

"I don't know." I really hope not.

"OK. I hope I do. Are we almost there?"

"No you don't" I said much to low for her to hear. "Were almost there. About 5 more minutes."

"Yeah!"

She's excited to go to a fast food restaurant. What's so great about it? I greasy, smelly, fat causing food...

I pulled into the parking lot and got out to get Bella.

**What will happened in McDonald's? Read and review to find out. Lets see if I can get twenty reviews! Come on you can do it! Was it good? I will gladly take suggestions and you never know they might be in the story. Have a great day!**


	10. Chapter 9

I picked her up out of her seat and sat her on her feet. I closed the door and I turned back around to started walking and when I did there was no Bella.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" I asked a little scared she was missing. What if someone took her but how would they have gotten away that fast?...

"I'm over here silly." She said waving her hand above her head waiting by the door.

I walked over to her. "Don't ever run off like that." I told her firmly, "Someone could of taken you."

"I'm sorry Eddie."

"Your forgiven this time but if you do that again you be as forgiven next time."

"OK. I sorry I scared you."

"That's OK. Now lets go eat." Well you not me.

We walked in and got in line. When we got to the front I ordered Bella's food.

"H-hi wel-welcome to McDonald's. M-my name's Kara. What would you like to order?" She stammered. _Wow he's so gourdes, like a god..._

"She would like to have pancakes."

"What would you l-like to drink?

"Chocolate milk." Bella said.

"Okay. Your food will be right out."

"Thank you." I said politely.

She nodded, "Next."

"Guess what." Bella said smiling.

"What?"

"Guess."

"Um... your favorite color is orange?"

"Yes it is but that's not what I'm talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"The toys are vampires."

I wasn't expecting that.

"Don't say that out loud Bella."

"No I wasn't saying you were one. I was saying-"

"Mommy she said he's a vampire." I looked behind me to see a little boy pointing.

Great this is not good. Maybe I shouldn't have told Bella that were vampires.

"Tommy there's no such thing and it's not nice to point. I'm sorry. He has an over active imagination."

"That's fine." I said turning back around. That was close.

"Bella-"

"I was saying that the toys are vampires."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't hear you right."

"That's OK but guess what I'm going to name mine."

"Surprise me." She looked at me like I just spoke pig Latin. "What are you naming it?"

"I said guess. You know your bad at this game."

"Really? Are you naming it Emmett?"

"No. He's mean."

"Jasper?"

"No he's an emo jerk."

I chuckled, "That's not nice to say."

"It's not nice to mess with food that people eat."

"Your right but it's still not nice."

"Guess."

This game is going to get old.

"Um-"

"Sir your foods ready."

I walked over to the counter to get the food. "Thanks."

"Go find a seat Bella."

"Okay." She said running to a seat.

I walked over to where she went. She sat by the window. The table was clean along with the floor but I guess it is only the morning.

I put the pancakes in front of her. "There you go. Do you need them cut?"

"Yeah will you cut them?"

"That's not a problem." I put them in front of me and starting cutting them at human pace. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something moving. I looked up to see Bella trying to get the toy out of the bag/ I reached over and took it off of her. "You have to eat first."

"But-"

"No buts your going to eat first."

"But-"

"I said no but."

"Fine." She grumbled.

"Here's your pancakes."

"Thanks. What if someone dared you to eat human food?"

"I could eat it. Why?"

By answering my question she pushed her food towards me. "Eat some then."

Ew. that's nasty. I think I should of said I can't or I would die. No that would of been rude. Probably start crying. "I'll eat some. Here give me the fork."

She handed me the fork and smiled. I took a bit. I tried not to taste it but it didn't work. I tried to imagine it tasted good but who was I kidding.

"Yum. That was good." I said tyring to look like it was good but she saw the disgust.

"You didn't like it did you?"

"No not really." I said smiling.

While I was smiling Bella stuffed another pancake piece in my mouth.

I spit it out, "Bella that wasn't nice."

"I'm sorry. Am I forgiven?" She asked giving me her pout.

"Yes but don't do you it again."

"Your what?"

"Or I'm going to have to do this." I said throwing a piece of pancake at her.

"Hey!" She said throwing a hand full at me laughing. So I thew some more at her again.

"Unless you want to clean the whole place I suggest you stop." Kara said from behind the counter.

I saw Bella stick her tongue out.

_Ungrateful kids._

"Finish eating what you have left."

She ate her food and I gave the toy back.

"So what are you naming it?"

"Edward."

"What?"

"No. I'm naming it Edward." She said ginning so wide it took up her whole face.

"Aw. That's nice. Thank you."

"Yep. Let's go!" She said grabbing my hand.

We got in my car to go home and heard a noise. I looked over to see Bella looking at me with an evil grin on her face. She looked away then. So I looked back at the road. Then I felt something cold being poured on my head and running everywhere. I looked down to see brown liquid -I think chocolate milk - all over me and my seats. Then I looked at Bella she had the bottle in her hand.

"Bella? Why did you do this." I asked _sounding_ mad.

"You started it."

"Yes but this is my car and I'm going to have to clean it." I had a little surprise coming for her.

"So."

"So? So this." I said laughing while pouring syrup on her head.

I wonder how Esme will feel about us being this dirty? And with food? All well I guess we will find out.

"You got syrup in my hair." She said trying not to laugh and trying to cry.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No." She said smashing a syrup container in my hair. Then smearing it all around my head.

"Hey that wasn't very nice."

"Did I hurt your feelings?" She mocked me.

"No but I don't have anything else."

"Aw. That's to bad because I do." She said showing me that she had about 10 syrup container in her hands and some ripped up napkins.

"What are the napkins for?"

"I don't know but can I dump the rest on your head?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"It's fun."

"Really?" She nodded. "Will you clean my car if I let you?"

She pondered that for a minute. "I don't know."

"If you want to do that you have to agree."

"I'll HELP clean it if you let me."

"That works."

I would really rather if I didn't have syrup all in my hair and one my seats but I want to keep her happy.

"Thank you." She said kissing my cheek the sending another container splattering on my head.

After I thought she was done I looked over at her to see if she was done. When I did she was ripping more of the napkins. "What are you doing?"

"Hey don't look." She said putting her hands over the napkins.

"Oh OK." That's weird what would she want to do with ripped napkins...

I was to late to stop her from throw the napkin pieces at me that now stuck to the syrup in my hair and almost every where in the car up front. She was a smart little cookie.

She was giggling. "You look like a duck."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I didn't see that one coming. Where did you get that idea."

"Edward."

"But I didn- Oh the toy."

"Yep."

I looked at 'Edward'. "You are very smart." I feel so stupid talking to a toy. I think I'm losing it. Oh no. I'm turning in to Emmett. Get a grip. I thought and internally slapped myself.

"Are we almost home?"

"Yes Bella. Where in the driveway."

"Oh. I knew that."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Sure you did."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

I pulled into the garage and got out. I walked around to the other side to get Bella out again and we walked into the house. When I opened the door Esme was there. She saw what we looked like at her eyes got wide. Great. Here comes trouble.

**Was that good? I didn't get my 20 reviews. =:( But I'm giving you another chance. So please try to get twenty reviews by tomorrow. It's not that many. How is Esme going to react to their mess? Any suggestions are gladly taken. Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Esme look I can explain." I said.

"Edward whats with-" She looked mad and I didn't want to hear her thoughts. She was cut off by Bella.

"I did it. Im sorry mommy." She said working her face and the name.

"Why do you BOTH have syrup all over you?" Then she turned to look at me. "And napkin pieces?"

"We went to Mcdonalds." Bella said. Maybe trying to sidetrack her.

"That's nice Bella. Did you guys have fun?"

"Yea we did! And look!" She said pulling out 'Edward'.

"What's that?"

"It's a vampire. Guess what I named him."

"What?" Esme asked the same question I did.

"Guess! Don't vampires know how to play the guessing game?"

"Yes I know how to play. Did you name it-"

"It is a he." Bella said glaring. Do all little kids have such big mood swings? Because this one does.

"Is his name Edward?" Esme asked smiling.

Bella's jaw fell open like a gaping fish. "How did you know?" She asked slowly.

"I don't know. Edward go get a shower in one of the bathrooms and I'll get Bella one."

"But I want to." I said. I don't really know why I want to give her one but with I feel like I'm responsible. Like I'm the one that has to take care of her, not anyone else.

"You have to get a shower, too, though. And I would prefer if I gave her one."

"I can shower after." I said pleading. Why does it matter. I kept telling myself. I know I can share her but something was holding me back from letting someone else take her. Like it wouldn't let me share.

"Yes but think about it Edward. You would just get her dirty again."

"Then I'll get a shower first. Then give her one."

"I don't want her sitting on the furniture with her clothes like that." She said pointing to Bella's clothes.

"Let her stand here." I said before thinking.

"Hey! I don't want to stand." Bella complained.

"Edward that wouldnt be nice. And just give up, your fighting a losing battle." Esme said knowing she won.

"Whatever." I said and started walking away to go upstairs.

"Don't give me attitude." Esme said. I just ignored her.

**Esme's POV**

Edward is very...possessive over her. But its not for him to do. Plus he needs a shower himself.

Bella broke my thoughts, "Whats wrong with Eddie? Is he OK?"

She seems not to mind his posseivness though. "Nothings wrong with him. He's going to take a shower." It's so cute that she calls him Eddie and he allows it.

"OK. What are we going to do?" She asked but was still looking at the stairs that Edward went up.

"Bella don't worry about him. He'll be fine. I promise."

She looked at me and smiled. "I know. So what are we doing?" She asked again.

"Your getting a bath."

Her reaction frightened me a little. "No! I don't want to get a bath! Please don't make me!" She yelled.

"Bella calm down. Whats wrong." I asked picking her up. I was nice to get to pick up a child.

"I don't want to get a bath." She said.

"Why? We could make it fun. You can do anything you want." I said desperate to get her to stop the yelling.

"Really?" She asked finally not yelling.

"Yes really." I said smiling and she smiled back.

Then Edward came running down the stairs wrapped in a towel. "What's wrong. Are you OK Bella?"

"Edward she's fine. Go to the shower now." And I added in my head, _Go get some clothes on._ He walked back upstairs.

"Does your Edward toy do anything?" I asked grabbing her hand and walking up the stairs.

"Yea it does. If you push this button," She pushed the button. "It makes a nosie." The sound was fuzzy but you could hear that it sound like growling.

What's with kids toys going harsh?

"Thats cool." I guess.

"umhm. Can I take him in the tub with me?" Bella asked looking up at me.

"I don't see why not." We were now walking in to her room. "What do you want to wear tonight?"

"Pj's." She said giggling.

"I know but which ones?"

"Um... I don't care."

I picked the closes one. They were blue silk. Why would Alice get a kid silk. That quetion will problay never be answered.

I walked across the hall and Bella followed. I started the water, making sure it wasn't to cold or to hot, but it was hard to tell. "Bella is this good?" She walked over and put her hand under the running water.

"No it to cold." She said shivering.

I turned the handle over a little. "How about now?"

She did the same thing, "Yes thats good."

I stuck my hand under the water to remember how hot to have it. (A/N: I dont know if they can do that but in my story they can.) "Ok. Bella take your s clothes off and put them in the hamper in the corner." I said. Why do we even have a hamper in this bathroom. We hardly use it because it doesn't have a shower.

When the tub was filled I added bubble soap to it. Bella walked over and got in the tub.

"Can I wash your hair then you can play?" I asked and she nodded. I grabbed the cup and filled it up with water then dumped it on her head. I did this about 3 times. I grabbed the soap and squrted some in my hand. The secent was stawberry. It's smell was so calming. I put it in her hair and spread it around. Then I took the cup again and rinsed. And I did all this with out her talking once. Which was strange because she was constenly talking. "Bella are you ok?"

She looked over at me. "Yeah. Why would you ask?"

"You wern't talking."

"I didnt want to get soap water in my mouth." She said matter- of- factly.

"I guess your right." I said giggling at my own stupidity.

"Wheres Edward?" Bella asked looking around in the tub. So I knew she didn't mean real Edward or as she liked to call him Eddie.

"He's in the tub some where just keep looking." And thats what she did until she found it.

"I found it!" She said. She throgh him up and ment to catch it but missed. It hit the water and splashed me and Bella giggled. "You got wet." She said the splashed me with a lot more water.

I couldn't help but laugh. I splashed her back evn though she was already wet but she didn't seem to notice.

It was acaully really nice. I didn't mind being splashed. I was something that a little kid did and I always wanted a child. Though now im a vampire and can't bare a child. I did once have a little boy but the poor thing didn't have much of a life. Don't get me wrong I love all my kids but Bellas differnt. She's human, she can grow and get older. Shes the kid I never really had.

"Mommy can I get out?" Bella asked.

"Yeah." I said standing up and getting a towel. I picked her up out of the tub and wrapped the towel around her. I dried her off and put her clothes one and again she didn't talk. "Bella?"

"What?"

"Why wernt you talking again?"

"I dont know. You know I don't always have to talk." She said walking out of the bathroom and slaming the door behind her.

Do all humans kids have mood swings like this? Because this one does.

**So how was that? I have to give some credit to SilverSailorMoonGoddness. So thanks for your help.** **Any suggestions are gladly taken. Read and Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**JPOV**

Emmett and I were playing a game on our Wii and we already won, to many times to count.

"Jasper, we should go to game stop and get another game." Emmett said still looking at the TV.

"Yeah we should. Do you want to go now or when we finish this round." I said.

"What do you think."

"After this round."

"Your are absolutely correct."

We were almost done when we heard someone coming down the steps. I looked over to see Bella walking slowly down. I paused the game.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"To see what you guys are doing." She said innocently.

"We are playing a game and then we are going to game stop to get another." Emmett said.

Why did he have to tell her where we're going. She hates us...

"Could I go?" She asked.

"Why would you want to go with us?" I asked.

"I want a game."

"Why doesn't Edward take you?"

"He said since you guys are going that I should go with yous."

_Thanks Edward. Thanks. _I thought sarcastically to him. I think he just ignored me.

"Yeah! The little human can come." Emmett said over joyed by her coming.

"Emmett." I whined to low for her to hear.

Once again I was ignored. Whats with people ignoring me today?

"Lets go now." Emmett said picking Bella up and running up the stairs. I just followed behind.

We took Emmett's jeep and we got to the mall in 20 minutes. The whole time Bella and Emmett were talking about random stuff. I guess Bella likes Emmett again...

We walked in the doors and we knew right where we wanted to go but having Bella with us she wanted to stop in Toys R Us. Emmett being Emmett was also excited to go in. Me being me was mad that we had to bring the little brat everyone called Bella. I stayed out of the store.

About 15 minutes later they finally came out. "Man Jasper you should see what we got." Emmett said.

Bella agreed, "Yeah! Yeah!"

"I would rather not." I said coldly and started walking to the game store.

I heard Emmett talking to Bella from behind me. "He is grumpy."

This time I was the one ignoring

We got in the store and it wasn't that crowded, luckily. We all walked over to the Wii games. Emmett and I went right to the racing and killing games. Bella went over to the girl games.

"How much money did you bring Em?" I asked. I hope enough to buy at least 3.

"Your going to hate me for this but I brought enough to only buy 1 game." Emmett confessed like he was confessing a murder.

"You have to be kidding me." I said staring wide eyed at him. Didn't he learn from last time...

"Um... no."

"Fine. Then we have to pick the best one." I said angrily.

We looked through the games. We didn't see any racing games we liked so we started fingering through the killing games. After 5 minutes of looking we found Resident Evil 3. Just then Bella came running over to us with a game in her hands.

"Can we get it! Can we! Pleasssssssse?" She begged.

"No. Were getting this game."

She looked away from me to Emmett. "Please Teddy?"

"Take it up with Jasper. I could care less." He said walking away.

"Please." She said looking back at me.

"I said no. We are getting this one."

She started 'crying', "Why can't we get this one?" She asked showing me a game that had animals on it and said animal vet.

"Let me think...no." I said smirking.

Now she really started to cry. Edward is going to kill me...

"Why?" She asked tears running down her cheeks.

"Because-" I was cut off.

"Just let the kid have the game. Shes what 5 and your like 18. Give me a break."

I looked over to see a stranger with long blond hair and blue eyes. She almost looked like Rosalie except for the eyes.

"Why don't you mind your own business." I said throwing a wave of calm in the air.

"She's a kid, let her get the freaking game." He said and walked away.

"If you promise not to tell Edward I made you cry then I will buy the game." I said glaring at her but it didn't affect her like it did with other humans.

"Yeah I promise." She said and took the game to the counter.

We bought the game and left. When we got home Bella jumped out of the jeep - with a little bit of Emmett's help - and ran into the house yelling "Eddie! Eddie!"

"Yes Bella?"

"I got a game and Jasper made me cry."

That little back stabbing tattle tailing brat...

**What will Edward reaction be? Please give me suggestions. Read and Review. Im not really in to games and I dont own a Wii so I don't know what games they have for it but...**

**Can anyone be my Beta?**


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

Bella came running in the house yelling my name, "Eddie! Eddie!"

I chuckled. I use to hate that name but she uses it all the time I think I'm starting to like it.... "Yes?"

"I got a new game." So she got her way once again. "And Jasper made my cry."

He what!? He made my Bella cry...

Then what he thought confirmed that he did make her cry. _That little back stabbing tattle tailing brat..._

"Why would you make Bella cry!?" I yelled in his face.

"She was embarrassing my in public!" He yelled back.

"How was she embarrising you in public? Shes 6 for crying out loud!"

He replayed the entire time...

_"Can we get it! Can we! Pleasssssssse?" She begged._

_"No. Were getting this game."_

_She looked away from me to Emmett. "Please Teddy?"_

_"Take it up with Jasper. I could care less." He said walking away._

_"Please." She said looking back at me._

_"I said no. We are getting this one."_

_She started 'crying', "Why can't we get this one?" She asked showing me a game that had animals on it and said animal vet._

_"Let me think...no." I said smirking._

_Now she really started to cry. Edward is going to kill me..._

_"Why?" She asked tears running down her cheeks._

_"Because-" I was cut off._

_"Just let the kid have the game. Shes what 5 and your like 18. Give me a break."_

_I looked over to see a stranger with long blond hair and blue eyes. She almost looked like Rosalie except for the eyes._

_"Why don't you mind your own business." I said throwing a wave of calm in the air._

_"She's a kid, let her get the freaking game." she said and walked away._

_"If you promise not to tell Edward I made you cry then I will buy the game." I said glaring at her but it didn't affect her like it did with other humans._

_"Yeah I promise." She said and took the game to the counter._

_We bought the game and left. When we got home Bella jumped out of the jeep - with a little bit of Emmett's help - and ran into the house yelling "Eddie! Eddie!"_

_"Yes Bella?"_

_"I got a game and Jasper made me cry."_

"It looks like she broke that promise, didn't it?"

"Yeah it looks like she did because shes a brat that you should of left at the orphanage." He said glaring.

I heard Bella start to cry again because of Jasper. I looked over at her to see tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella? Bella it's OK he didn't mean that. Right Jasper."

_Let me think about that. _"No I meant it."

"Jasper! You didn't mean that did you?" I asked through clenched teeth.

_I already told you. _"No."

"Bella please just ignore him. Hes just...grumpy." Then too low for Bella to hear. "Because hes weak. He cant deal with one little human."

Jasper growled. _I'm not weak! I was in the war and you were about to die because of a little Spanish Infuenza. And who says I can't deal with a little human? The reason I can't deal with her is because she thinks she can get everything she wants and doesn't have to think about anyone else._

I was still trying to comfort Bella which wasn't working because of Jasper. I just decide to ignore him and calm down Bella...for now. Ill deal with Jasper later. He walked away fuming.

"Bella calm down please." I said now that she was going into hysterics.

"Jasper does like me."

"No he does."

"Then why is he mad and calls me names?" She said looking up at me.

"Because..." Think of something "He really wanted the game." That should work.

"Oh but I wanted the game."

"I know and that's fine. You are very special to ALL of us. You can have everything in the world if you would like but you need to know that its not ALL about you. You need to share and be nice to others. Now why don't you go find Jasper and apologize." Even though I don't think he desives it, but...

"But-" she started.

"No buts. Just please go and apologize."

"Fine." She said and started walking around the house. I'll let her find him.

After about 10 minutes of searching she finally found him.

"Jasper?"

_What does she want now? _"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" _Why does she care now?_

"For em-bar-es-ing you."

He chuckled, "I forgive you, you little brat." He said ruffling her hair.

**Aw... Jasper forgives her. That's so sweet. Lol. Well there you go another chapter. I'm thinking about making her older but what age should I make her be. Please please PLEASE give my suggestions.**

**Can anyone be my Beta?**


	14. Chapter 14

**EPOV**

**Bella's 7**

"Come Bella get up. Its your first day of 1st grade." I said shaking her. This would be her first year of school since she didn't go last year. "Bella get up. You don't what to be late the first day of school, do you?"

"Mm." Was all she said and rolled over to her side.

I chuckled, "Do you want me to get Emmett or do you want to get up by yourself?"

Bella sat up and glared at me. "Why do I have to go to school. Can Esme home school me?"

"No Bella. We have had this decision before. Your not being home schooled because... don't you want to make friends?"

"You guys are my friends." Yes only friend. That's always her excuse.

"Bella, you need to make other friends. Where just your... siblings." Though I wish we were more but that may never happen because she only thinks of me as a brother. I think of her as a sister, but in a few years times I'M not going to be thinking like that.

"I know, but with you guys I don't need friends."

"Your going to school and I don't want to hear it again." I said walking out of her room. Always the same fights. Always about going to school, not letting her eat candy BEFORE supper, not buying her this, or that. She is to spoiled for her own good. I love her but she can get annoying. If I was human I would have headaches all the time.

I walked downstairs, to where everyone was but Bella.

"You should really calm down Edward." Jasper said sending a wave of calm to me. "She is only 7 and its her first day. Weren't you scared your first day of school."

"How the hell am I suppose to know? That was over 100 years ago." I said, obviously the calm didn't work so great.

"I guess your right, but give her a break." Jasper said sending me another wave of calm.

"Will you guys stop bickering. Shes coming downstairs in two seconds. Oh and shes mad at you Edward." Alice said with out looking at me.

"Nice one Eddie boy."

"Shut up Emmett.

Bella started walked down the steps and passed me, -without one glance in my direction- and went right to Jasper. They have been buddy buddy ever since the day they came back for game stop...

"Good morning Jasper." Bella said hugging Jasper.

"Mornin' Bella." He said in his southern accent that she loved so much. How? I don't know, it's so annoying.

Everyone was now gathered in the living room. She started walking around the circle. Starting at Jasper, then going to Alice. Then Emmett and Rosalie. Then Carlisle and Esme.

"Have a great first day honey." Carlisle said hugging her.

"OK daddy."

"Good luck sweetie." Esme said hugging her too. "If you need anything, please call."

"If your going to be home why can't you home school me?" Here we go again.

"Bella." I warned but she just ignored me.

_Why won't you just let me home school her. I'm lonely at home by myself._She pulled the im lonely trick again, but I at least want Bella to go for a week.

"I want her to go for at least a week." I said too low for Bella to hear. Her face lit up. _Thank you Edward. _I simply nodded.

"Hey Bella! Wanna ride to school in the jeep!" Emmett asked running down the steps.

"Yeah!" She said giggling.

We all headed to Emmett's jeep and got in. When we got to school we dropped Bella off and then drove to park.

The day went fast. (A/N: Since I'm only in 7Th going to 8Th i don't know the classes so I'm going to skip the school day. sorry.)

When we got home Bella went to the kitchen and I followed.

"So Bella, how was your first day?"

"I was good. There's this cute boy in my class and I think he likes me."

This can't be good. I don't want her to think anyone is cute. Shes to young...

"Bella? Do you still want to be home schooled?" I asked hoping she would still want to be.

"No. Not anymore."

Great. Just great.

"Why? You were begging me this morning."

"Because of the cute boy. I'm glad you made me go." She said hugging me then walking away.

This is not what I wa hoping to happen...

**Another chapter. How was it? What do you think Edward's going to do? I gladly take suggestions.**


	15. Chapter 15

**EPOV**

Why did I send her to school. I wonder if Alice saw this... I went to look for Alice. I found her in the living room, talking with Jasper. I interrupted what he was about to say.

"Did you see this?" I asked glaring at her.

"You know I was talking." Jasper said before Alice could say anything.

"I don't care." I said not looking at him.

"Well I do. I was raised no to interrupt-" I cut in again.

"I don't care how you were raised. Now Alice, did you see this."

Jasper didn't bother talking to me again. He just got up and walked away. _I was raised not to interrupt people while they are talking._He thought finishing what I cut off. I just ignored him.

"See what?" She asked. I was getting annoyed

"Don't play stupid. You know what I'm talking about."

_I have no clue. _"I'm not playing stupid. What are you talking about?"

"Bella saw a cute boy in her class. Now don't tell me you didn't see that."

"Oh. That."

"Yeah THAT." I said glaring. She did she that happen and she didn't warn me.

"Yeah I saw that, he'll ask her out tomorrow and she'll say yes, but-" I cut her off. She was going to go out with the kid. First she's to young and second who knows whatthe kid thinks. I have to here thoughts about my older 'siblings'. I don't want to here it about my 7 year old 'sister'. And thirdly I don't even know his name.

"She's going to go out with him. Why didn't you for warn me?"

"I just did, didn't I?" She asked smirking.

"Yeah, well if I hadn't asked you would have never told me." I said not smiling but still glaring. I wasn't in a mood for smiling.

"But you didn't let me finish my sentence. But you don't have to worry because she won't like him as much as she thought. So she'll break up with him the next day."

I sighed in relief. "Oh OK. Why will she break up with him?" But my question got ignored.

"Man, you gotta let her go. She's not 5 anymore." Emmett said coming up behind me. "Stop being so protective. Give her some freedom."

"Emmett?" I asked.

"Yes, little bro." Emmett asked.

"Do you know how to shut up?" I asked sarcastically.

"Is that a question I'm suppose to know the answer to?" He asked seriously. _Yes but you know I like to talk._

"I guess for you no and I know you like to talk." I said punching him in the gut. Then he did the same.

Just then Bella came into the living room. "Hey what are you guys up to?"

"Nothing... just talking." I said.

"About..." She encouraged.

"So who's this boy I hear you like?" Emmett asked cutting right to the chase. And Bella blushed tomato red.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"That's a hard question." I said sarcastically then looked at Emmett. "Do you know the answer Emmett?"

"Am I suppose to." _How am I suppose to know. I'm not a genius. _He had a dumbfounded look that was comical. And he lived with us for about 90 years...

"Because did you forget I can see the future and Edward can read minds?" Alice asked like it was obvious, which it was.

"But I thought you couldn't read my mind." Bella said.

"I can't, but did you also forget that you told my a little bit before." I said. That made her blush again.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. But anyway his name is..."

**Cliff hanger. So who is this boy? Did you like it. What do you want to happen? I take suggestion and 3/4 of the time I use them. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

"His name is Jacob. Jacob Black." She said. Why does that last name sound familiar?

"And he goes to are school?" I asked.

"Um... yeah." She said.

_Edward? What is it?_ Alice asked. I shook my head.

"Did he go to a different school last year?" I asked. I think I know this kid. Well maybe not him but someone with the same last name.

"Yeah." She said making me work for answers.

"What school?" I asked.

"The Quileute school." That's what I thought. Are enemies son. I least I'm pretty sure, better get more information before I excuse anyone. Maybe I will ask the kid... "Are you done now?" She asked with attitude.

"Bella dont us that kind of attitude with me. Now go to bed." I said sternly.

"What! Its only," She looked at the clock. "6:45."

"Go get a bath... then go to bed."

"But-" She started.

"No buts. Now go."

"I hate you." She said and walked away.

I don't want that. "No wait Bella. I'm sorry. You don't have to go to bed, just get a bath, okay?"

She looked at me for a minute. "Whatever." The walked up the steps. Were did she learn the attitude? Rosalie.

"Edward what were you asking all those questions for?" Alice asked.

"Because that last name sounds familiar. Black. I think I know who it is but I'm not sure."

"Well I don't remember the name." She said looking like she was concentrating.

"You wouldn't because you weren't with Carlisle when we meet them. I think they are a tribe of some sort." I said tossing the ideas around in my head.

"I remember hearing something about a tribe that turned into werewolves." Jasper said.

"Yeah I know. That's what I think they are but who knows. I guess someone else could have the same last name." I said. But I really doubt it. Its to much of a coincidence. Same school, last name...

It was silent for a good 20 minutes. Alice being the first to break it. "I'm going to go find something for Bella to wear." Then she started running up the steps.

"You don't want Bella to date him, do you?" Jasper asked feeling my 'mood' i guess.

"No. Not only is she to young, but because I don't want her near him, if hes a werewolf. " I said.

"But don't they only change when they get to manhood?" He asked. _And that maybe a while._

"Yes." I said ignoring his thoughts.

"Then whats the problem?" He asked pressing the issue at hand.

"I don't know. I guess its fine since it will only be a day." I said shrugging.

Bella came down the steps and came to me, giving me a hug. "I'm sorry for being mean. I dint really hate you. I love you. Alot."

"Its okay. I forgive you." I said returning her hug.

"Can we play a game?" Bella asked.

"How about tomorrow night. I think you should go to bed now. I promise tomorrow."

She thought about that. "What if I don't go to bed?" She asked smiling.

"Then I wont play a game." I said smiling when her face fell.

"Fine I'll go to bed." She headed for the stairs again. When she was in her room she called, "I love you all!" loud enough that even if Rosalie and Emmett were 'busy' --which luckily they aren't-- would be able to hear. We all called back with 'I love you too.'

After about half an hour I went up to Bella's room and watched her sleep. Tonight was a peaceful sleep for her she said Jacobs name a few times which caused something inside of me to bubble, but I couldn't think of the feeling. After a good 30 minutes of that I left and went downstairs and right away Emmett bombarded me with a question.

"What can't take it that she likes someone thats not you?" He asked laughing.

"Fuck off Emmett." Whoa! Did I just say that? That was not suppose to slip out...

"Edward! I don't like that kind of language in this house!" Esme yelled showing up in front of me glaring.

"Im sorry Esme." I said then looked at Emmett.

_Why should I? And you got in trouble. You got in trouble. Ha ha ha. _Emmett thought of which I ignored.

"Edward you say that all the time but do it again."

"Yeah well its all Emmett." I said smiling.

"What!?" Emmett yelled. I hope it doesn't wake Bella.

"Don't smile mister. You are in trouble and if I were you I would wipe that smile off your face." Which I did. But I still find it funny. "Now, this is the last time I will let this slide but next time there will be concatenations to pay. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Esme." I said politely.

"And, as for you, Emmett if you ever bring something up about Edward and Bella there too will be concatenationsfor you. Do you hear me?"

"Yeah, Yeah." He agreed with out looking at her.

"Emmett!" Esme yelled.

"Yes Esme I heard you and I'm sorry." He said finally turning around.

Then Bella started walking down the steps. "Emmett woke me up." She complained.

_Delayed reaction._Emmett thought turning back to the TV.

"Im sorry Bella." I apolgized for something I didn't do.

"That is quite alright. We could just play a game." She said. She must hang out with people from earlier centuries.

"You have school." I said and she gave me the puppy dog face I still cant refuse. "Fine one game. What do you want to play?"

**There's the next chapter. What do you think? What game should they play? Please tell me what game you want them to play. Whatever game has the most votes wins but you pick the games. Any games. The world of games is the limit. lol. Please review and pick a game.**


	17. Chapter 17

"DOLLS!" She yelled and dashed up the steps.

I can't believe this. Dolls? That's the dumbest game ever. Along with the girlest.

I walked into her room and there was barbie toys everywhere. Who bought this for her anyway?

"Why don't you get Alice to play?" I asked desperately wanting to get out of this. If I play I am defiantly not going to live this down by my brothers. They will probably try to get a picture, and if they do they will probably post it all around school. I can see it now. _Edward Cullens plays barbies._They'll get one with out Bella in it though, so it looks like only I play with them. That would be torture. Thought people wont say anything out loud, I can still here the thoughts in there head...

"Don't you love my?" She asked pulling the pout face again.

"Of course I love you. I just think this is more of a girls game." Can you even call it a game. I think of it as more of...torture.

"If you love me then play. And I don't think Alice would want to play a boy, silly." Oh even better. A BOY barbie. Again with the picture. _Edward Cullen plays with BOY barbies. _Then the thoughts to fuel up the suspicions of me being gay, though I'm not. Well maybe then Jessica would leave me alone. No I would rather Jessica Stanley annoying me then the thoughts. At least I could ignore her. As best I can.

"I guess your right." I agreed unwillingnly with a fake smile.

"Thank you." She said running into her closet. I walked over to the play set she set up and looked around but I didn't see a boy. Maybe she went to get scissors and is planning on cutting off one of the girls hair to make it look like a guy. There was one sitting in front of me that had the same color hair as Bella. So that must be Barbie Bella. I laughed lightly.

Just then Bella was walking out of the closet, "Whats so- ah." She caught her toe off the side of the door and toppled over, but I ran over to her and caught right before her face contacted with the floor. (A/N: I noticed that I didn't make her fall at all in the story so here it is.)

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"No I stubbed my pinkie toe." She grumbled.

Here's a good time to get out of the game. "Do you want to go to bed? Maybe your toe will feel better." I lied. That WOULDN'T make it ANY better.

"No I'm fine." She said hopping out of my lap and went to pick up the doll -- faking a limp-- that flew out of her hands when she fell. She walked over to where I was still kneeling down at when I caught her. She handed me the barbie. "Here you go. Your name is Jacob." What is she? Obsessed with this boy? How can someone be that great? I doubt hes not as nice as he seems. I still need to fine information about this Jacob Black character.

Even if he is as great as Bella says he is. I bet I can think of someone better. Only she doesnt' know and she would have to wait a while longer. He's, what I consider, nice, loving, though he can be a little overprotective, but someone like Bella needs that. He would be there for her forever. When she had her bad times. When she gets hurt, he would be there to comfort her. If she gets lost, he would be there to find her. He would be there whenever, forever. (A/N: Do you know who he's talking about?)

"I'm Jacob and your Bella?" I asked. "Jacob Black?"

"Yes Jacob Black." She said blushing.

This is so pathetic, though I wouldn't tell her that. "OK. How do you play?"

"There are no rules. Its free say and play." She said picking up the toy that's 'Bella'.

Okay how 'bout _I would never play this ever if it weren't that you liked it and begged me too. This is humiliating and idiotic... _I could keep going but Bella was waiting for me to say something. "That's cool." I faked enthusiasm that she believed.

"I know. You can start by putting some clothes on him." I didn't like those words put together.

"Why did he have no clothes to start with?" I asked sternly.

She blushed. "Because that's how I got him out of the box." I knew that she was lying but I pretended to believe her. Because I think I knew the true answer. Though I could be wrong.

"Hum." I picked up what looked like guy pants. Bella started laughing when I couldn't get them on. I couldn't help but laugh either. "What?"

"Those won't fit him because they aren't made for HIM." She said laughing again. She handed me a different pair of pants that were bigger. "Try these." Again she started laughing.

I slipped them on with out a problem. Now all he needs is a shirt. "What shirt should he wear?"

"Um..." She rummaged through all the clothes that she had and handed me a black short sleeve shirt. "Are you sure this isn't for a girl. It seems a little tight." I said looking at it. You could see the 'abs' under it.

"No its for a boy. Its something that Jake wears." She stopped the sentence quickly, like she said to much. Why would he's shirts be so tight what is he...?

"Jacob wears stuff this tight?" I asked eyeing her. Once again she blushed, but only nodded. "I don't know if I like this kid..."

"Edward." How odd but I missed that old nickname... "Hes really nice and funny."

"How do you know if you haven't even talked to him?" She said that he was cute. She only saw him in her class.

"Well he was talking to some people and he made alot of jokes and talked nice to them."

I concidered that. "Ok but I still don't like him."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course. You didn't even meet him and you already don't like him." She said giggling. That's not the reason though. I smiled in response. "Can we play already?"

"Sure. Where do you want me to start?"

"Knocking at the door." She said showing me where that was.

I 'knocked' on the door. Then barbie Bella 'answered' it.

"Hi Jacob what are you doing here?" She asked.

I no idea what to say. "Um..uh... Nothing?" I sounded like a question.

Bella sighed. "You make stuff up. Like you could have said... 'Just stopping by to see you.' Make stuff up."

"Alright." I feel silly playing with plastic dolls that you make talk.

"Oh Jacob. What are you doing here?"

"Just coming by to see you." I said dully.

"Well that's so nice of you. Please come in." She said enthusiastically.

"Nice to see you too." I said 'walking' through the door. I went to the living room and sat him on the couch.

"Would you like a drink?" She asked disappearing into the kitchen.

"What do you have?" I asked getting him off the couch and followed her to the kitchen.

She went to the fridge. "I have tea, lemonade, water..."

"How about blood?" I asked smiling.

But she glared. "Play right! Jake wouldn't ask that."

"Because he wouldn't be at the house to ever say it."

"Why cant you get over him? Its only a crush."

"I know but don' t you think your to young? You are only 7--"

She cut me off. "Almost 8."

"In another 8 months. But that's still too young."

"Why would you want blood Jake?" She said ignoring me and re-starting the torture... I mean game.

"I was only joking with you Bella." I said rolling my eyes at her. "I will just take water."

"OK. Why don't you sit at the kitchen table?"

I didn't say anything I just put him in a chair. Then I heard a click. I looked behind me just in time to see Emmett's foot. I ran out after him leaving Bella clueless behind me.

"Emmett! What do you think your doing with that camera!?" I asked running down the steps.

"I'm not letting you live this down." _This is going all over the school._

"No Emmett. I was only playing with Bella." I said running through the doors passing Esme. _What are they up to now?_

"So you were still playing with them and I'm not letting this one go." He said picking up speed and heading to the woods.

"Where do you think your going?" I really hope hes not going to the store because I wouldn't be able to restrain him in public...

"The store where else? I'm getting this made into pictures." He said laughing.

"You know I'm faster then you." I said speeding up.

"Yes but..." _You won't be getting past me and you wont be getting this._

I jumped and landed on Emmett's back and I pinned him. "And you said I wouldn't--"

"Because you won't. JASPER!" He said throwing the camera then pinned me to the ground and Jasper started running. _This is so cool! We got past you. For once! _How did I not hear his thoughts?

"Oh come on!" I said thrashing, trying to get out of Emmett grip, but unfortunately he has the strength. "Why does it always have to be me?"

"Because little bro we like trying to get past you. You know because of your mind reading. Why didn't you hear us...?" He said smiling.

"Emmett please let me up!" I said through clenched teeth trying to wiggle free, but its still not working.

"No can do little bro."

"Why do you call me little bro? I'm older then you."

"Because, yes in vampire years you are, but human years when you were changed your the youngest."

"Yeah that's what I thought. When is Jasper getting back? Or can you let me go so I can go back to Bella? I kinda just left her."

"Aw. You want to go back and play barbies?"

"No... Bella has no idea were I went and why. And shes probably crying..." That's not good. Now shell be mad at me, and its all Emmett and Jasper's fault and I'm really tired of there games around Bella. Shes human she could get hurt.

"Your playing a joke on me. If I let you get up you'll run. I know you will."

"No Emmet I swear I won't."

"I don't know..." He said unsure.

"Emmett you know me. I would never do that." Why can't I have Jasper's mood changer when I need it? "That would be something Jasper would do."

"Yeah I guess your right." He said getting off of me. I took off running towards the store. "Hey! I thought you said you were going back to Bella."

"Well I guess I lied." I just really hope that shes okay. She might trip again but I wont be there to catch her. She might die... No that wont happen. I picked up the speed when I saw Jasper's back. I was so close to him but so close to the store. "Jasper give me the camera and nobody gets hurt."

"The only problem with that is that I wont give you the camera and you cant hurt me." He said chuckling. He started slowing down then I saw the lights of Wal-mart. Great! So I started slowing down too. Emmett must not have seen me slow because he crashed into me and caused us both to fall. Dimwit.

"Okay. NOW you wont get away." He said again pinning me to the ground face down. Then he sat on my back.

"Hes already in the store so just let me up. At least let me see what the picture looks like."

"Fine." He huffed. "But if you take the camera..." _What should happen...? _"Bad things will happen." He said getting off.

"Um hm..." I said walking to the store doors. I followed Jasper's scent to were he was developing the picture.

"Hey hey hey. Back off." He said holding the camera away.

"I'm not doing anything. Can I just see the picture?" I asked glaring. How did I know they would do something like this? Then I didn't hear them when they came.

"Yeah sure. Here." He said pointing to the screen. I was a perfect picture, it had just me with the freaking doll in my hand. No Bella. So it looked like just me. Great

_Man, this is an awesome picture. Perfect! I'm a great picture taker. _Emmett.

_Wow Emmett did pretty good. _Jasper.

"Why do you guys like to torture me?" I wined.

"Because that's what you do to the younger siblings." He laughed pinching my cheek and I slapped his hand away which made him and Jasper laugh more.

"Aw. Is wittle Eddie weddie embawissed?"

"Shut up Emmett. You sound stupid." I said.

_Only sounds?_ Jasper thought chuckling and I cracked a smile

"I think its time for Eddies nappy time." He started laughing hysterically.

"What the hell Emmett I'm not a 3 year old!" I yelled.

"Someones gwampy." I growled but ignored him.

"Will you two stop. We ARE in public." Jasper said acting motherly and of course Emmett had to say something.

"Mommy Jasper! Mommy Jasper!" Emmett yelled and the little amount of people that could see us, stared.

_I think that big guys on crack.  
They belong in a nut house.  
They look familiar...  
Wheres the cheese?_

"Will you stop drawing attention Emmett." I said smacking him in the head, that would probably give a human a concussion.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Being born." I said laughing and Jasper joined in.

"Good one." He said holding up his hand for a high five. Emmett gave a pout face. "Its wok wemmett." Jasper said laughing and I rolled my eyes. Here we go again. Then the machine made a sound and the picture came out." Yes! Lets go home." He said walking to the exit.

**There's another chapter. I like the beginning but I'm not so sure about the ending. But this is the longest chapter so I'm happy.  
They are going to post the pictures in the school so I need ideas on what I should have people say or think about Edward and the other Cullens if you have any. And if you have any ideas for future chapters.  
And Im sorry but I wont be moving on until I have 15 or more reviews and 5 thoughts. So please review.  
And I would like to thank Alyssa the Twilight Lover for the idea of them playing dolls. So thanks o whole lot!**


	18. Chapter 18

**  
****BPOV**

"Well that was weird." I mumbled to myself. Edward just took off running for no reason. I didn't think he didn't like playing that much. He left me, he doesn't like me anymore. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I sat on my floor for 10 minutes then Edward came back in the room. I walked to my bed and got under the covers.

"Bella why are you crying?" Like he doesn't know.

"You dont like me anymore." I cried.

"Why would you say that?"

"You left when we were playing." I said not looking at him. He sighed.

"No Bella that's not why I left. I left because Emmett and Jasper were being stupid."

"Like normal." I giggled turning over and looking over at him.

He smiled then bent over and kissed my forehead. Hes so nice. Hes like... like an angel. Then he wiped the tears away. "Yes like normal. I'm sorry I left you. Is there a way I could make it up?"

I thought about that for a little then said. "Let me stay up longer."

"But Bella its already 11:00 and you have school. How about tomorrow night?"

"No tonight."

"Bella..."

"Please.... Eddie?" I said using his old nickname.

He smiled that odd lopsided grin that. "OK but if you start falling asleep your going to bed."

"Deal!" I yelled jumping out of my bed and running out the door. I'm not even tired. Who needs sleep? I know 7 people who don't. I'm the only one that does and it sucks.

I was about to turn down a hallway but I saw Emmett standing at the bathroom door so I headed toward him. As I got close I could hear he was saying something but I didn't know what.

"Hi Em." I said walking up to him. His song stopped.

"Hey little human." He said laughing.

"What are you doing?"

"Jasper's in the bathroom and I'm singing a song that he doesn't like. He says it annoying, but I think its funny."

"Whats the song?"

"Well its not really a song its more of a saying."

"What is it?"

"Splish splash empath taking a bath."

That's funny. I started laughing. "That's... funny...Em." I said in between laughs.

"I know. That's what I think, but you know Jasper. All serious all the time."

"You know I can hear you guys?" Jasper asked from in the bathroom.

"Yeah we know." Emmett said backing away from the door.

"Where did you get it from?" I asked.

"By a girl known as Alyssa the Twilight Lover."

"That's cool. So its splish slash empath taking a bath?"

"Yep thats what it is."

I walked back down the hallway and headed downstairs to find something to eat. The whole way down the stairs I repeated that silly saying over and over, but I wasn't watching were i was going a I tripped on the last step. This time it was Alice that caught me.

"I saw this happening and I saw that Edwards letting you stay up."

I nodded, "Yes he is. Will you let go of me?" I asked because she was still holding me and it hurt. Shes not as gentle as Edward.

"Sorry. Hey do you want to go dress up?"

"No." I said walking past her but unfortunately shes faster then me and she blocked my way.

"Please Bella?" She begged.

"No!" I screamed and ran away. I looked behind my shoulder to see if she was following and she wasn't. Then I ran into something hard, I looked up to see Esme standing there.

"Are you ok honey?" She asked concern.

"Yeah." I said rubbing my head.

"Why are you still up. You should be in bed."

"Me and Edward made a deal. Hes letting me stay up until I fall asleep." I smiled. I can get Edward to do anything for me. What did Em and Jazz call him before? A push over?

"Oh really? What if your grumpy tomorrow for school?"

"I promise I wont be grumpy." Then I thought of something. "Cant you just make me a vampire? Then I don't have to sleep and I wont be grumpy for school tomorrow."

"Your too young and you wouldnt be ready to go to school."

"Yeah I would. Edward and the others go to school." I said frowning.

"No Bella. We will talk about this when your older."

"But-" I started complaining.

"No buts Bella."

"Fine." I said walking away. Then I said the saying again and that cheered me up. I went to the living room and turned the TV on. I flipped through the channels, though I couldn't read most of them, until I found something on nick. I turned it on and it was Sponge bob. Sponge bob is my favorite show...

I think I fell asleep after the 3 show because in the morning I woke up in my room. I stumbled out of bed to the door, but someone opened in. It was Alice. "Oh god Bella. You look crappy." She said dragging me to the bathroom. I didn't have enough energy to complain. She worked on me for what seemed like all day.

"OK now go get ready for school. Your clothes are on your bed." She said and I just grunted. Maybe I should have gone to bed when Edward told me to... I went to my bed and slipped my clothes on then trugded downstairs. Edward was getting me a bowl of cereal..

"I told you, you should have gone to bed." He said setting the cereal in front of me.

"Shut up." I mumbled stuffing a spoonful in my mouth. He just chuckled.

After I was done I slid off the chair and grabbed my bag and headed to the garage. I walked over to Edwards Volvo and got in the front seat. Then 5 minutes later everyone else came out. Edward opened the door and said, "We were planning on taking Emmett's jeep." I didn't say anything, knowing that he would give up and get in. He sighed and got in the drivers seat. "I knew I should of made you go to bed." He said backing out of the garage. But I again didn't say anything. It was quiet the rest of the way to school.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I jumped out of the car and slamed the door. I walkd away, without saying bye to anyone, to the school doors. I opened to door and walked into the school and saw Jacob. I waved to him and he started walking over to me.

**What do you think? In the next chapter 2 things are going to happen.  
And again another thanks to Alyssa the Twilight Lover for using her saying. 'Splish splash ****empath taking a bath.'**


	19. Chapter 19

He came over and stood in front of me. I looked up and smiled. Of course I'm tired and grumpy. Now I should have certainly gone to bed.

"Hey. Bella right?"

"Yeah." I said a kept staring. I felt like I was being rude staring at him but it looked like it didn't faze hI'm. Hes probably use to it.

"Right. Would you like to go out with me?"

Oh my god. The popular Jacob Black is asking my, the plain Bella Swan, that lives with vampires, out. "Yeah."

"OK cool. Well I'm going to go. Talk to you later." He said walking away back to his friends.

I feel like an idiot. I said only 2 words the whole time he was here. God I'm stupid. I headed for my class and took a seat in the back.

The teacher came in a he was going on and on with his boring teaching then suddenly the sleepless night took over. I let the darkness take me gladly.

I was dreaming about last night when Emmett taught me the funny saying.

"Splish splash empath taking a bath." I laughed then I heard more then just Emmett laugh. My head shot up. I looked around the class room and everyone was staring at me and laughing. Even Jacob. If Edward was here he wouldn't be laughing he would rip the heads off anyone that was laughing. I could feel the tears filling my eyes.

"Miss Swan. Please come here. I think you need a walk." The teacher said.

Why would I take a walk? I'm in school. I went up to his desk to see him signing a pink slip of some sort. When he was done he handed it to me. "Your going to the principals."

Whats a princapual? "Wheres that?"

"The last door on the right."

I walked to the door and heard a lot of ohs. Whats so bad about a principal? I walked down the hall and turned to the right. I opened the door and went in. There was a lady sitting at a desk in front of another door. "Hello dear. Do you have a slip?"

I handed her the pink slip then stepped back.

"Class annoyance and falling asleep." She mumbled to herself. "Have a seat and he'll be right with you." I sat down and waited for the principal to come out.

He came out and he looked mean. He was fat. Hes eyes were squeezed into slits that made him look mean. "Miss Swan." He said hard. I stood up and followed him.

He sat in a big leather chair and he motioned for me to sit in a plastic chair. "I see you were talking and sleeping in class."

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"You still did it. Your getting a week of detention for it. You must be taken home early too." He said. Detention? Whats that now? A week? 7 days?

"Who will take me home? Can Edward?" I asked. He wont be mad at me. I hope.

"Who? Edward Cullen? How do you know him?" How stupid do you have to be?

"He's my brother."

He's mouth feel open. "The Cullen's are your siblings?"

Whats so weird about that? "And the Hales."I hate when people call them all the Cullen because there is Rose and Jazz HALE.

"Wow." Was all he said. I waited for a little then talked again.

"So can Edward take me home?"

"But hes in class now and he needs to learn." Like he needs to learn. He had every class, he has now, over 90 years. He knows more then the teachers does. Hes also nicer then them. He would do anything for me.

"So. Call him. He'll take me home, because he loves me."

"I'm sure." He said grabbing the phone.

**Edwards POV**

I was sitting in my first class bored to death. Not only was the class boring the teacher was giving false information. Nice to know we can trust are education. I wonder how Bella's day is going so far.

The phone started ringing, interrupting the teacher. _What now? _He went to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?".... "Oh Mr. Shrvinski.".... "Why?"... "Bella Swan? How do they know each other?"

Bella? What did Bella do? Is she OK?

"Siblings? I didn't know that.".... "Yes. I will." He hung the phone up and looked at me.

"Edward you need to go get Bella from the principals." I got up and collected my stuff. I went to hes desk and got a hall pass and early leaving note. I then headed to the elementary school and headed to the principals to get Bella.

**How was that? I know its kind of short and Im sorry. But, what will Edward do? Will he be mad? You choose with suggestions.**


	20. Chapter 20

I walked into the office and was greeted by the front office to sweetly.

"Oh hi Edward." She said batting her eyes. _Oh my god hes so hot. If only I was 50 years younger, Id be all over him. _

That is just gross but I pretended I didn't see her poor flirting and smiled. "I'm here to get Bella."

_I wonder if that's his daughter. With that body... I wouldn't blame that girl..._I'm tired off hearing this pervert thought. I blocked my head so I didn't have to hear it.. "Yes. Of course. Shes in there." She said pointing to the door behind her.

Why would Bella be in the principals? Never though she used her attitude in school. We need to start teaching her manners and how to speak nicly, but Emmett does help with that. Neither does Jasper... Or me. When I guess that manners thing isn't going to happen from us.

I opened the door and saw Bella sitting in a chair facing the door and the principal glaring at her. Bella came running over to me and I opened my mind back up to see what he was thinking. _Shes such a brat. She has no manners. She doesn't respect her elders... _He kept on going with the insults.

"I'm sorry, sir." I apologized.

"Well yes. Shes to go home for the rest of the day and she has a week of detention." I stated. A WEEK of detention!

"What did she do to deserve a WEEK of detention?" I asked.

"Sleeping in class and disturbing it." _Why does he even care? Its his sister. I didn't care about my sisters. I remember..._

"What did she do to disturb class?"

"Why don't you ask her? He said rudely.

Unless she shot a gun off in class, she doesn't deserve it. "What did you do?"

"It was something Em taught me." That cant be good then.

_Em? Who's Em? Is that some nickname for that big guy Emmett? I guess hes not as scary as he looks._

"What did Em teach you?" I asked slowly.

"A saying." She said rocking on her heels.

I grinned at her and a smile spread across her face. "What was the saying, silly?"

_What the hell is this? There acting as if they are more then brother and sister._

"Splish splash empath taking a bath." She giggle.

"Em...came...up...with...that?" I asked between laughs then I started into hysterics, which started Bella rolling on the floor.

"...Yes!" She said after she caught her breath enough to say in it.

We continued laughing and I was listening to the principals thoughts.

_How is that funny? Its stupid. Hes like 17 or 18 and hes laughing about something that a 7 year old is. Its irresponsible. Kids are getting more and more immature every year. _I'm tired of hearing his negative thoughts. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.

"You have no sense of humor." I said after I could talk but Bella was still laughing. I wonder if you can die from laughing to much. I looked at Bella. She looks a little blue. "Bella breath."

"I...can't." She chocked out.

"Yes you can and you will. Just stop laughing." I chuckled.

Slowly her laughs reduced until she wasn't laughing anymore...or breathing. I sighed. "Breath Bella."

She breathed in heavily then exhaled. "Okay. Its all going." She said smiling at me and I rolled my eyes. I turned back to Mr. No humor, as Emmett would probably say.

"Like I said, you have NO sence of humor."

"I do to have a sense of humor." _No student talked to me like that before._

"Yeah I'm sure. Show me." I'm probably digging myself a hole right now.

"Well. Um. Lets see here." He hesitated. _I don't know any jokes. I don't think I even have a sense of humor._

"Yeah thats what I thought." I mumbled.

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that, anyway? Your the student and I'm the principal. You listen authority."

"Im almost an adult." Im over 100 years old.

"Yeah ALMOST." _You aren't though._

"Well I don't care you are not giving Bella detention for ONE disturbance. And for the falling asleep that was my fault."

_I wonder what they were doing...? "_One disturbance too many."

"Shes not going to the detention at all this week, but I will take her home. And tomorrow you will not drag her in here and yell at her. If I hear that you do, there is going to consequences to pay." I said picking Bella up and heading out the door.

_Here he comes again. So dreamy. _I nodded to the front office lady then we were in the hallway. And the kids were just heading to lunch. I didn't think we were in there that long.

"Are you mad at me?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"No Bella. I could never be mad at you."

"OK. I love you." She smiled up at me.

"I love you too."

"Jacob." She said under her breath. "Will you hang on?" She asked then walked away without an answer.

"Hi Bella." He said walking over to her to hug her but she backed away. "Whats wrong?"

"Get away from me. I'm not going out with you again." What happened to her? I thought she liked him. Must be the sleepless night.

"What did I do?" He asked raising his voice. No one talks to my little sister like that. I walked over and stood behind her. _Whoa! Who's that? _Hes eyes widened a little then he looked back at Bella.

"You were laughing at me. Your not suppose to do that. You should have stood up for me. I know Edward would never laugh AT me. Maybe WITH me. But you, you laughed AT me, just like everyone else." Bella scowled.

"Bella-" He started.

"Don't Bella me. Where through." She said then turned around. "Whoa! I didn't know you were there." She said blushing then walked pass me and out the doors without a glance behind her.

I ran after her smiling. She stuck up for herself this time. I got in the car and stared at her till she looked at me.

"Where did you learn those things? About what a guy should do."

"Alice and Rose."

Of course. "What no Esme?" I asked being funny.

"She did say a few things."

"Well I'm glad you stuck up for yourself. And your right I wouldn't have laughed at you, but with you."

"I know that's why I said it. Would I lie about that kind of things?"

"I know you would lie but I know you wouldn't about that kind of thing."

We both laughed. "I think you have had enough laughing for today." I said sternly.

"I'm not allowed to laugh?" She asked with her eyes wide. It was hard to keep a straight face.

"No." I said then brusted into a laugh. I looked over at Bella to see why she wasn't laughing. There she was trying not to laugh, she had tears running down her face. "Bella?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?" I asked slowly. "Why are you crying?" What did I say that would upset her?

"I'm fine. I'm not crying." She laughed. 5 minutes later, still laughing.

We pulled into the garage. "Okay Bella, it wasn't that funny. You can stop laughing." She didn't stop laughing so I got out of the car went over to the passenger seat. I picked her up and carried her to the living room. I gently threw her on the couch then went to get her lunch, she was still laughing when I came back.

How long can she laugh? I sat the food in front of her and she stopped laughing and started eating.

Wow. The trick is food.

**How was that chapter? I'm thinking of making her older. Is 13 good? Or should I keep going with this age? Suggestions are gladly taken. Thanks to Alyssa the Twilight Lover. She had a suggestion for the past 3 chapters and they were great.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I decided to redo chapter 21. I like this one better and so did Alyssa the Twilight Lover. I had her read it and she did a great job with the mistakes that I had. She also gave me the idea of the civil war. So a big thanks to her. I hope you all like this on as much as the last on. But hopefully more. Again, this is a NEW chapter 21. I re did it because I liked it better. So if it doesnt make sense PM me and I will explain better, if needed.**


	22. Chapter 22

**It is the improved chapter 21. Enjoy!**

**Bella's 10**

I was sitting in my room finishing my homework, but I wouldn't figure out this problem.

"Edward!" I yelled.

He ran through the door tensed. "What is it Bella?" He asked worried searching my room. Always so protective.

I rolled my eyes. Lets make this fun, "My homework's attacking me!" I shrieked jumping off my bed and hiding behind him. "Its trying to fry my brain!" I said pointing to it on my bed. "Do something! Set it on fire. Burn it! Burn it!" I jumped up and down.

He loosened up and chuckled. "I wonder what you teachers would say if you came to school and your excuse for you not having you homework would be: 'My older brother, Edward, burned it because I said it was trying to fry my brain.'"

"She'd probably mistake it as 'I burned it because Edward was trying to fry my brain.' Shes so deft its not even funny. But I would add to what you said 'And he believed me." I laughed. I like making fun of his over protectiveness and he knew it.

"Its not nice to make fun of people." He said. Why does he always have to be about politeness. Hes the total opposite of Jazz and Em.

"Aw. That means I cant make fun of you or Em or Jazz?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" He asked with a smile. It was a funny grin because it was crooked but it was so cute.

"Um. You could do my homework." I said in a rush.

"Trying to be sneaky? I'm not DOING your homework. I'll help."

"Fine. I guess that's the best I can get." I said walking back to my bed and sitting down. I looked up at Edward who didn't move away from the door. "Are you coming?" I asked. Always so slow and hes the one with the super powers.

"Sorry. Yeah." He walked over and sat down on the opposite side of me. "So what problem?"

"Um..." I pretended to search for a certain problem, "just ALL OF IT." I threw my hands up.

"Bella you don't have to yell. I have perfect hearing. Now lets see." He took the paper and looked over it. "You have to be kidding me. When I was in 5th grade I didn't have to learn problems this advanced."

"That WAS over 100 years ago. Were not in the_ 20 _century. Were in the _21 _century." I said like I was stating the obvious.

"Yes Bella. Your right but in 1986 we were learning this in high school." He said raising an eyebrow.

"That was still..." I used my hands to count how many years but I don't have enough fingers or toes. "a long time ago."

"But I wasn't learning-"

I cut him off. "Can we just do this already? I don't want me brain fried anymore then it is now."

He chuckled again, "507 x 465? Get a piece of paper and write the bigger number over the smaller on."

I fished through my no-so-organized backpack until I found a scrap piece of paper.

"You got a 54% on a math test?" He asked through his teeth.

I pretended to be scared. "I suck at math."

"Bella..." He warned.

Act scared, though I'm not. Its actually funny, the look on his face. "If you help me I might get better." I said feebly.

He exhaled deeply. "Write the bigger number over the smaller one." He order. Anger issues.

I did as he said then he told me how to do it. Then he helped with the next but I got most of it by myself. By the 5th one I mastered it.

"Good job Bella. I'm proud of you." He said hugging me so I hugged him back.

"I told you I would get better if you taught me. You should be my teacher." I laughed pulling away from his embrace.

"I'm to young and you would probably laugh the whole class." He said.

"Your to young. Your old your over 100." I laughed. Making fun of his age. Well Carlisle is older. Hes like 300. Wow I have some old family members.

"LOOKING. I'm to young looking." He said shaking his head with a smile.

"Oh.." I wided my eyes.

"Time to go to bed." Edward suddenly say. What does he think he is? I mother?

"Mother hen! Mother hen!" I yelled jumping on my bed pointing at him.

"Ha, ha, ha, Bella. If you want I'll go get Esme." He said challenging me.

"Your no fun." I said climbing under my sheets.

"That's why you laugh when ever I do or say something. Now good night." He said closing the door so I couldn't say anything or argue with him.

I quickly feel asleep, falling into a dream.

I was walking in the woods and there was this noise, that I couldn't place. All I knew was that it was scaring me. I continued to travel into the woods and the sound was approaching me. I decided that I would hide until what ever passed, so I jumped behind a big tree.

A good 5 minutes passed and there were people, and a lot of them. They were in a uniform, that was blue and red. They were carrying guns around there shoulders. They didn't look in very good condition. They had blood all over themselves, some didn't have any shoes, though it was very cold. They marched pass me and when I knew they wouldn't be able to hear me I ran up the road.

Then I encountered another soldier and just stood there. I could tell he had blond hair, he was tall and lean. He looked familiar but I couldn't place a name. I still stood there frozen. Would he hurt me or help me? He turned and saw me, then he started running after me. I didn't know where to go because no matter what way I go he'll catch me, but I cant just stand her, so I took it to the wood. I seemed like I was walking, not running, which I wanted to do. I looked back to see if he was following me but I didn't see him. I turned back around and he was in front of me. I stopped in my tracks and tried to run the other way but he caught me. I screamed.

I jumped out of my sleep screaming with tears running down my face. No one came so I got out of my bed and ran to Edwards, but his room was empty, so I headed downstairs. I saw Jasper sitting on the couch looking at me.

"Whats wrong?" Jasper asked with concern thick in his voice and on his face. He came over to me in a flash and bent down to my level.

"Wh-wh- Wheres Edward?" I cried.

"He went out hunting. Please tell me what happened." He pleaded, picking me up and carrying me to the couch.

"I had a nightmare." I wish Edward was here. He would know what to do. He always makes me fell better.

"Well, what was it about?" Should I tell him or wait for Edward? "You can trust me Bella. Please tell me so I can help."

"I was walking," It was hard for me to understand myself because of the sobs that came from my mouth. "and there was this noise. I looked and saw soldiers in red and blue uniforms with guns around there shoulders passed and I went back on the road. So I hid behind a big tree. The noise passed so I went back on the road. I saw another soldier h-" I was interrupted by Jasper.

"What did this soldier look like?" He asked.

"He had blond hair, kind of tall and lean." I said looking in his eyes, then I realized that's Jasper.

I screamed and jumped out his lap running to my room. I can't believe Jasper would do that. He was going to kill me or something.

He ran into the room, "Its not what you think, Bella." He said walking over to me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled running out the door, then to Edwards room. I shut the door and I hid under his couch, though that wouldn't help considering he could just sniff me out.

I saw Edwards door open. "Bella listen to me. I would never hurt you I promise. I love you." He said bending down in front of the couch looking at me.

"I don't believe you! Leave me alone! Get away!" I said throwing one of Edwards journals at him. I missed. I climbed out on the other side of the bed and I stared at him. He looked sad, but that could be a facade. "I don't trust you!" I screamed again.

Then I heard the door open and both are heads whipped to the side to see who it was. It was an angry looking Edward.

**Which one did you like better? What should happen next? Suggestions glaly taken! I got this suggestion by an anonymous reveiwer known as kenzie and I just wanted to say I will use in a future chapter.**


	23. Chapter 23

I ran over to Edward, hiding behind him. "Jasper you are going to say away from Bella. Don't touch her and if I find out you do, you aren't going to enjoy whats coming for you." Edward said in a hard voice, glaring at Jasper. While Edward said this I was looking at Jasper. His sad face all of a sudden turned hard. Confident?

"Edward, I wasnt going to do anything to her. She had a nightmare about about the Civil War and I was trying to help her."

"That's not what I saw in Alice's vision." He said, then he spun around and picked me up, taking me to my room. He laid me down and covered me up, then sat down on my bed. "Bella, I'm so sorry I left you alone. I should have at least told you that I was going hunting." He said looking at me.

"No its fine." I smiled.

"Sure it is. So what was that dream about?" He asked not returning the smile.

"I don't really want to say." I confessed.

"Why?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

"It might get you madder."

"I could never be mad at you." He said.

How to word this. "Well you would probably get mad at Jasper and even though he is...scary? I still love him." Is scary the right word. I don't know but good enough.

He smiled now. "Yeah. Though he can be annoying I still love him too."

"So if I tell you, promise not to get mad at him."

He rolled his eyes. "I promise."

I told him about the whole dream. About the running, the soldiers, the one that looked familiar, him running after me. When I went downstairs and recognized the resemblance and the whole 'fight' scene.

"Oh and sorry about ruining your one journal. I kinda threw it at Jasper and stuff." I smiled weakly hoping he wouldn't be mad.

"Thats fine Bella." He said reaching over with his arms extended toward me. I did the same and embraced. "Night Bella."

"Night... Eddie." I said and smiled.

He grinned back. "Surprisingly I still miss that." He said heading for the door. I giggled while he shut the door.

**Jasper's POV**

I would never hurt Bella. What did Edward see in Alice's vision? Was I thinking of hurting Bella? No I pleading with her to believe me but she wouldn't. Is she going to be afraid of me now? Will she ever be able to love me again? How come I always screw things up? I'm the only one that really messes things up.

While debating all this I was pacing in the living room then Alice and the rest came through the door.

"Wheres Edward?" Alice asked.

"In Bella's room." I said picking my pacing back up, looking at the floor.

"Jasper knock it off and stop with the freakin' pacing." Alice said and I obeyed looking at her.

"What is it Alice?"

"I saw the whole scene with you and Bella, but Edward saw Bella screaming and running away from you and he came rushing home without seeing the rest. So he probably overreacted because I saw all the things he was going to do to you but he kept changing his mind that I couldn't get a clear picture."

"I think hes fine because like I said hes with Bella." I said fighting the urge to pace again.

Alice's eyes glazed over saying she was having a vision. She had a huge grin stretched over her face when it was done.

"What is it Alice?" I asked shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Oh nothing." She said skipping off to the kitchen.

I stood there dumbfound, not knowing what to do. I heard someone descending down the steps and turned to look. I saw Edward walking slowly down the steps with a grin on his face.

"Hey Edward?" I asked not moving from were I was just in case I had to run. He chuckled at my thoughts.

"I'm not going to chase you down Jasper."

"Are you still mad?" I asked still not moving from where I was as Edward was sitting down on the couch.

"Well I heard Alice's thoughts and I heard that I didn't hear the whole thing. That I over-reacted a little-"

I cut in, "A little?"

"Don't push it." He said with no look of humor on his face. "I over-reacted and I'm sorry. And I don't think Bella will hate you to long because she said, quote, 'Well you would probably get mad at Jasper and even though he can be...scary? I still love him.' Unquote. So she'll forgive you...eventually. I don't know when. I'm no Alice."

"Yeah I know. If so it would be a little akward." I said chuckling. and he laughed with me.

**OK so do you think that was a good ending for this chapter? Was it a good chapter? Edward forgives Jasper and Bella will...eventually. lol. So now I was thinking that I should have her be 13. What do you think? I have a great idea too. :) Please review. I want at least 10 reviews. Its not that many and all you have to do is push the little review button and say how much you like or dislike my story. I will gladly take suggestions though I have something for the next chapter from the anonymous reviewer kenzie. So that chapter is for her. Review. Review. Review.**


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is for anonymous reviewer kenzie.**

**Bella's 13 almost. lol. You'll see why.**

I'm at school passing out inventionsto almost everybody in my grade. Everyone, Alice, is making me have a birthday party for my 13 birthday tomorrow. I would really rather not but you know Alice. Can't deny her party fun. She said that I was to pass out all the inventions today at school. I was having a boys and girls party. The guys will go home after the party, but all the girls are staying, if they want. By the end of the day I had all of them passed out to the whole grade. I walked out of the school doors and waited for Edward to pull up in his Volvo, hoping I wouldn't get stopped by Jess or someone else. But luck wasn't on my side, like it ever is.

"Hey Bella?" Jess called, her smiling self. She was followed by Lauren. Great here comes the gossip girls. I unwillingly turned to look at her after one more quick sweep of the parking lot.

"What Jess?" I asked not bothering with politeness, knowing her she wouldn't notice a difference.

"This party, its at your place?" She asked, fanning the invetiation. It says right on the thing 'The Cullen house hold' then directions.

I just nodded then looked over my shoulder, seeing the Volvo. "I have to go." I said not even looking at Jess or Lauren. I ran to the car and jumped in. "Bout time." I grumbled, putting my seat belt on.

"Your in a mood. Whys that?" Edward asked, munuvering the car between kids, at a slow pace. Then we hit the road and he sped up.

"The party. I hate Alice. Why does she have to give me a party. I don't want one. Spotlights not the best thing when you a klutz." I said looking out the window at the passing landscape.

"Being raised by vampires, you would think you'd be graceful." He chuckled.

I looked at him, "This is no laughing matter, Edward."

"Bella," He sighed. "Alice is trying to do the best she can. She loves you. She wants to make you happy. And-"

"Whats to make me happy!?" I yelled throwing my hands up. "If she wants to make me happy so much, then she would cancel the damn party."

"Bella! Don't use that language!" He yelled at me. Who cares what I use, its still part of the English language.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. But will you ask her too?"

He shook he's head. "No can do. I want you to have this party as much as Alice does. To be exact, the whole family does, so no matter what you say your having the party." He smiled. I groaned when he pulled into the driveway.

When he pulled into the garage I jumped out of the car and ran upstairs, passing Alice and Jasper on the couch. Of couse the last step I tripped on, but cold hands caught me. I stood up and walked to my room, without tripping. I did my homework and when I was done I went downstairs to the kitchen, to see Esme making something.

"Hi Esme." I said smiling when she turned around.

"Hi honey. Are you hungry?" She said smiling.

"Yeah! Im sarved! What are we--I-- having." I asked.

"Its quesadillas. You like them right. If not then I'll make something else.

"No. I dont like them." I paused and she frowned, with me still smiling. "I love them."

She sighed in relief. "I hoped you would."

When they were done she stuck the plate in front of me and I ate. When I was done I went to get a shower, interrupted by Emmett. He knocked on the door then said, "Splish splash empath taking a bath." I sighed ignoring him as best I could. He kept repeating it until I turned the shower water off, then I heard him running away. Hes a vampire! Hes suppose to be quiet, not sound like a heard of elephants. I got dressed the went to bed.

I woke up to see two sets of golden eyes looking at me. One was non other then Alice and the other was Emmett. "Happy Birthday, Bella!" They yelled together.

"Ugh!" I groanedsitting up. I was, yet, another year older. This sucks. Not only am I older but the party's tonight. I really hope today goes slow.

**The end of school**

Great today went TOO fast. I have NO homework so I can use that as an excuse. Maybe I can lock myself in my room. Knowing Alice should would have Emmett bust down my door, then she'll drag me out. There's no way to get out of this. When Edward pulled into the garage I sulked into the house. Then ambushed by Alice.

"Hey! Are you excited tonight?" Alice asked literally vibrating from excitement.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"That's the party spirit." She said bouncing away.

I went upstairs and threw my book bag in my closet then trudged back downstairs, settling in the couch, hoping no one wants my help. The next thing I knew, I felt some on shaking me then I heard voices. "Bella? Bella wake up. You need to get ready." Edward said, shaking me again. I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed my face.

"What happened?" I yawned.

"You fell asleep. You have to get up. The first person is going to show up in a half an hour." I let the words sink in. Wait I fell asleep? At least I didn't have to help, but now its party time. Ugh!

I got up, then out of no where I was being carried. I could only guess. Alice.

**I was going to have the party in this chapter but it got long so I will have the party the next chapter for sure. What do you think?**


	25. Chapter 25

**This chapter is also for kenzie. She gave me a great idea like I said and I used it.  
Most reviews I get I use so I you give my some I will use it most likely.**

"Alice, put me down. I can walk." I said trying, usesuslly, to wiggle out of her grip. She huffed then dropped me on her bed. "Why am I on your bed?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

She ran into her closet then came back out with something in her hand. She stopped in front of me and threw them at me. "Shut up and put them on." Bad mood pixie.

"Whats your problem?" I asked slipping my shirt off and putting the on Alice gave me. I starred at her glaring face to see a change in expression, that I knew wouldn't happen. She was in such a perky mood and now--boom--the bad mood takes over.

"Your bad mood, is my problem." She grumbled while I pulled on my pants. My bad mood? After that nap I feel fine now. I'm kind of looking forward to this party now. Its her that's in a bad mood.

"Im not in a bad mood, Alice. Im looking forward to the party." I said turning my back to her and started for the door, so her reaction made me jump.

She bounced over to, then wrapped her arms around my shoulders."Are you really? Your excited? Oh Bella! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled, grabbing my hand and ran over to the steps.

"Alice, I cant run as fast as you." I giggled. She sighed and picked my up, running down the steps. I didn't bother trying to free myself, because I didn't really care. I wasn't picked up against my will, this time.

She sat me in front of the door and I looked at her confused. "I thought the first person wasnt coming for another 30 minutes." I said walking over to the couch.

"No Edward was lying. They are going to started up the drive way in 3 minutes, so they'll be here in 5." She said then dashed off to do who knows what.

Why did Edward lie to me? I thought he promised never to lie. I shrugged that off and started pacing. A learned jester from Edward. For some reason I was nervous now. What if I trip in front of everyone? That would be embarrassing and Edward wouldn't be able to rush to my side to stop my fall. That would suck, but it will probably happen to me. With my luck I would fall down all the steps. I looked over at the spiral staircase and glared. "I'm staying away from you."

"Who?" Emmett boomed from beside me, which make me jump. "Dang, Bella, dont jump out of you sock." He laughed.

I blushed, "Shut up, Em." I said smacking his arm.

The door bell rang and Emmett ran off, "Its your time to shine Bella." Emmett said laughing. Just what I need more good luck to fuel the bad luck.

I walked the few steps to the door and opened it. It was the gossip girls--Jess and Lauren--and Mike and Angela. "Hi." I said looking over Mike, Jess and Lauren, stopping on Angela's face and smiling and she smiled back.

"Hey Bella." Mike said hugging me. Ugh that's gross. He didn't let go, so I shoved him.

"Get off, Mike." I said shoving him as hard as I could and he finally let go. He walked off smiling though he just got rejected. Jess and Lauren just walked by, scanning the room. What could they possibly be looking for? Angela stayed in the door at with an apologetic smile.

"Hey, Ang." I smiled. "Come on." I walked over to the steps and thought, I thought I was going to stay away from you. "You can put your sleeping stuff here." I pointed to a little area next to the steps. The gossip girls heard this and did the same, but also Mike heard.

"Why don't I get to spend the night?" He frowned.

"Your a boy." I said walking to the door because someone rang the door bell. Why did Alice make me invite him? I opened the door to see Sam, Tyler and Eric. I just smiled and walked away with an annoying golden retriever boy named Mike following. After about an hour everyone that was coming, arrived.

Everyone was now in the backyard playing games. Most of the guys were playing tackle football and the girls were watching and chatting. I snuck in the house and went to the kitchen. I saw Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie and Alice but no Esme or Carlisle. "Wheres Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"They thought that we could handle it, so they went hunting." Jasper answerd. They were in charge of the party? This is going to be a disaster.

"Oh." I said hopping of the chair and going back outside. Mike and Tyler ran by me and Mike smacked my butt. "What the heck, Mike. Do you want to be sent home?" I asked him and he stopped in it tracks and walked over to me.

"Now you wouldn't do that to me, right, Hun?" He asked, kissing my cheek, then he ran off.

"Ew..." I said wiping my cheek. Maybe being outside isn't the best.

A good two hours went by without any problems from Mike but then he walked over to me and Angela. I was leaning on the house drinking soda and talking to Ang and he came over.

"Ang," He nodded then turned to me. "Bella." He said walking closer. I pressed against the house and he put his hands on either side of my head, leaning down. I was to shocked to do anything and I think Angela was too. "I think I can give you the best birthday present." He said leaning into me. I had no where to go, I was trapped and I felt paralyzed. Finally I unfroze.

"GET OFF ME, MIKE!" I yelled in his face and shoved him on the ground, then dumped my soda on his head. Edward, Emmett and Jasper came running--at human speed--out the door.

Emmett looked down and smiled at Mike, Edward glared at him and Jasper took him in the house, dragging him by the arm.

The rest of the party went without a hitch and I think they kicked Mike out because I didn't see him the rest of the day.

**JPOV**

We heard Bella yell and we ran out the door, at human pace. We saw Mike lying on the ground with soda all over his head. Emmett smiled at him and Edward glared causing him to flinch. I, on the other hand, picked him up by his arms and carried him in the house. No one touches my little sister. I walked right out the other door and sat him out front.

"Call your mother. Your never to come here again and your never to touch my sister again. If you do then I would start sleeping with my eyes open, if I were you." I threatened then pushed him on the grass.

I started to the door. "Will you let me bourgh a towle to dry off?" He asked not getting off the ground. I stepped through the door and slammed it shut. I walked to the, now full, trash can and walked back to the door, opening it.

"No, but you can take this to the end of the drive way." I said throwing the trash at him, then I shut the door again.

The rest of the party went without another promblem, with the golden retriver boy gone. Now its time for the sleepover.

**This is again longer then I thought it was going to be, so im going to try to post the sleepover thing today right after this one. This age is going to be long.**


	26. Chapter 26

**This chapter is also for kenzie. She gave me a great idea like I said and I used it.  
Most reviews I get I use so I you give my some I will use it most likely.**

**BPOV**

After opening my presents, which I didn't like any from my 'friends' but I like from my family. Emmett and Jasper got me a 4wheeler. Edward got me the helmet, of course. Alice and Rose got me a nice outfit, a racing suit. It was okay, better then other things I got and I hope they aren't planning on me racing. I can only imagine. Then we ate this huge cake. And being Emmett, after everyone was done, he took a handful of cake and threw it in my face. I also took a handful and through it at him but he ducked and it hit Rose. She screamed about me ruining her outfit and ran into the house, while everyone else laughed. When the guys were leaving Alice made me change.

I came out and all the guys were gone. "Wow. They left fast." I said looking around the yard. There was only girls and most of them were looking at me like I had a trancala on my face.

"They didn't leave." Alice giggled. "Emmett kicked them out. There out front." She giggled again and I joined in this time. That made me think back to Mike and I shuddered. Jasper kick him out then. I wonder what his mom said. It was about 7 so Alice told everyone to come in the house and we could all play truth or dare. When she said all does she mean Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Edward and her included? I'm am surprised though. They were handling this pretty well. And I hope they remember that there are humans here that don't know about vampires, so they better keep the dares to a minium.

We all gather in a circle. The furniture was moved out of the way so we could all fit. Including Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rose and Alice. I stared wide eyed at all of them. I know Edward and Rose can control themselves but Jasper Emmett and Alice are a whole different story. "Don't worry. Bella." Alice said winking. "I say, since its Bella's birthday that she goes first." I looked at her shaking my head, slightly. She spun the bottle to see who would give me a dare or truth.

It landed on Jess and she smiled evily. "Okay, Bella, truth or dare?"

I thought about it, "Dare." I said confidently.

"I dare you to kiss, on the lips, the person to your left." Everyone laughed. I looked to my left to see Edward. He's eyes were wide and I imagined mine were too. Not only is he 4 years older but he's my brother.

"Jess-" I started saying.

She shook her head. "No, Bella, you have to and you too Edward." Oh its game on.

I leaned into Edward and he did the same and are lips met. His lips were cold, but they felt so warm to me. And I could have swore I felt a shock, or something along those lines. I pulled back and smiled at him, trying to make it an apologetic smile and he did the same.

"Okay. There ya go." I said truning to face everyone and they all, now were the ones with the wide eyes. "What?" I asked looking at Jess.

"I didn't think you were going to actually do it." She said with her mouth gaping open.

I shrugged. I spun the bottle to see who I was daring or truthing. Is that even a word? It stopped, landing on Angela. "Truth or dare?"

"Um... Truth."

"If you were a guy what girl would you date and why?" I smiled and she gasped.

"Yeah that's right! You go, Bella!" Emmett yelled, causing me to blush.

"So...?" I urged.

"I guess... You, Bella, because your sweet and honest. Though, no offence, I would never date you."

I giggled, "None taken and thanks." She spun the bottle and it landed on Jess.

"Truth or dare?"

"Duh... Dare."

"I don't know." She was debating and I could tell see was stuck.

I wisperd in Edwards ear. "Can we help?"

"I wouldn't see why not. New rule. Everyone can help the person that's choosing the dare." Right after he said that I hopped over to Ang and whispered my idea in her ear.

"How is that-" She started.

"Trust me." I said smiling at Alice. She was grinning ear to ear so she must have had the vision.

"Okay. I dare you to let Alice dress you in anything she wants." She would know what I mean by that.

"Whatever." She said getting up and rolling her eyes. Alice ran up the steps and Jess followed. When she came down she was in the most reviling outfit. It practically showed everything. Why would Alice have that? I looked over at Jasper and he looked mad. I shuddered.

The bottle once again landed on me. "Truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." I sighed, waiting for something that Emmett would say, but he didn't.

"If you could date any guy in this room who would it be?" The only guys in here are my brothers. Why does she keep going that way? "Were waiting." She said tapping her fingers on her leg.

The question is weird, but I know the answer. "Edward." I whispered bowing my head.

"What, Bella? I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"Edward, okay?" I asked. Jess giggled. I spun and it landed on Emmett. "Truth or dare, Em?"

"Dare!" He yelled causing everyone, but the vampires and me, to jump. You grow use to it.

"I dare you to let me paint your toe nails hot pink and you have yo keep it on till it fades."

"I hate you, Bella." He growled.

I jumped up and patted his head. "I love you, too." I went upstairs to get the pink nail polish and when I had it I went back downstairs and painted them. When I was done I looked at them. They were horrible, hideous. I giggled.

"You could have at least done a good job with it."

"I never said they were going to be good." This time Emmett spun the bottle, a little to fast, but no one noticed. Again it landed on me. Why does it keep doing that?

"It looks like it likes you. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said again and Emmett frowned than it turned into an evil smile.

"When was the last time you wet the bed? And you have to tell us the story."

I blushed, "A few weeks ago." Everyone busted into hysterics, but Edward. He looked...sorry? Confused?

"Yeah...? Emmett urged, impenitently.

"You guys were..." They would know but I need to make something up. "camping and it was only Esme and I. I had a bad dream." That's all I said. I looked around the circle and Edwards face was sad. He's always there to comfort me.

We played for another 30 minutes then Alice said it was after midnight and that it was time to go to bed. Alice showed everyone where my room was and I stayed downstairs for a minute. Edward came up from behind and hugged me. "I'm sorry I wasn't home when that happened." I turned to face him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"That's fine. I'm actually glad. It was embarrassing." I laughed nervously. I let go and walked up the steps into my room. When I got there Lauren and Jess were on one side of the room and Angela and and empty sleeping bag--me-- were on the other. I walked over and laid down. I was suddenly tired and I was glad to go to bed. "Night Ang." I said, ignoring the other two.

"Night, Bella and thanks for inviting me." She mumbled facing the other way.

The gossip girls were giggling and it was imposable to get to sleep. I could here Angela snoring lightly. I stood up and walked out of my-- own-- room, to Edwards. I opened the door to see him lying on the bed reading something. He was looking at me. "Whats wrong?" he asked closing his book.

I walked over to his bed, "Move. I'm sleeping in here tonight." I said climbing into his bed, snuggling into the covers and pillow. They smelled so good. Just like Edward. Ugh! He's my brother.

"Whats wrong with your room?" He asked moving to the floor.

"Besides the gossip girls giggling every two seconds, nothing. What wrong with your room?"

"Well nothing, but I did get to hear Jess's thoughts today and she doesn't think like most 13 year old. Actually she thinks like a 13 year old guy, to be honest." We laughed at that.

"I guess you have to act that way when all you do is gossip." I yawned.

"Your tired." Edward stated.

"Well, no der." Then there was a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Edward asked, even though he would know. I could here from his tone that it was either Jess or Lauren most likely.

No one answered, she opened the door. It was Jess. "Bella. Edward, I had a bad dream. Will you comfort me?"

"No Jess. Go back to Bella's room."

"But shes in here."

"And shes my sister. You guys are annoying. You two keep giggling and she can fall asleep. So go back to the room and fall asleep."

She didn't move so he got up and carried her to the room and I heard her say, "Oh...someones getting frisky." She giggled. She sounded drunk almost.

Edward came running back in the room. "Lock the door." And he did just that. I fell asleep then I woke up in the morning, we ate breakfast, then they left.

**I kind of sped it up at the end but anywho. How was it?  
These ideas were from Kenzie. So thanks.  
Please review.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I got 12 reviews. That's the second highest amount but I bet you could do better so try for 20. This chapter kind of for Alyssa the Twilight Lover because she wanted me to do this thing. To find out what the 'thing' is you have to read. And to find out what happens next you have to review. I want to get over 200, maybe even 300, reviews for this story before its done. So start now. If I get over 400, 500, 600...which is a ways away, I will literally scream and I will be the happiest person alive so please take that into account and try for the high numbers. For me... Please :( [puppy dog face.]**

**BPOV**

It is a week after my 13th birthday. Everyone says its so great being 13, but its not. For some reason I was sick today. I didn't eat anything and if I did it would come right back up. Carlisle says its probably something I ate and I believe because he's the doctor in the house. I have be laying in bed all day and I'm bored. Alice said she was going to go to the mall and get me a laptop, but you know her. So I'm staring at my wall, trying to find shapes.

A few hours go bye and Alice is still not here. I look over at the clock and it says 9:00 at night. Alice left in the morning. Who goes shopping in the morning and comes back at night?

10 rolls bye and my door opens, to reveal Alice. A guilty looking Alice.

"Alice?" I asked wary, afraid of what she was going to tell me.

"Bella?" She said in the same tone.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it Alice? You look guilty."

"Do I?" She asked, stalling.

"Stop the stalling and spit it out." I said not in the mood for guessing games.

"I forgot your laptop because this outfit caught my attention and so did another. Then another... but anyway it doesn't matter because you'll be up by tomorrow." She said a rush, I could barley under stand.

"But what am I suppose to do?" I asked.

Edward should up from behind her. "You could go to sleep." He grinned.

"I was sleeping all day." I whined.

"Actually you were talking to yourself all day." He said, his grin turning wider.

I blushed. I though I was thinking all those things. Did I really say them out loud? "Oh." Was all I said.

"Goodnight Bella." They said then shut the door.

I went to the bathroom and my eyes flew open.

My period!? No this isn'tgood. I live in a house with vampires. They drink blood. Jasper? Hes going to kill me! This is my own personal living hell.

What should I do. I'm sure there's nothing in the cabinet. I thought looking in the cupboard under the sink and surprisingly they were there, sitting in the front. How... Alice. I blushed. That's embarrassing.

I heard a knock at the door. "Are you OK Bella? I smell blood..." Hes sentence trailed off and Alice answered for me.

"Edward leave her alone. Shes perfectly fine. You must be smelling things." She said and I imagined little Alice pushing Edward towards the steps.

The door cracked open and Alice stuck her head through and winked.

"You know, Alice, you could have... I don't know... waited till I came out, or something." I said rolling my eyes.

She didnt answer me. I ran to my room and got my clothes and took my old ones off. I jumped in the shower and when I was done I put my clean clothes on and my...pad.

Now was time for the hard part. Confronting my family. What will Jasper do? What will Emmett say? How will Rose react? What did Alice say? How much more protective will Edward be? All these question ran through my head as I walked slowly down the stairs. I saw Emmett's face and he was grinning. "I forgot something!" I lied running back up the steps. I shut the door and locked it.

Then Edward was there. "Bella, open the door. Its nothing to be ashamed of. Its natural." Alice has such a BIG mouth. She couldnt have kept this a secret. I could have just said I fell or something. That would never work, but I could have told them... No I would never do that. She could have waited till I was there... No. That would be a big mistake. Maybe she did the right thing.

I know I can trust Edward but Emmett. Maybe even Jasper, if he gets past the killing part of me. I opened my door a crack and looked at him. I simply said, "Emmett."

He sighed, "He wont bother you. If he does I will deal with him." He smiled a reassuring smile.

I opened the door completely. "Um-hm." I mumbled, walking pass him. I walked confidently down the stairs with my head held high, to high. I tripped on the last step, falling to the floor, but Edward caught me mid flight. "Thanks." I said standing straight. "Whats for breakfast?"

"How bout blood?" Emmett laughed. I looked up at Edward.

"Emmett please don't mess with her." That's it? Please don't mess with her? That's it?

Then Rose spoke. "I would love to be Bella right now. I would like to be able to have kids, Emmett. My OWN kids. I don't care about adoption. I wont to be able to make my own kids, like Bella. Of course not now, but when she gets older she'll be able to have kids, unlike me. I would trade everything I have to be able to do that, but I cant. Now if you make fun of the natural life of women then I will mess up your manhood." Wow. Now that's what I call 'dealing' with something.

I smiled at Rose and she flashed a smile back, turning her back on Emmett's surprised face. Emmett looked at me and tried to smile but I just glared. "Please don't hate me Bella!" He yelled making the house shake. I ignored him.

"Wheres Jasper?" I asked feeling bad. I made him uncomfortable so he had to leave. That's not fair.

Alice hopped over. "Don't worry Bella. He just had to some fresh air." Then she went to the stove. You would never think that a kitchen in a vampire house would be busy in the morning.

I went to the counter and sat on the stool while she put eggs and ham on a plate. I chowed them down because they were so good. "Thanks Alice these are good." I said when I was done.

"I didn't make them... Emmett did."

I glanced over at Emmett then looked back at the empty plate. "Thanks." I grumbled towards the plate. He didn't answer.

I slid off the chair and grabbed my bag, heading to Edwards Volvo.

**Was it good? Should anything eventful happen at school? What kind of things should Jasper do? Should I leave it at Bella's POV? I don't really like repeating myself so please go back to the top and read my authors note. I want high numbers! Please review! :)**

**A BIGGIE: PLEASE DO MY POLL. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT SHOULD BE NEXT. PLEASE.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bella's 16**

I was sitting in my bed staring at the ceiling. I stupid alarm started beeping, telling my to get up and ready for school but I didn't move. There was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Bella you have to get up." Esme said, then away from the door. "Emmett stop! No not my vase." Then there was a crash.

I sighed and hopped out of bed. And stumbled to the door. I opened the door to see Esme's back to me picking glass off the floor. And Emmett was clearly tyring to hid a smile but not succeeding.

He looked up and the smile broke free. "Hey Bella! What happend to your hair? Did a bear attack it?" He chuckled. My hands flew to my hair. I could feel it sticking up.

"I think its cute." A familiar velvet voice said. I turned around and saw Edward smiling that crooked grin. I could feel the blush rise in my cheeks. I didn't know we were staring at each other until Esme broke it up.

"Bella? Bella you have to go get ready for school." I wasn't looking at her, but I was hearing her.

"Mhm." I mumbled tearing my eyes away from Edward. I went in my room and saw an outfit on my bed. It was blue --whats with Alice getting me blue lately?. I put it on in a rush then went to the bathroom and tried to comb through my hair but I couldn't get it so I threw it up in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth because I wasn't planning on eating anything. When I was done I headed downstairs and the scent insulted my nose. It was eggs, bacon and toast. I hurried to the kitchen. Edward was standing in front of the stove, putting bacon in the pan.

"Hey." I said suprised he didnt notice my noise.

He looked away from the pan to me but didn't say anything at first. "Oh hi." He smiled his cute crooked grin.

I walked over to the counter and sat down. "You seem distracted lately Edward."

"Do I?" He said looking back at the pan.

"Edward? Come on talk to me." I whined like a 3 year old.

He chuckled and spooned some eggs on my plate. Then he put some bacon and toast. "You have to hurry. We have to leave in 10 minutes." Changing the subject are we? Well you cant escape the car. He was standing across the counter looking at me. It made me feel self conscious but I didn't say anything. It looked like he was enjoying himself. Wait enjoy looking at me? Why would that be? I stared back at him and I forgot about my breakfast.

"Great another da..." Emmett trailed off but I didn't see what made him. "Hey Jasper look." Then they both started laughing. This time I looked to see what are the commotion was. I didn't see anything so I looked back at Edward and only now did I realize that we were about 2 inches apart. I pulled back quickly and blushed. And Edward also took a step back. "Nice Edward! Just tell her." He said then walked out of the room.

Tell me what? "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing. Wheres your backpack?" Edward asked then left the room without an answer. Well that was strange.

I trudged out to the Volvo and got in the passenger seat. I wonder if he would let me drive to school. He never lets anyone else drive so he probably wouldn't but its worth a try. He came out the door with my backpack and his.

"Hey Edward could I drive to school?" I asked before he even opened the door.

"I would let you drive but you don't have you license." He turned the key and the Volvo purred to life.

"Thats the only thing stopping you from letting my drive?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I would miss you." He said then turned back to look at the road. It sound like that last sentence had a double meaning. Then I remembered.

"So why are you distracted lately? And what did Emmett mean by 'just tell her.'"

"He met nothing Bella. Just leave it go." He said through clenched teeth.

"Edward just tell me. Why aren't you?" I asked while he pulled into are normal parking spot between Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's BMW.

"Because its nothing." He said getting out of the car and slamming it shut. Why is he so upset? I got out of the car then and Alice came to stand next to me then whispered in my ear -- though anyone with vampire hearing could hear.

"Don't worry. He'll tell you by the end of the day." Am I the only one that doesn't know?

"Your confused? Your probably wondering if your the only one that doesn't know?" Jasper said and I nodded. "Yes you are the only one that doesn't know."

I scowled at Edward but he wasnt looking at me. He was glaring at Jasper. He looked like he didnt know what was going on. He kept looking between me and Edward then he shrugged and took Alice's hand and left. That left Edward staring at nothing but the kids that unwillingly walked by.

"Edward we should go to class." I said tugging at his hand. He wasn't moving. "Edward!" I yelled in his face and his eyes shifted to me. "We should go to class." I said again ignoring the eyes staring at us.

We went to our first 4 classes then to lunch. I sat next to Edward like I do everyday and Jasper sat next to Alice and Emmett next to Rosalie. The only deference from every other day was that today me and Edward were on one side of the table and everyone else was on the other side staring at us.

I was getting uncomfortable so I tried starting a conversation. "So anything eventful happen?"

Emmett was the one to answer. "Not unless Edward has confessed-" He stopped his sentence. I looked up at Edward, he was glaring at Emmett again.

I was getting tired of this now. "Just spit it out. Tell me already. I'm getting tired of this."

He sighed. "Bella. I...love you. There I said it." I didn't know what to say. I feel the same way but I never dreamed he would too. I always tried to hide my feelings for him but it was starting to slip through the cracks. I was quite so he thought the worst. "I know you probably don't feel the same way. I mean you grew up with me and we live in the same house and it would be weird. So you can avoid me. Whatever. You can yell at me till you cant yell anymore. Just not at school..."

I stopped his rant by putting my hand up because I wasnt sure if I could speak yet. I took a deep breath then blew out. "I feel the same way Edward." I simply said and a huge smile grew on his face.

"FINALLY!" Everyone at the table said together.

**Sorry if it was kind of slow. How was it? Review! And do my poll if you haven't already please. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bella's 16**

I was making breakfast for Bella. Esme knocked softly on Bella's bedroom door. "Yes?" She asked in a tired voice.

"Bella, you have to get up." Esme said.

_I wonder... _Emmett's thoughts trailed off.

"Emmett, stop! No not my vase." Then there was a crash.

I sighed and started for the stairs. I saw Emmett first. He was looking down at the floor trying not to laugh. Bella emerged from her room and looked over and the source of the noise though it's not hard to guess. He looked up and spotted Bella and the smile, he was trying to hide, broke free. "Hey Bella! What happened to your hair? Did a bear attack it?" _Ha ha! Bear! Ha!_ Her hands flew to her head.

I snuck up on her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "I think it's cute." I said smiling. She turned around and she blushed. I wanted to place my hand on her cheek and feel the warmth rising under her skin, but I controlled it and just stared at her.

"Bella? Bella, you have to go get ready for school." Esme said and Bella didn't seem aware of her presents, but to eventually acknowledged her.

"Mhm." She mumbled and turned to go in her room. I headed downstairs to finish Bella's breakfast. I listened to her footsteps in her room, to and from the bathroom. I heard her sigh, clearly frustrated.

I was too preoccupied with the sound of her movements that I didn't realize she was standing on the other side of the kitchen till she talked. "Hey."

I looked up at her and couldn't speak. I looked back down so I could respond. "Oh hi." I said then smiled the grin she says is cute. She walked over to the counter and sat down in front of me.

"You seem distracted lately, Edward." She accused.

"Do I?" I asked. Is my attempts to keep my love hidden a failed attempt? Is it obvious?

"Edward? Come on talk to me." She whined like a 3 year old that was getting a lollipop taken away from her.

I chuckled and spooned some eggs on her plate, then some bacon and toast. "You have to hurry. We have to leave in 10 minutes." I said trying to distract her. I stood across the counter looking at Bella. I was well aware that I was moving closer to her face with ever breath I took but I couldn't stop. I didn't want to stop..

_I hate school. I same old stuff. I same old boring not right learning material. _I heard Emmett coming but didn't bother to change my stance."Great another day..." Emmett trailed off. Then went to get Jasper. "Hey Jasper look." Then they both started laughing. I don't know what's so funny about this, but they were laughing. Bella looked over then looked at me. She pulled back and blushed. I thought it was too much for her so I took a step back. "Nice Edward! Just tell her." He said then walked out of the room. _Why not tell her? I mean come on, man. She will eventually find out and when she does it might be too late. _

Thanks Emmett. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me but I mean come on. Maybe I will tell her... But not now. Later. When I'm ready. But I _am_ ready. It's Bella I'm not sure about. "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing. Where's your backpack?" I asked changing the subject again. I left without an answer. Ugh! She's probably suspicious now. Thanks to my big mouth of a brother. And I thought Alice was bad. I found her bag with books all around it. I didn't know what she need and didn't need so I threw it all in. I walked out to the garage and over to the Volvo.

"Hey Edward could I drive to school?" She asked before I even opened the door.

"I would let you drive but you don't have your license." I said and turned the key and the Volvo purred to life. I would let my Bella- My Bella? She doesn't even know I like her. I would let _Bella _drive it, but no one else.

"That's the only thing stopping you from letting my drive?" She asked and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I would miss you." I said and even I could hear the double meaning. This is getting hard to hide. I did so well before.

"So, why are you distracted lately? She asked suspiciously. Damn she's catching on.

"He met nothing Bella. Just leave it go." I said rather harshly, through clenched teeth.

"Edward just tell me. Why aren't you?" She asked while I pulled into are normal parking spot between Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's BMW.

"Because it's nothing." I said getting out of the car and slamming it shut. No one better say anything. After I got out Bella did and Alice danced over to her side and whispered in her ear."Don't worry. He'll tell you by the end of the day." _It's true. I saw the vision. Of which you're not seeing._

_She confused and I bet I know why. _"You're confused? You're probably wondering if you're the only one that doesn't know." Jasper said and Bella nodded. "Yes, you're the only one that doesn't know." I glared at Jasper and he looked between Bella and I, then shrugged and headed off to class, hand in hand with Alice. While he walked away he thought. _You should have never told us. _That's the problem, I didn't tell them. Alice had a vision and told them.

When Jasper moved that left me staring at the kids that, unwillingly, walked by.

_Why is Cullen staring like that?_

_Man, he looks mad. Kind of scary too._

_That whole family creeps me out, let alone when one of them stares at you like he wants to kill you._

"Edward we should go to class." Bella said but she sounded _far _away. Just an echo in the back of my head. "Edward!" She yelled louder and I shifted my eyes to her, but didn't move anything else. "We should go to class." She said again tugging at my hand. I could tell she was trying to ignore the none subtle stars from the previous thing.

_That family creeps me out._

_Even the normal looking Cullen is a total creep._

_Oh god! I wish I was Bella. _That thought caught my attention. I looked over to see Jessica Stanley ogling over me then her eyes would flash over to Bella and she would glare. I shifted my attention back ahead of me so I wasn't caught looking at her. Who knows what would happen. Knowing her she would jump me right her on school grounds. Instead I concentrated on the feel of Bella hand in mine.

With my magical work I managed to get all of our classes together. We headed to our first class and I wasn't paying attention to the board. I kept sneaking glances at Bella when she wasn't looking. This went on in are other 3 classes and then we went to lunch.

I sat next to Bella like I do every day and Jasper next to Alice and Emmett next to Rosalie. We all had are untouched food in front of us. The only one eating was Bella and she was only picking at it. Everyone was on the opposite side of Bella and me.

_Are you going to tell her? _Jasper.

_Were not moving back till you say it. _Alice. She wanted a wedding and everything. I always say you can't right away, but she doesn't listen. She has everything planned out already..

_I'm bored. _So Emmett.

_Come on, Edward, say it. If you don't I'll take matters into my own hands but I'll make sure to embarrass you. _Rose said laughing internally.

Bella was fidgeting from the stairs our family was giving so she tried for a conversation. "So anything eventful happen?"

Emmett was the one to answer. "Not unless Edward has confessed-" He stopped his sentence. From the corner of my eye I could see Bella look up at me, glaring at Emmett which caused him to stop mid sentence. _I was only trying to get you started. _He is so immature.

"Just spit it out. Tell me already. I'm getting tired of this."

I sighed. How should I start this? I'll just dive right in. "Bella. I...love you. There I said it." I sat quietly without really looking at anything. It's taken her too long to answer. What if she hates me now and our strong _brother sister _relationship is messed up. I probably just messed it up. I added a little late, "I know you probably don't feel the same way. I mean you grew up with me and we live in the same house and it would be weird. So you can avoid me. Whatever. You can yell at me till you can't yell anymore. Just not at school..." I stopped my panicked attempt to fix my screw up, but she put her hand up so I stopped.

Bella didn't say anything at first, but then she took a deep breath and blew out. "I feel the same way Edward." I could feel the huge grin spread on my face.

"FINALLY!" Everyone at the table yelled.

**There's Edwards POV.. I personally like Edwards POV I think. How bout everyone else? Please review and if you would be so kind as to give me suggestions that would be great. I can't think of anything so if I don't get suggestions I might not update till it think of something and that might be hard. And again review.  
And do my poll if you haven't already please. :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**This chapter is long. I think it's the longest or second longest.**

**Bella's 16**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in Edwards room, on his bed. He was playing his piano in the corner of the room. He played so beautifully, but I guess you would too if you had over 100 years of practice. We have been dating for about two months now and I have been thinking if I would ever be a vampire. I lived with vampires and I was never allowed to tell anyone and I know. So does that put my in the 'have to' column? Do they HAVE to change me or are they not and I'm going to have to live life as I get older? Will they give me a choice? Will they not even against me will? No Edward would give me what I want.

I debated all this questions in my head while Edward played and I felt bad for not really listening because it was a new song he wrote. He wouldn't mind, he would just play again when he wants and I will follow and listen. Any other day I could listen to his music all night and day and not be distracted but this idea had my mind moving a mile a minute.

When I was sure he was done with that song I broached the subject. "Edward?" I turned on the bench and I took that as a signal to go on. "Are you going to change me into a vampire?" I was watching his face closely. So I noticed the change in his expression. It went from a joyful smile to a hard, no emotion frown.

"Bella, we no talking about this." I said, his face still cold.

"I think we are. Are you changing me into a vampire?" I asked again.

He sighed and got off the bench, walking to the door. "I say we take this downstairs."

I bet Alice saw me asking this and has called a family meeting. I wish I could try to get him to say yes about this but I'm sure I will most likely get one if the rest of the family is with me on this. I'm sure Alice is on my side. Emmett is defiantly, I don't need Alice's visions to know he will agree. Carlisle and Esme will do anything to make me happy. Jasper is on what ever side Alice is. The only ones I'm not so sure about is Rose and Edward. Edward. I'm sure he will try anyway possible to get me out of this though this is the first time is I came to live with them that I asked about being a vampire. When I was younger I remember sitting on Edwards bed in the middle and asking questions about vampires, but never once did I ask to be one. And he had to see this coming.

I walked passed Edward and to the step while he closed his door. When he was by my side I started down the stairs and, surprisingly, I made it to the bottom without tripping. I turned left and headed to the dinning room table that is never used, even by me. The only time is used is when we have family meetings and we have quite a few family meeting. Most of the time involving Alice and Rose's shopping or Emmett and Jasper's pranks and Edward breaking thing or angrier issues. But, me, I'm a perfect angle. There are never any family meetings that I cause.

I rounded the next corner and everyone one was sitting around the table. Emmett was next to Rose, grinning. Rose had a sad smile, Alice was grinning like Emmett, Jasper had a small smile playing on his lips and Carlisle and Esme had warm motherly and fatherly smiles on. I smiled back at all of them and took my seat next to Alice and Edward sat next to me and Carlisle. As soon as Edward sat Carlisle spoke.

"Alice has called this family meeting to discuse Bella." He looked over at Alice to take over.

She wasn't as business like as Carlisle. "I saw a vision of Bella asking if she was going to be turned into a vampire. And we all know Edward." She shot a glare in his direction and he glared back. "He said that they weren't going to talk about it. We all, also, know Bella." She smiled at me, so I knew she wasn't making fun of me or something. "She demanded they were going to talk about it and I could see Edward wouldn't give in so I decided to take madders into my own hands." She paused letting all her words sink in, though everyone here are vampires and didn't need that pause. "I think we should... vote if Bella should be changed or not. Since I know Bella wants to be a vampire we don't need to ask her. We will take turns on voting yes or no and then you will say why you chose what you did."

It was like Alice planned this whole thing ahead of time. I just decided about this so she couldn't have known about this for more the 20 minutes... Well I guess their brains work 10 times the speed of mine.

"I vote yes she should be changed because its only fair. She lived with us for about 10 years." Alice said and I saw Emmett and Jasper shake their heads in agreement. She looked over a Jasper.

"I, too, vote yes. I agree with Alice. She has lived with us for a while and soon enough the Vorturi will show up." Who are the Volturi? What do they have anything to do with the decision?

"Alice?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Bella, you can wait till this is over." Man, what killed her sun? I just rolled my eyes. "Rose?" She asked harshly.

"I vote...uh... No." She didn't proceed with her reasoning. Her decision kinda' upsets me. We had a great relationship when I was small, not as strong as Edward and mine, but now that I'm older shes not very fond of me.

"And why is that?" That must have been the reason behind her bad mood all of a sudden.

"I do love you Bella, though I may not act like it, but this isn't what you want. I wish there could have been someone to vote for me. **(I admit it I used lines from the book. No copy right intended.) **That's my reason." I could see what she means in her defence but I kind of have no choice really. "Emmett?" She said looking at her hands in her lap.

"Hell yeah!" He yelled not effected by the emotions around him. Alice gestured with her hands to keep going. I took him a moment to register. I swear he was dropped his head way to many time when he was human and the vampire thing just made his head hard. "Oh! Um... I don't know. It would be fun to have a not so clumsy Bella." I blushed. "But then again I would miss making fun of her. Also a stronger Bella but then I wouldn't be able to make fun of her flimsy arms..." He would have kept going with the rude remarks but Alice stopped him and nodded to Esme.

"Yes." There was a growl that came from Edward. It was late though. He was already out number before Esme voice her opinion.

"You what to be damned it to this world Bella?" Edward asked looking at me his eyes black. He must have been saving up his rage and let it build inside him. "You want to be stuck at whatever age your turned into?" He said throwing his hands up. He stood up and the chair went flying against the wall ans even through his yelling I heard someone sigh. I looked over to see who make it and I saw Esme. She was slightly shaking her head. "NO! Its not happening." He stalked out of the room no even glancing at anyone or the broken chair.

I didn't say anything afraid my voice would shake. Never before have I seen Edward like this and never before had I been afraid of him. "Its okay Bella." Alice said, trying to keep her voice calm but I heard the hard edge to it. "Carlisle?" She said pretending nothing happened.

"I agree with Jasper. The Voltrui will eventually show up with their random checks. I actually surprised they didn't show up all these years... Well I guess they count years like we count decades." There it goes with the Volturi. "Ye-" He was cut off.

"No! Your answer is NO!" Edward yelled storming back in the room, furious that he lost.

"Edward, you cant do that to her." He was ta;ling like I wasn't even in the room anymore. "She's lived with us for so long. I'm sure they are going to visit and we cant risk her still being here and human when they do. You know what they will do..." His sentence trail of and they both looked at me. Carlisle looked like he was all the time, calm. While Edward on the other hand looked torn. I could tell he was giving up before he even sighed, defeated.

"I can tell I lost this battle and my decision doesn't even get considered." He said trying to find any other way around this situation.

This time Carlisle sighed and placed a hand on Edwards shoulder. "Son, you decision was considered and it was voted against." I shifted my eyes and looked around the table, everyone one was looking around the conversation between Edward and Carlisle, but Rose. She hung her head still looking at her hands. I felt bad for her. No one was really considering her opinion either and Edward kept saying _my _decision. But Rosalie also said no. I didn't say anything though.

I didn't listen to the conversation. I zoned out and tried to decide what the Volturi were and what they had to do with the decision. Maybe there someone that knows about vampires. But how would they be able to punish vampires if they had a human? They could be other vampires, but what sense would that make? They would come looking all around the world just so they know if vampires have humans in there family?... I eventually ran out of ideas so I gave up and listened to the conversation.

"...Fine, but I'm not doing it I might not be able to control myself." Edward said. I looked over at his confused but he wasn't looking my way.

How long have I been sitting here? My butt is numb all ready and they have to explain everything, like the Volturi and the process. Everything. They finish up there conversation and Carlisle sat down and Edward knelt on his knee. I looked around the table again and Rose now had her head raised and everything was how it first started. I swear they could sit the same we for hours on end, maybe even days.

"Okay, Bella, we have _all _agreed that you will be turned by the end of this year. That leaves you a few weeks as a human. Now were-"

I raised my hand. "Do you think we could take a break? By butt is sore." I blushed and they all laughed, Rose even creaked a smile.

"Yeah, that can be arranged." It sounds like were having an appointment. I stood up and the chair squeaked across the floor and everyone else stood to and made no noise. I stretched my arms in front of me and Emmett copied. I giggled. Then I wiggled my fingers. The only reason I was doing this was so the blood had time to run to my legs. I have a hard time walk on a flat surface when my legs aren't numb, imagine if they were. I only wanted to imagine, I didn't want to test it. Everyone started walking away and I stayed where I was.

"Aren't you coming Bella?" Emmett asked looking at me funny, along with Edward.

"Yeah I'll be there." I said try to think of a way to wait.

"No. You'll come now." Emmett said. He ran over too me and threw me over his shoulder. I smacked him on his back.

"Let me down, Emmett!" I yelled as he carried me to the kitchen. Well this is better then making a fool of myself with my numb legs. I just gave up and looked at Edward. He was following us with a huge grin. His bad mood left as quick as it came. I smiled back. We got to the kitchen and he sat me down on the stool. Not what I want to do right now. I stood back up and decide it was safe to stand and walk.

I walked to the living room without falling, then I headed for the stairs which was a bad move. The very first step I tripped on. And my audience had Emmett in it so what do you expect.

"Walk much, Bells?" Emmett chuckled.

I just ignored him and got up. I headed up the stairs and as soon as I was standing in front of the bathroom, upstairs, I remembered the bathroom that was downstairs that I could have went to. I sighed and walked in. When I was done I washed my hands and opened the door. Edward was standing not to inches away so I ran into him.

"Off..." I said when I hit him. He chuckled and had his cute crooked grin in place. I blushed. Was he standing here the whole time I was in the bathroom?

"Why are you blushing?" He asked as he rested his hand on my cheek, which caused me to blush more.

"Uh... I don't know." I said and he chuckled again. Does he know how hard it is to think with him around? I think probably not. I grew up with him so I shouldn't be bashful around him, but I am.

"Are you ready to go back down?" He asked and I nodded. I grabbed his hand and started before him, so when I was on his back and down the steps in seconds it startled me. He set me down and I looked at him.

"You know, I could have walked." I complained though it was fun.

"With out falling down the stairs?" He asked raising his eyebrows, grinning.

I walked away from him, towards the dinning room, and mumbled, though he would have heard, "You would have caught me." He was now at my side and grabbed my hand. We rounded the corner together and everyone smiled. We took are seat and Edward help my hand under the table.

Carlisle spoke the most. He told me about the Volturi and how their the royalty of the vampires. They do unexpected checks to make sure all the vampires are following the rules, but they wouldn't be unexpected for us with Alice, though they know about her gift. I would have never thought there was such a thing as royalty of the vampires. He said there not like them and eat humans, I shuddered at that and Edward squeezed my hand. He also mentioned the Denali Clan in Alaska and that their the only other 'vegantairian' vampires they have met.

After he talked about the Volturi and the Denali Clan he moved on to the process of the transformation. He said it was really painful. That's not I was scared of though. I was scared of the fact that I would be stronger then _Emmett _and wont be able to control myself. What if I slip up and get past them, demolishing everyone in the small town of Forks. I voiced that and Carlisle said we would be moving with the vampires in Alaska so there were more to help me. When we were done discussing everything I needed to know my head was pounding but I didn't say anything about it. I looked at the clock when everyone got out of there seats. It was a little after six and that surprised me, it felt like I was sitting there all day.

The phone started ringing when I started for the kitchen to get something to eat, but, of course, someone beat me to it.

"Yo! Emmett Cullen here, what do you want?" I laughed at how he answered the phone. I bet whoever it was is a little creeped out right now.

"Hey, Bells. The phone is for you." He said waving the phone above his head. I walked over and wen he handed me the phone he asked, "Could you move any slower?"

"Well, Emmett not all of us are vampires." I whispered and he grinned widely.

"Hello?" I asked when Emmett left.

"Hey Bella." Angela said. "Your brother is strange." She giggled and I joined in.

"Yeah I know hes a big boob. So what do ya what?"

"I'm having a party next weekend and I wanted to know if you could come. Its a sleep over, like your, but don't worry I'm not copying. My parents said no boys allowed." I could her the frown in her voice. I thought back to my party and shuddered. Ewe. I still don't think I have all his germs off and that was 3 years ago.

I was curious as to why though. "Why?"

"Well... I might have told my parents..." Her sentence trailed off.

"Nice Ang. And yeah I'll be there."

"Don't you need to ask you parents?" She asked.

"No. They wont care. I am 16." Like that really matters. I could probably do anything I want to though I never tried... Really.

She laughed. "Okay. Cool. Thanks. Bye, Bella."

"Later, Ang." I said and clicked the phone shut.

I turned around and it scared me when Emmett was standing behind me, with a pout. "I'm a boob?" I went hysterical with that sentence. "Whats so funny?" He asked still pouting.

"How...long...were...you...behind me?" I asked between hysterics.

"When you called be a big boob. So am I one?" I shook my head and he smiled and walked away and I stood there doubled over in laughter. I don't even know why I'm still laughing. Its not that funny anymore, I just couldn't stop. It was getting hard to breath and no one came in, then Edward walked in looking like I was crazy. My face was probably purple with the lack of oxygen and it felt like my sides were going to burst. I hiccuped and my laughing stopped. I sighed. I finally stopped.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Yeah now you ask?

**This chapter is super long. If its too long tell me and I will shorten it. What did you think? Review.  
I got a few reviews and I will try to use them all and if I don't I'm still say thanks for them. So thanks to the anonymous reviewer tara. And thanks to iwantyourjeep234, Alyssa the Twilight Lover, and Lady Lily of Darkness. Just because I thanked you now doesn't mean I wont use your idea. So be patient. If I do use you idea I will dedicate that chapter to you.  
I had only 7 people review the resent chapter, so thanks to T.A TwI-aDdIcT, misscullenwannabe95, iwantyourjeep234, Alyssa the Twilight Lover, lovetoread87, Lady Lily of Darkness and anonymous tara. I would appreciate if I got 20 or more reviews since this chapter is so long. It doesn't take long to review and reviews get me excited to write. If I don't get reviews it takes me a while to update. So please take the few seconds to review and brighten my day. I'm going to have a shout out for the people that do review.****  
And please do my poll if you havent. I need more votes. Only 12 people voted. :(  
Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Review.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks to these 11 people that reviewed, Noble Korhedron, jessica edward lover, Alyssa the Twilight Lover, pieisdabeesknees, Emmett or Edward, misscullenwannabe95, lovetoread87, princess1996, Lady Lily of Darkness, twilightluver11, and anonymous reviewer kara. You all brighten my day. And this is dedicated to Alyssa the Twilight Lover.**

I packed my heavy bag for Angela's party and hualed it downstairs, setting it next to the door and Esme walked by. "Where are you going?" She asked looking at the bag, pillow and blanket.

"I'm spending the night at Ang, for her party." I smiled. I didn't ask for permission and I am hoping she wont care. I mean, she lets Emmett and Jasper home together with no one to watch them. So why would it matter?

"Okay. Be careful. I don't want anything happening like at yours." The flashback of my party played behind my eyes and I shuddered. And Emmett had to be a big mouth and started talking about ripping Mike's head off for touching his sister like that and Esme asked what he was talking about and he slipped up.

"She told her parents about that and there having an only girl party." I explained. Oh crap! Jessica better not be there. She'll be all over me about Edward._ 'Are you still going out?' 'Are you ever going to, like break up?' 'Can I have him when is, like over?' _I can hear all the question's now and I'm not even talking to her. I'm not even at Angela's yet.

She smile and nodded, then walked away. Emmett came running through the house with a football in his hand and stopped in front of me. "Hey, Bells! What are you doing? Going camping?" He snickered then ran out the door because Jasper came running towards us.

"Hey!" Jasper yelled running out the open door, after Emmett. I shut the door and went to the kitchen with Esme. She' always in the kitchen and she's a vampire.

"Bella, dear." She greeted me. She was switching to the refrigerator and counter, then the cabinet to the counter again.

My eyes followed her blurring movements for a few minutes then I asked, "What are you doing?"

She giggled, "I thought you would never ask. I'm making supper for you."

I looked at all that she made. "I'm only one person, not a whole committee."

"I know but I didnt have anything better to do. I was planning on taking the rest to a homeless shelter." She stopped in her tracks. "Is Edward taking you to Angela's?"

I shrugged though I know he is. "Where is he?"

"He-"

"I'm right her, love." Edward said coming up behind me and kissing the top of my head.

I blushed and looked up at him. "Where were you?" I asked feigning upset, pouting

He chuckled at my horrible acting skills. "I was hunting. Sorry I didnt tell you."

"You forgivin'." I smiled.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Edward! Bella is going to eat before she goes. Don't be so rude." Esme scolded.

We all laughed. I ate all I could eat and there was still enough to feed an army. I thanked her for the food and we left. When Edward dropped me off I found that I was early. After being there for 30 minutes others started showing up.

And guess who the first to show was. Jessica Stanley. When she walked in and she saw me she glared. Not like I'm not use to it. But its so annoying. Anywhere we are she's glaring at me.

She walked up to me. "So Bella. How's Edward?" Ugh! I knew she was going to ask about Edward, she does all the time and I'm sick of it.

"Jess, just give it a rest! Your not getting Edward. Him and I are together. Forever. Do you know what for ever means?" I paused and she didn't say anything, so I continued. "I guess you don't. Why don't I tell you. Forever means, never to be with you. Only me." I empathised the words like I was talking to a 3 year old.

She flipped her hair and walked away. I smiled, triumth and Ang walked up. "That was good, but dont think you got your way. Good luck." She smiled.

Maybe I should just have Edward come get me. I don't want to be anywhere near Jess when she trys to attack me again. No that would be rude. I'm here for Angela's party not to talk to Jessica. I'll just ignored her.

I didnt look or talk about Jess the rest of the party. And it was so much better then at my party when Mike tried jumping me. But then night came.

"Bella?" Jess asked sweetly. She sounded like Alice when she wanted to go shopping but I denied.

"Jess?" I asked curled up in my sleeping bag, hoping sleep would hurry and take me before I had to hear say or ask anything about Edward.

She was whispering for a little to Lauren and that was fine with me because I feel asleep before she asked anything.

_I was sleeping in Edwards room with my head resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped around me. The weird thing about it was how I saw it, I was watching myself sleep._

_'Edward...' I mumbled. 'Edward...' I said again. 'Edward bite me. I want to be yours... For eternity.'_

_Then he answerd me, 'Why would I bite you, Bella?'_

_'So I can be like you.' And a smiled stretched across my sleeping face._

_'And what would that be?' He asked. He knows what he is. How silly can he be?_

_'A vampi-" _My eyes flew open to see 4 pairs of eyes staring at me, when someone giggled.

"Nice, Jess, you ruined it." Was I saying all those things out loud? Oh god!

I saw that two pairs of the eyes were Angela's parents. Her mother was the first to speak, ignoring what Lauren said. "Are you okay?"

I sat up and shook my head. I cant believe I said those things. I almost blew the secret. I blushed when I remember what I said in the beginning. "Yeah. I'm fine." I'm smiled reassuringly.

They looked at me skepticlly. "Okay." They said went back to their room.

"What the hell Bella?" Jess asked glaring at me.

"What?" I asked sleepy.

"Don't what me. 'Edward bite me? I want to be yours for eternity?' Whats with that?" She was standing up with her hands on her sides.

"Was it you that was talking?" I asked changing the subject.

"No. It was Lauren. Now answer me."

"There's really know answer to that. I'm going to marry him...eventually." I added. I just said I was marring Edward? Awe the heck with it. I'll just go with it.

"Your marring Edward?" She asked with her mouth hanging open, I nodded. "Wh- When?"

Um... Give something for her to chew on. "After graduation." I smiled.

"Why you?" She asked but I could tell she was hurt.

"He loves me. Good night."

I knew I wouldn't be able to back to sleep so I just payed no attention to anyone.

"Wait, just one more question, Bella." Jess said shaking my shoulder.

"What!" I asked spinning around. She's worst them Emmett.

"What were you about to say? When Lauren asked what would that be. You started saying something. Vamp- but you stopped." Man shes stupid. I didn't respond to her. "Where you going to say vampire?" She asked after about 5 minutes.

I did fall asleep after she stopped talking but I was soon to wake up. I hope Alice didn't see that. She would show Edward and tell everyone else. But I didn't have to worry about Alice.

About noon Edward came to get me and Ang's parents wer out front talking to Jess's parent. But her dad came over.

"Hello..." He greeted Edward.

"Edward." He said sticking his hand out, smiling.

"Edward. I'm Mr. Weber. Bella had some dream last night. I think she's a little... tired?"

"Really?" Edward sounded amused. "And what was that?"

"I let her tell you but I think you should have your parents check into that." He said smiling. Do he also finding amusing. I moaned and stopped to the vehicle.

When Edward was in he asked, "So what was the dream about?"

I blushed. "I asked you to bite me." He chuckled. "And Lauren was talking and it sounded like you so I answered. She asked why I said so I can be like you and she asked what would that be. I said vamp-' The car jolted to a halt. I flew forward then back against the seat. "What was that for!"

"You said you wanted to be a vampire?" He explode.

I sighed, he can overreact all the time. "No I said vamp-"

"Oh." Then he started driving again.

"Didn't Alice tell you?"

"No she was blocking her mind."

I nodded and it was silent the rest of the way to the house. That was until we got into the house. Emmett was laughing hysterically from in the house.

"We walked in and Emmett was rolling on the floor, Jasper was cluching his sides. Rose was smiling and Alice was giggling. I could only guess why.

"Bells...dream...'bout...Ed." Emmett laughed.

"Told...him...bite...her." Jasper joined in and I blushed.

"So when's the wedding date?" Alice asked.

**I know not the best ending. But, was it good?  
****I will have the Voltrui come soon.  
Review.**


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh... Bella! Bella! Bella! Bella!" Alice screamed running down the stairs. I was sitting right at the bottom, in the living room. She could have talked from the top of the stairs. Instead she decided to yell down them, then in my ear.

"What do you want!" I yelled back.

"Its good news. Jeez." She walked to the front of the couch and sat down next to me. Lucky me, was stuck here with Alice. Esme and Rose were here too but they aren't annoying. All the guys went out hunting and would be retuning home tomorrow. And tomorrow is Monday. One of the worst days, but at least I'll have Edward. "Okay, maybe its not such good news for you...but it is for us. But, anyway, tomorrow and the rest of the week is going to be sunny."

I looked at her. "You have got be kidding me! There must be some glitch in your brain. There's no way in hell one who week can be sunny, here, in Forks. The rainiest place in the US." It can't be true. What about Edward? I can't survive school without him. It's psychically impossible. There's also the fact that Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory will 'be my friend' but ask questions about him. Then there's Mike. He still can't get the clue that Im not into him and that I have a boyfriend that can rip his head off with one hand. Well I never said that. Maybe I will tomorrow...

"No I'm not kidding." She sounded like she was just offended. "My brain never lies when it comes to the weather. And every where can have a miracle." She smiled.

"Name one merical. It cant be the sunny weather here in Forks and I had to be alive. Nothing from 1960."

"When we found you. We thought Edward would never find anyone. Actually, we thought he was gay." (No offence)

That made me laugh. "Okay Alice. You got me." I put my hands up in surrender.

"I knew I would." She stuck her tongue out.

"Of course you knew." I rolled my eyes. "What time is it?" I want Edward to be home soon.

"A little after 9 at night. Edward said he would be home about 10." Ten! That's still another hour. I know what would make it easier but no. We have to wait. Why wait? Then we wouldn't have to worry about Mike because I could take care of myself then.

"Alice? Why can't you just change me now? I would be able to go with you guys, so no one would have to stay behind with me. I wouldn't be a temptation to Jasper..."

"You take that up with Edward. He's coming home early. He should be there in a few minutes." I shot off the couch and up the stairs. I was ready for bed, so all I have to do is wait for Edward. I waited what felt like eternity.

"Hi, love." He said startling me and that only made him chuckle.

I turned over and he was standing at the edge of the bed. "Hi Edward." I forgot the the death glare I was trying to give him.

"I saw that you missed me." He said laying down next to me. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Who wouldn't miss someone like you?" I pulled myself up a little so we were face to face. I leaned in and touched his lips to mine. I freed my arms from the blanket and wrapped them around his neck, I tighted my grip. He tried to pull away but I was holding on for dear life. He finally got free after I put up a fight.

I curled up to Edward and fell asleep. I woke up refresed and happy until I opened my eyes and saw the sun streaming in. I groned and rolled into Edward.

"What is it?" He asked.

I looked up into his face. The rays of the sun was causing his face to sparkle, lightly, which only made I'm more gorgeous. "The sun all this week."

He chuckled. "Whaats so funny to you?" I snapped.

"Nothing." I got out of the bed and went to the door. "Get ready a come downstairs." He smiled then disappeared thought the door.

I got ready in a daze but when I hit the last step I thought _why didn't I take my time? _I went to the kitchen to see, like everyday, some sort of breakfast. Today was simple cereal with milk. But it was great because Edward made it. He does way to much for me. I should do more for him. When I was done I got in Edwards vovlo and drove it to school because the son was already bright, which only worsted my mood.

I was running late when I got there because I was going 5 miles under the speed limit to waste time. I ran to class tripping every 3 steps but I finally made it, only sustaining a few bruises.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan." The teacher said sitting behind his desk not teaching. I looked around the class to see they all had their heads down and papers in front of them. Crap I forgot about that test. I hurried to the only open seat there was. It was next to my 'best friend' Mike Newton.

I sat everything on the floor while the teacher handed me the test. I worked through it quickly. It was really easy, a subject I loved so I'm sure I did fine. I, surprisingly, finished before most people in the class. Once everyone was done he let us talk. I tried to find someone but no one was here so I tried to not look at Mike, but its hard to ignore someone when they keep poking you and saying your name, over and over.

"What do you want, Mike?" I asked when I was fed up with this kid.

"Where's Cullen?" He asked again. Its always the same questions.

"Once again, _Newton, _His name is Edward, not Cullen. And he went camping."

"Why didn't you go? Aren't you two like this." He crossed his fingers.

"Yeah but am I someone to go camping? No I don't think so."

"You want to come over later.... Just so your not bored." He _tried _to sound sexy, but failed miserably.

"I wont be bored. I have Esme." Oh god. Does that sound wrong, or what? Wow I think way to much like Emmett.

"How are mom's fun? I mean, come on, they read books or magazines, make supper, take a shower and go to bed. How is that fun?" He even used the hand gestures.

"My mom is not some boring, lazy, stay at home kind of mother. No. She a fun, energetic, stay at home mom."

He's eyes were wide. "Oh. Well... Whatever." Just then the bell rang and he dashed out of the room. I slowly left, not wanting to fall again. The rest of the day passed without any encounters with Mike but I have a feeling I will.

After gym I quickly got dressed and went to the volvo but me being clumsy dropped the keys when getting them from my back pocket. I bent down and picked them up. When I stood back up I saw Mike. I stuck the keys in the lock, "What do you want now?" I asked not bothering with politeness.

"What happend to the sweet Bella I love?"

"I think it ran away when you showed up." I said looking at him. If it wasn't for the fact that he was now blocking the door, I would have got in and drove away. I don't care if he was in my way. I would gladly run over him. I'll just have Edward get me from jail. He can bend the bars then when I get out, bend them back. They'll never suspect anything.

"Oh that was harsh." He smiled. He grabbed the top of my arms and turned around to I was not pushed against the car door. Both of his hands where on the side of my head and he kept leaning in. I was shocked at first them I was thinking back to when Emmett, Jasper, and Edward taught me self defence, when this happen at my party. The day they taught me was so much fun, but I didn't have time to think about it right now.

I brought my knee up as fast as I could and as hard and he fell backwards on the ground. That would last long enough fo rher to zoom out of the parking lot. I would have to hurry because knowing some of those people there going to call the copes and get them after me. It that even a capitol defence?

I stepped on the gas the whole way home, that's what you get when you live with vampires most of your life. When I hit the driveway I slowed down, with all the turns I was sure I would crash. I squealed to a stop in the garage and ran into the house.

"Whats wrong Bella?" Edward asked alamed, waiting for something to burst through the door.

I took deep breaths until my breathing slowed, then I causally went to the kitchen. "Nothing." I said grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

He chuckled. "That's why you came running into the house winded."

I nodded, "Thats excally right."

"All right Bella."

"Where's everyone else?" I want to tell them all at the same time.

Edward suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Rose and Emmett are.. busy. Carlisle's at work. Esme is out in the garden and I don't know where Alice and Jasper are. I think they are in the woods somewhere."

"Were right here. And you go girl!" Alice held her little hand up and I high fived it. Edward just looked confused, so she must be blocking her mind. I looked at Jasper and he was smiling. When he caught my eyes he winked. He must also know.

"Am I the only one that has no clue?" Edward asked frustrated.

"No. Rose and Emmett don't but I'm not planing on going upstairs anytime soon. You can tell them." She said looking at Edward and motioning to the step.

He shook his head feserly, "No way in hell im going up there. I have to see it and hear in through my head. I dont want to be able to see and hear in in person."

"I have to see it in my head too, and hear it." Alice said.

I just giggled. "I have to feel all the lust!" Jasper yelled.

"I think Jasper wins." I giggled again. So that would explain why they were in the woods. Away from the house. Then I heard a loud crashing sound.

"Damn Emmett!" Rose yelled. Then she magically appeared in front of us. Her hair was a little frazzled but besides that you can't even tell anything happened. Then Emmett showed up. His pants were backward and his shirt inside out.

"Hey, Emmett." I pointed and he looked down.

"Oh." He took his pants off and his shirt then put them on the right way. You couldn't have do that somewhere else?" I asked a little annoyed.

He smiled, "Yeah but that would have taken too long." I rolled my eyes.

"So is there something you want to tell us?" Alice asked.

I don't really know what the big deal is, now. I shrugged. "I kneed Mike." I smiled.

"You go girl." Emmett said. I went around in a circle giving everyone high fives but Edward.

He asked. "Why did you have to do that?"

"He had me pinned between the volvo and him." I knew he would overreact.

"That dirty like f***er..."

"Whoa! Edward calm down. That language is not need..."

**Lets give Edward some time to cool off. lol. This chapter is for those people that wanted it to be sunny and have Mike of someone else jump her when the Cullen's couldn't do anything. It kinda sucked but all well. Please review and tell me what you think. Also please give my suggestions.**


	33. Chapter 33

**BPOV**

The next day I woke up and prepared for another day of school. My last class of the day make today the worst day of my life. I got paired with Mike Newton to work on a biology project. We decided that we would go to his house because it would be loud at mine. Emmett would be trying to mess us up and get in the way. I tried to beg the teacher if I could work with Edward since I live with him but he said no.

Luckily, I'm not the only one that got it bad. Edward gets to work with the wonderful, stalking, Jessica Stanley. They are working at the house because he doesn't want to know where she lives. Though he already does, but if he goes there she'll invite him over and he wouldn't have the excuse that he couldn't find her house so he just came back home. He came up with that excuse last night when I asked why he doesn't just go to her house. At first I thought it was ridiculous but now that I think of it is a great idea. But its to late because I already agreed to go to his house.

When I got home I went up to my room and dumped all the books and worksheets I didn't need in the middle of my bed and kept the things I needed in my bag. I grabbed my bag and went back downstairs to grab something to eat. I told everyone bye and went for the door. Edward came to my side and asked if I wanted to take the volvo but his house was only up the hill, unfortunately, and I could walk. After a little persuasion he gave up and gave me a quick kiss.

The walk took me about 10 minutes longer then I thought it would, so when I was visable from Mikes house he came running over to me.

"Oh my god, Bella! Are you okay? I thought something happened to you." He stopped right in front of me, making me stop.

"I'm fine Mike. The walk took longer then I thought." I walked pass him and he ran to catch up. When we got to the door he opened it and when I went to walk through he put his hand on my waist. I turned around and glared at him. "Don't think because Edward's not here you can try to make another move on me. I still remember yesterday. I'm here for a project. If it went for the project then I wouldn't be here. I would be home, with my family and my boyfriend, Edward. So don't touch me."

I spun back around and headed in the first direction my feet carried me. Surprisingly, they took me to the living room. I threw my book bag down on the couch and sat down next to it. I took out all the things we need and sat it on the floor. Mike came in the room a sat across from me, on the other side of the coffee table.

"Okay were should we start?" He asked. Of course, I'm probably going to be the only one that actually is going to work on it. I'll just have Edward help if we don't get it finished.

"Well first we have to..." We worked on the project for about two hours and I was getting thristy. "Could I have a drink?" I asked.

"Yeah. What do you want? We have tea, water, milk, and since my parents aren't home alcohol. What would it be, Hun?" He smiled.

I ignored the Hun and alcohol. Someone would kill me if I have beer or something. And it wouldn't be hard for them to tell. One they could smell it and two I would probably be two times clumsier. "Could I have tea?"

His smile dropped. "Sweetend or un-sweetend?" He sounds like a waiter.

"Sweetened." I think something dawned on him because his frown turned into a smile again. While he was gone I worked on the worksheet a little more.

He came in the room with two glass cups. "Two teas. One for you." He sat it down in front of me. "And one for me." I took a sip but it didn't taste like it was sugar. The taste was off. I took one more sip. "What did you sweeten this with?"

He paused, "My mom uses the weird calorie free sugar. I know it doesnt taste like sugar but it is." I was stified with that so I took another sip.

I sat it down and we got working again. About half an hour later we finished. I also finished my drink so I asked for another. When he came back we started talking. "So how do you think were going to do?" He asked walking into the room.

"I have a good feeling we did good." I smiled and downed my drink. When it was gone I started feeling light headed. He asked if I wanted more and I took it. I finished it a started seeing double.

"So you doing anything this weekend?" I asked without knowing it. It was like something totally foreign was taking over my body.

"Why? You want to come over or something?" He slurred.

I leant forward, towards him. "What if I do?" I asked touching his nose.

It looked like he smiled and came forward. "I wouldn't mind."

I lend forward the rest of the way and my lips touched his. His hands came up and cupped my face. I tried to wrap my arms around his neck but the table was in the way, so I stood up a little, without breaking the kiss. I climbed over the table and pushed him on his back. I then straddled his lap but he broke the kiss, gasping.

He was smiling again. "You want another drink?"

I looked at him confused. Why would he ask something like that when we were in the middle of something, but I agreed. I got off so he could get up. When he came back, gave me the drink and I took a sip it tasted a whole lot different. But I didn't complain. When I was finished he took the cup and kissed me again. "I love you, Bells."

"I love you too." After a little I looked at the clock. I starred at it till I got a rough idea that it was after 10. "I better go home." I stood up but fell backwards, tripping over the coffee table. I flipped over it and my legs hit the couch. I started giggling. I stood up but hit my head off the bottom of the table. That started Mike into hysterics. When he went to stand up he stumbled backwards, but caught himself. He helped me up and grabbed my bag. He put his arm around my waist and helped me to the door. If he didn't I would have been on the floor.

When I went to walk down the steps I trip and pulled Mike with me. He landed on his stomach and I landed next to him on my butt. He got up and helped me. When we stumbled to the top of the hill I looked down. The trick is going to be getting down the hill.

Mike started walking forward but halted when I didn't move. "I'll catch you if you fall, babe."

I looked over at him and pecked him on the lips. Then I saw a movement in the woods. I walked towards the woods to get a closer look. The eyes were high up an the fur was dark but that could be because it was dark. I approached the edges of the wood and the animal didn't move. "Hey. Who are you?" The animal whimpered.

"Bella! That could be a bear." Mike warned.

I reached my hand out and touched his fur. It was somehow rough and soft a the same time.

"Bella! Are you stupid?"

"No!" I snapped. I turned back to the strange animal in front of me. "Come on." I tugged lightly on his fur. It sounded like he sighed but he followed. I brought him to the road and started down the hill.

"Bella?" Mike asked and ran over to me. "You still want me to walk you home?"

I smiled at him, "Of course I do." He grabbed my hand. "What about the animal?" He whispered in my ear.

"He's good. He wont hurt you." I said petting him. Its strange how much I trust this animal so well. And I don't even know what kind of animal it is.

We walked down the hill surprsingly good. We each stumbuled a few time and I fell twice. When we came to the steps I took one step and hit my toe off the hard stair which caused me to fall. I heard the door open before Mike could say anything.

**Okay, there's another chapters. What do you think? What's the animal? Whats going to happen to Mike? What do you thinks going to happen? I will take suggestions. Review.  
**


	34. Chapter 34

I looked up to see a beautiful boy with bronze hair and golden eyes. He looked familiar though. "Who are you?" I asked thinking we stumbled to the wrong house.

He growled. He looked at me to Mike to the animal I was towing. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to watch after them. They shouldn't be like this. Thanks for putting up with them." He said looking at the strange animal. I could see better now that there was a faint glow from the house. I squinted my eyes and it looked like a giant wolf.

I screamed and jumped to Mike. "What the hell is that?" I squeaked.

A growl came from the strange boy again and I looked at him. Since when do humans growl? "Bella-"

"You know my name? What are you a stalker?" I asked putting my hands on my waist.

He sighed and put his fingers to his nose. Then a big guy came out and looked at me next to Mike then to the boy. He hit his shoulder. "You can deal with this yourself." Then he disappeared through the door.

"Bella, I'm your boyfriend. Edward. Does it ring a bell?" Edward? Edward. That sounds familiar.

I scratched my head. "Don't talk to her like that." Mike said a second late.

"Who do you think you are, telling me what to do?"

"Well, duh, I'm Mike Newton." I giggled at that. How can one be so stupid. "Now could you move so I could take her do her room?" He purred and started walking forward but Edward pushed him back. He's foot slipped on the step and he fell backwards. Edward calmly walked down to a furious Mike.

"If you ever come here I will be sure to smear your face into the sidewalk then put it up on my wall. Do you hear?"

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well you better be." He grabbed his hair and hit his head to the ground. "And that's why." He stood up and took my hand and I took it.

"Yeah your name rings a bell.... I think." I started walking into the house then remembered something. "What about that animal?"

"And you just screamed... He left. He wasn't really an animal Bella."

I followed Edward into the house and forgot all about Mike. "Edward." I mumbled incoherently.

"Yes Bella?" He asked pulling me to the living room.

I jumped slightly because I didn't think he could hear me. "How did you hear me?"

He sighed and sat me on the couch, he, then, started pacing. Then 6 more people appeared in front of me,in a flash, each had a different mask of disapproval. They were all frozen in place, but Edward, he was still pacing.

"What were you thinking, Bella?" Edward asked still pacing. I just stared. He stopped and looked at me, wondering why I wasn't answering. "Bella? Answer me."

I stared at him until I thought of something. "What did I do?" Then there was knocking, hard and furious. I jumped up and ran to the door. I opened it to reveal Mike.

"Oh Bella!" He hugged me.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER!" A loud voice came from behind me. I looked and there was a big guy coming are way. I'm related to this guy. Wow.

Mikes eyes widened and he started backing away. When he kept charging him he turned around and ran out the door, but not without tripping and falling flat on his face. Everyone behind me started laughing. I looked at them an got the gist. "We don't like him?" I asked pointing to the boy that was still laying on the sidewalk, unconscious. They all shook their heads and left, but Edward.

"Bella..." Edward started.

"I know, I know. Your disappointed in me, but I don't know why. I didn't do anything. I swear."

He sighed, "Your intoxicated, Bella. You were drinking at Mikes. Why would you do that?"

That's why the drink tasted funny? It wasn't calorie free sweetener? It was some type of alcohol? He spiked my drink? But why? "He... I didn't drink, Edward. I promise. I would never do that on purpose."

"Then, Bella, why are you drunk?" He asked not believing me.

"He, Mike, did something to my drink. He spiked it. He-" I was cut off by a slammed door and before I could go over to it Edward was back, slamming the door again. "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, but hes going to be laying on our sidewalk for a little longer. Maybe a few hours." He said then turned to me. "If were not in school," He growled, "I want you to defend yourself, which I know you can. Ive seen... In Alice's vision.

**Sorry about the slow updates and horrible ending, but I didn't know where to talk it. But I, personally, think this is not a true chapter. To me, it seems like she had brain loss, or something, but I'm the writer and natural, most of the time, the writers think their work is bad. I just thought Id put it up and see how many positive reviews I get. If I don't get so many then I'm going to re-write it the re-post. So please review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll take flames, criticism, and praise. Whatever it takes. Review!**

**I just put a new poll up. It's for people that is reading The Cullens Sign up for Sports. Please go to my profile and and vote. I need the votes soon.**


	35. Chapter 35

**I decided that I'm not gonna redo the last chapter because most people said it was either good or okay, which I took as good enough. Hope your not disappointed.**

**Edward'sPOV**

I walked a drunken Bella up the stairs to her room and she started talking nonsense.

"Guess what, Eddie." She said smiling up at me, her eyes drooping closed.

I sighed, already annoyed with her. Why did she have to drink. Didn't she ever learn anything is elementary school? "What?"

"Well, um... Mike. Mike. He kisses like a kindergartner." She said.

Keep your cool. Shes drunk. Ignore her unnatural stupidity. "Oh." I said while we finally made it to the top step. We started for the room when Bella caught her toe on a nonexistent bump, but I caught her.

"Wow. Your fast." She said looking up at me. I ignored her and took her to her room. I don't know much about drunkenness, but I do know one thing. She is going to have one big hangover. We reached her door and I opened it and flipped the light on. walked her to the bed and she sat down. "Do I need to go to bed?" She whined.

I chuckled quietly. "Yes Bella. You need your rest."

"Awwwwe, man. Come on." She said laying down. I knelt down and took here sneakers off, throwing them in the far corner of her room, so she wouldn't trip over them in the morning. I walked over to the door and turned the light off. Then I heard gagging. I flipped the light on and go to her bed before she barfed all over the floor.

Now it was my turn to whine but I didn't. "Whoops." She said and plopped back on the pillow. I wanted to gag myself with the smell, I sighed and ran downstairs. I went under the sink and grab some random cleaning supplies and paper towels. I raced up stairs and stared at the mess.

"Esme!" I yelled.

I heard her light footsteps coming down the hall. "What is it, son?" She asked worried.

I smiled apologetically. "Will you clean this. I don't even know what to use."

She chuckled and grabbed the stuff out of my hand and looked at the bottle. "Edward, these are cleaning wipes. You use that for furniture." She disappeared out the door ad I looked at Bella. She was already passed out, sleeping soundly. I walked out the door and Esme stopped in front of me. She held up a bottle that had a liquid. "This is what you use." Then she disappeared into Bella's room.

I walked downstairs and the rest of the family was in the living room. "Is she gonna be okay?" Emmett asked.

I nodded, "Yeah. Shes just gonna have a real bad hangover." I looked over at Alice. "Why didn't you see this?"

She shrugged. "It was like her future disappeared. One minute it would be there then the next it vanished. I didn't think anything about it, so I didn't mention it."

The werewolf. He must have been there the whole time, but pacing, so that's why it kept coming and going. "A werewolf." I said but left and went to the front door. Mike was waking up because his thoughts were becoming more coherent.

_Bella. Bella's drink... I spiked. Ha ha. Fun. Trouble. Freakish adoptive brother/ boyfriend.... I should get... her .... in trouble for ditching me. For choosing the freak Cullen. I would be better for her... I'm not her brother. Shes probably not as fun as Jessica though. She getting in trouble._

Mike spiked her drink! So it was never Bella's fault! She was... set up. I slammed open the front door and charged Mike when Alice's voice came in my head.

_Edward stop! Mikes not our bigger problem! Were getting some visitors! Bella she still human! What if..._

I ran back into the house. "Alice what is it?"

"The Volturi. Their coming... Tomorrow."

**Okay, I don't know how great this is, but do you like it? And sorry its, sorta, short. Is it a good idea to have the Volturi come? Bella's gonna be hungover to add it a little twist. Please review. Also can I have some ideas one how a hangover really works, because I'm not really sure how people act. I know they have a major headache, right? I need ideas to continue. REVIEW! ;) Oh and one more thing for this story. Should I have a sequel. If I should, should I start it at the next chapter? Or after shes changed?****  
Also, if your read The Cullens Sign up for Sports, please do the poll. Its a big deal and I only have two people that did it. I wont be able to move on till I have, at least, 5 votes.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks to the 9 people that review, and you know who you are.**

_I ran back into the house. "Alice what is it?"_

_"The Volturi. Their coming... Tomorrow."_

I woke up, but didn't open my eyes. I could feel the two cold arms wrapped around me, so I know Edward was here. That would also mean I was in Edwards room. Ever since Edward and I got together I never sleep in my room. I'm always in his, even when hes hunting because it smells like him. I opened on eyes but the light coming through the window was to bright, so I closed it again.

"Bella, I know you don't feel good but you must get up. We have alot to do for tonight." Edward said pulling us into a sitting position. I leaned against Edward and that's when I felt the pounding, throbbing pain in my head. I moaned trying to lay back down, but Edward kept a strong hold on me. "What is it?" He ask stroking my cheek with one of his hands. The only answer he got was another moaned. "Your head?" He asked, probably getting the answer from Alice or Carlisle. I nodded my head which wasn't very smart.

He let go of my and I flopped back on the bed, which, again, wasn't very smart. God what happened to me?

I didn't have time to answer my own question before I was sitting on Edwards lap. I decides I would open my eyes now, so I could see why he left. I saw a glass of water and two pills in his hand. "Take them, love. It will help with your headache." I took the pills and the water, swollowing both. When I was done with the water I handed the glass back to Edward and he sat it on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

I thought about that, "My head hurts. And my stomach doesnt feel so hot, right now." I said. "Why?"

"Its nothing. But you need to get up and eat. Where having someone visiting use later today." He grabbed my hand and towed me downstairs. He sat me at the stool and started making breakfast. I took notice that we were the only ones here in the whole house. No loud Emmett. No complaining Rose or Alice. No different emotions.

"Wheres-"

"They went hunting." He said. Wow he was acting strange.

"Oh." I said while he sat eggs in front of me. How did his make eggs faster then humans? Is that even possible? I looked at the food and scruched my nose.

"Is something wrong? Did I mess them up?" Edward asked grabbing the plate and looking at it. Though, I don't know how he could tell how it tatse by looking at it. But, hey, this is Edward, were talking about.

"Im not hungrey." I said but its werid because I always look forward to eating Edwards food. I swear he can make food better then a human chef.

He sighed and sat the bowl down again. "You must eat, Bella. Please. Just a little?" I shook my head. "For me?" He added.

This time I was the one to sigh. I can never refuse him and he knows it. I brought the bowl closer and ate two spoonfuls. I pushed the bowl away. "I cant eat anymore."

"Okay, go get a shower then you can do whatever for a while." He said taking my bowl and dumping it in the garbage.

I started for the stairs but stopped at the bottom. "Hey, Edward? When are you going to change me? You know, into a vampire?"

"Please, Bella, I don't want to discuss this right now. We probably will, tonight." He said from the kitchen. I tried to hide the smile that appered, just in case he showed up in an instant. I ran up the steps, smiling.

When I was done in the shower I put the clothes, that were on the bed, on and went downstairs. Edward told me to go and watch tv and thats what I did. I turned it on the a rerun of sponge bob. I still get a kick out of that show. I started feeling dizzy so, instead of complaining, I layed down. I, of course, dreamed of Edward.

We were laying down when all of a sudden I was being shook. "Mmmmm?" I asked irritated.

"Come on, love. You need to get up." Edward said softly.

"Mmmm." I said trying to roll over.

"Move. I'll get her up." I heard a thump. "No, Emmett." He whispered.

"WAKEY WAKEY, BELLS. WE HAVE SOME... VISITORS COMING. GET UP! GET-" Emmett screamed in my ear.

"That's enough. Shes probably deft now." Edward said then I felt a hand on my head. "Bella? Please."

"Im up." I mumbled with my eyes still closed.

"No your not, honey." I felt to strong hands, but not Edward, on my forearms, picking me up. "Damn it Emmett." Edward cursed. I was sat on my feet and my knees gave out, but Edward caught me. "Open your eyes."

"Come on! Dont make me force your eyes open, too." Emmett complained, chuckling.

I slowly opened my eyes and glared at Emmett. I, then, looked up and Edward and smiled and he smiled back. "Why do I have to get up? Whos coming?"

"There coming in about an hour." He said avoiding my second question.

"Who?"

"The Voltrui, but don't fear, they wont hurt you." Edward said and I froze.

**Okay, this is just a filler, I guess. But the updates are going to be slow. Maybe, only once a week, but I'll try more often. My school just started so that's why. But I'm not giving up on any of my stories, so don't worry. But I pretty much have the next chapter figured out, with a little help and suggestions from Alyssa the Twilight Lover and her friends, I think, but I'm not positive. And I feel so special with all the reviews. Lately I've been getting over 12, but this time I got 9, but I'm happy with that. Keep the reviews up.  
Also, I have a contest, so go to my profile and check it out.  
Oh! And I almost for got. My story 'Cullen's sign up for sport' has a poll for it, but the only thing is yes and no are tied and its hard to say what to do with that, so if your reading that story and haven't done the poll yet, please do.**


	37. Chapter 37

_"There coming in about an hour." He said._

_"Who?" I asked again._

_"The Volturi, but don't fear, they wont hurt you." Edward said and I froze._

"Yeah and if they try there going to have to go though us." Emmett said flexing his muscles and puffing out his chest. Everyone laughed but me. I stood frozen, scared to death. What if they do get though them. I remember Carlisle saying how big they were and that they had some of the most talented people in their group. If they get past I'm, for sure, dead. I wont be able to hold any of them off for any amount of time. I'm totally defenseless. The first one to get to me will drain me dry in seconds then leave my lifeless body to rot in the Cullen's yard. Would they be quick or are they going to make a slow and very painful death. Yeah, the Cullen's will try to stop them but even they'll be defenseless against them. Their only 7 against 40 some. They will at least be able to hold their ground for a little, but surely they wont be able to survive, just like I wont be able too. Why does are life have to be so complicated. Sure this is the first big thing that happened to use but why does it have to happen now? Why do they have to come when I'm still human? They cant wait till Edward changes me?

".... Bella." I look at Edward for the first time since the last time. Then I just remember I was staring into space in my own personal hell while the whole family was calling my name over and over.

"Why?" I asked trying to make my voice strong but I failed miserably. My voice shook and I could hardly tell what I said but the others did.

"Oh, come on, Bells. Its not that bad. This could be fun. Whats got you worrying, anyway?" Emmett asked always making a joke of everything. Well he wont be joking when hes died and cant.

"Besides the fact...that my family might die because I'm human. Your going to try to protect me and get yourself died. Its all because of me." I stopped but thought of a way to not be meat by the Volturi. "What if we run away? Ditch here before the Volturi come." I said, my voice stronger.

Carlisle sighed, "No, that would never work because Demetri is a tracker. The best of the best. He'll be able to find up even if you cross the ocean and back twenty times. You'll never be able to get away from him. So its a lost effort. No use." That made my half smile fall to a complete frown. My hope faded back to my scariness.

Why do I have to be a worthless human? What if they change me? Im sure it cant take to long. Maybe a few hours. "How about changing me?"

"Dream on, little sis. That takes, like three days." Emmett chuckled but I didn't find it funny. Again, with the drowned hopes.

"Come on, now. We must go. They are going to be here in..." Carlisle looked at Alice, "three minutes." Alice finished. "We are going to meet them in the front yard and we must be organized as best we can. Make sure Bella is down wind from them and kinda behind Edward, but don't make it to obvious. Now please hurry." Carlisle turned quickly and walked into the kitchen with Esme and the rest of us headed outside.

I ended up between Emmett and Edward. I was completely visible but they would be able to block me as soon as they thought someone was going to attack. Well Edward wouldn't have to think only hear. Wow I'm getting dizzy with all the thinking lately but that's weird because I always think a lot. And what did happen to me last night? Why do I feel weird?

I tapped Edwards shoulder and he turned his head but only slightly. "What happend to me last night? Why do I feel weird?" I whispered.

He opened his mouth then closed it and Carlisle and Esme quickly showed up. So much for getting an answer I thought. I looked where they were but didn't see anything. "What-" I was quieted by seven different 'shh...' So I shut my mouth and looked where they were. It must be our 'visitors'.

After all the black and gray clocked vampires were done filing in I decide now would be a good time to count them since they stopped moving because I many other attempts failed. After counting 37 -- what an odd number -- my eyes moved back to a white hair man in the middle. Hes eyes where a odd milky white white red pupils. He was so odd that I couldn't take my eyes off of him,but it was nothing like my eyes not being able to move away from Edward. No its because he was so different compared to the others around him. His eyes where one thing but, also, his skin. It looked like onion skin, so fragile and brittle. One wrong touch and it would rip, but I knew it would be totally different. It would be cold and hard just like all the others, though I'm not complaining. Then there was another one next to him but he was different. He had short cropped hair, when all the others had longer hair. His hair was also a bleach blond color, lighting then Jasper's and Rosalie's, surprisingly. He was beautiful, but by the look on his face he looked like a royal pain.

There was tenson in the air but the white hair guy broke the silence first. "Good to see you, my dear friend." He said looking at Carlisle.

"Yes, you, too, Aro." He said nodding.

Aro scanned are group and his eyes stopped on me. "I see you have a new addition. Whats your name, dear?" I was to scared that he would hear my heart pounding, because I now have to speak. What will I sound like?

"Its Bella. Shes a great sis." Emmett said smiling and grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yes that's nice." Aro said then he looked at Edward. "So where did you meet her?" Has this guy ever heard that's peoples personal lives are privet?

"At school." Edward said in a clipped tone.

"Humm..." He said closing his eyes and I wonder what he was doing. I looked down and saw the strange vampire touching Aros hand. What are they doing? I looked up at Edward for assistants but he was staring at Aro and the other one, probably raking their brains. Though he whispered his answer I could still hear. "I know your bored, Corey, but we must not be hasty. There is nothing they did, that I have found yet. So please behave yourself, Corey." So the blond is Corey? That doesn't seem so old fashion. I wonder if he's new to them. "I'm sorry, please excuse my friend. He, here, is a new member of our family. So its seems your not the only one to get a new member." Well, I guess my suspicion was right.

All of a sudden I got a head rush that came from no where. That's not good. I started to sway because I was getting dizzy, then my stomach started to twist. Where did this come from. I thought back to what would cause it and remember the little bit of egg I ate. Alice cant say anything so what? I'm just going to puke up my food and blow our cover? Well, my cover. Surly they'll destroy me right away.

I tapped on Edwards shoulder and put my hand over my mouth. He looked down and hes eyes got wide, slightly, but he just looked away. Great. I felt it come up and out. I bend over with my hands on my knees. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see what just came out.

"Damn it! She's a human!" Corey yelled. I wiped my mouth and stood straight. Great. Just great. My being human has to act now. Just my luck. "She must be destroyed." He lunged forward but was stopped by two of the guards. "Let me go!" He said thrashing and was actually funny. I smiled. "That bitch! She thinks its funny! Do you think this is funny?" He snarled.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Edward growled tilting forward a little.

"I can talk however I damn well please." The guards dragged him to the back and I couldn't hear him anymore.

"I'm so, very, sorry about him. He has anger problems. I don't know where he gets it from but he is so different compared to us. Oh, how to teach the young." He sighed. "Again, I'm sorry about his out burst. Now, she, is she human?" He asked. I nodded a weak nodded, along with everyone else. "You know our rules. Human, should not, and can not know about us. She might blow our secret and kill us all."

Edward was the one to speak. "We all know Bella. And we all know she would never do that."

"How can you be sure?" Aro asked.

"Because we have raised her since she was 6 and she hasn't said anything to anyone."

Aro put his finger to his chin. "That young. Wow, I'm surprised. You raised her good. Would you mind if I looked?" He asked holding hand up. I cocked my head and looked at Edward. How could he possibly look at my life? Edward squeezed my hand then let go and walked into the middle. Once he stopped Aro proceed towards him.

Aro grabbed Edwards right hand in his and closed his eyes. I stood, stunned, until Aro opened his eyes and chuckled. "I see you had an eventful night last night."

"Yes we did." Edward agreed chuckling too. What are they talking about? I'm so confused. He turned around and walked back to my side and grabbed my hand.

"What were you talking about?" I asked silently but I knew most people would be able to hear.

Aro, again, chuckled, "Your night, of what I saw from your mates thoughts, was eventful. Don't you remember?"

"Do I want to?" I whispered.

"I do not think you do, dear one."

I saw a three blurs on the side of the large group then they stopped. "You didn't kill her yet!? Do I have to do everything?" He lunged forward but the guards didn't catch him this time. But he was still stopped but little Alice and Edward. Edward flew into him and it sounded like boulders falling together. When he was on the ground Alice grabbed his head between her hands and snapped it right off. At first I was scared because I was sure I was going to die. Then I was sickened that they would do such a thing. But then I was glad because now I'm not going to die.... From him anyway.

I looked back at the Volturi and they were in crouches ready for an attack on them that would never come. Edward or Alice didn't bother looking at them till they were back in the line. Carlisle shot them a warning glance that they ignored, pretty much. "I'm sorry for that. That was uncalled for. They shouldn't have killed him, but please-" Carlisle was cut off.

"Oh, dont fret. Its fine. I was getting sick of him anyway. Always to rash. They did our job for us." He looked at Alice then Edward. "Thank you."

Well, that was not what I was expecting. I was relieved but I had a feeling the worst was to come.

"Now, on to the reason why we are still here." Aro said clapping his hands together. "Now, your human and we are vampires. Humans do not belong in the vampire world. We have two options here. One, we can kill you. I know it sounds harsh, but we will make it as painless as possible. Or, two, you can be changed now. You pick." Well, um... that's really hard. I don't want to die and I want to be a vampire. Whats the answer? I was surprised Edward didn't say anything while I was thinking.

"I choose vampire." I said raising my head.

"Okay, who's going to do the honors?" He smiled but no one answered him. "Come on, you know I cant do it."

"No. Why does it have to be now? Can we wait? Wait till shes out of school? Just a few months." Edward asked.

A few months? What wrong with now? Nows as good as any time.

"I don't know...." Aro said backing into his group that has now formed in to a small huddle containing 6 black clocked vampires. We waited for about 10 seconds then the went back to their original spots. "We have discussed that you may wait to turn Bella until she has graduated, but no later. Is that clear?" We all nodded. "Good. Now we are leaving because we have many more vampires to visit. Till we meet again." Then they were gone.

"Well that was not what I was expecting." Emmett mumbled letting go of my hand. "Wasnt much fun." He sighed then headed for the house and Rosalie followed.

Carlisle glared at Alice and Edward. "That was very foolish of you two. That could have costed your lives and ours. You should be ashamed. Your just luckily the Volturi have changed there ways." They mumbled 'sorry' then Carlisle turned and left with Esme. I looked back at Alice and Edward in time to see then shrug and then she danced off behind Jasper.

"We'll I guess your alright, right?" Edward asked.

Oh, I forgot the mess I made. "I'll clean it."

"No don't worry. I'm sure the rain will wash it away. So what do you want to do?"

**Okay, so how was that chapter? I'm sorry it took me so long, but when I went to go on the computer it wouldn't turn on and I couldn't get to one, so now I did and here it is. I really need suggestions so if you have any please tell me. I have no clue what should happen next. Also, if there are a lot of mistakes please tell me. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker. Try for 15 because then I will have 300 reviews! Thanks so much to everyone that is reading AND reviewing. You all rock!**


	38. Chapter 38

"Can we just go to the meadow?" I asked. Something relaxing.

"Yes, love, we can do that." He picked me put and flung me onto his back. He ran and it only took 5 minutes. When we got there he sat me down and I walked to the middle and he followed. I sat down and he did the same.

I sat in a sitting position for 5 minutes, waiting for him to lay down, but he didn't. I giggled. "Lay down, silly." And he did. I rest my head on his chest and stared at the sky. We stayed like that for an hour then I turned and faced him placing my cheek on his chest. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

How am I going to ask this? I only have a few months and... Just spit it out Bella. "I want to do something, before I'm changed." Something you may not agree to.

He sat up pulling me into his lap. "Anything, Bella. Just name it and you can have it." I highly doubt you'll be that understanding when you find out what that something is.

"Well, I want to," No I cant do this. What if he rejects? That will be so embarrassing. "no never mind." My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller id. Alice. Crap what did she see? I thought as I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Just say it Bella!" Then she hung up.

"Well that wasn't weird or anything." I mumbled to myself as I put the phone back in my pocket.

"Bella, please tell me what your thinking before I go insane."

Alice said to just say it so maybe it cant be that bad. I sighed, defeated, "Well, I want to...," I paused and not for dramatic affect, either. He stared at me intently which only made me more nervous. What I give him hints? I decided that would work so I shifted in his lap so I was facing him. "I love you." I whispered.

He automatically answered, "I love you, too, Bella." I stretched up and lightly pressed my lips to his. He kissed my back and when to pull away, but I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled myself closer. I was surprised when he didn't move back, but deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to allow assess. Our tongues battle for dominance until I had to pull away to breath, but his lips still didn't stop. They just traveled to my neck. I pushed him back so he was laying down on his back, which caused him to stop and stare for a minute, like he was dazed.

"I'm sorry. That was out of line." He said trying to sit up, but I tried to push him back down with all my strength, so he propped himself on his elbows.

"I didn't mind." I said a little dizzy still. I leaned down but he brought his hands up and held my back.

"No, Bella. I cant do it. Its not right. What if the Volturi found out?" I shuddered but he kept going. "We cant, I cant. Not only could they find out and punish us both, I could hurt you. And I don't want to do that, Bella, I love you, to much."

"I love you, too, Edward and I know you wont hurt me. I trust you."

"That's the problem." He said hard. "You trust me too much." Hes always worrying.

"Yeah I trust you. You took care of me ever since I was 6. How couldn't I trust you? Remember that time we went to McDonald's? Just you and me? I know you remember. We had the time of our lives. I got that toy and I named it after you." And I still have it under my pillow. I laughed. "I told you how it was a vampire and you freaked out." He chuckled at that. "Then on the car ride home with the food fight." I paused again, just to go back and remember all the great times I had with him and how I was always safe.

"And when you ran off to the door and I thought I lost you." He added and we both laughed.

"I always felt safe with you around and I always will. I know it will be fine, Edward. Please." I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Yes, I see your point, Bella, but this is more then just a trip to McDonald's. This is asking of much more. Its between life or death."

He made it sound so harsh. "I don't think that's true. I think its between a good time or not a good time." I said no being able to come up with anything better to say.

"Bella." He said as if defeated. I tried to hide my smile as best I could. He laid back down on his back and brought his index finger and thumb to his nose. I moved from my sitting position and laid across Edward and stared at his face waiting for him to move his hand.

He sat like that for 5 minutes, still as a statue. Once he removed his hand from his face he looked my in the eyes. I could see desire so I leaned in slowly and when I was only and inch away and he didn't moved our lips molded together. I wrapped my figures tightly in his hair and his arms wrapped around my waist.

I couldn't believe I got my way.

He was holding me tightly to him that it was almost impossible to move, but I managed to get my hands in between us to unbutton his shirt and he slipped it over his head, breaking the kiss for a fraction of a second, but I had to release so I could breath. His lips, again, traveled to my neck and I started gasping for air, which, I know, is very unromantic, but he didn't seem to notice.

I heard a low moan come from Edward and my lips stretched into a grin. I brought my face back down and he quickly came back. I felt his hand travel up my back and found the buttons and started undoing them. _Now I see why Alice gave my a shirt that buttoned in the back. _I blushed furiously thinking of what she saw. When he finished he started pulling it up slowly and he pulled away to look at my face, probably to see if I was alright with it.

All I knew was that I was ready and I was brighter then a tomato, if it was possible. He was sure so I nodded and he slipped it off. That left me in my new lacy pink bra and shorts. I probably looked like I was died with red cool-aid.

While he stared at me, which surprisingly didn't make me self-conscience, I was trying to catch my breath. I knew it was stupid to go until I felt pain in my lungs, but I couldn't help it. I wanted to get to it now, so my hands traveled to his waist band and I stuck my finger under and pulled it up a little. My eyes didn't leave his. I saw his eyes slightly moved up then down. I lifted my body up slightly so I could get my hands under and quickly unbuttoned them. I sat up and pushed them down and I saw his boxers and laughed.

They were care bear boxers. They had most of the care bears on them. I looked up at him and if he could have blushed he would have been as red as me. "I know what your thinking, but I swear, its all Emmett. He bought these one year for Christmas and just before the Volturi showed up all my boxers magically disappeared besides these. So it was my only choice." I laughed shaking my head and he joined in.

I went back in my position and we resumed kissing passionately. His hands traveled up my waist and stopped at the zipper on the side and swiftly undid it and slipped them off. I was in my matching lacy pink bra and underwear from Victoria Secrets and Edward was in his care bear boxers from Emmett. And soon both of those were discarded and there was nothing between us and we were joined as one.

*~*~*

I woke up clod. I never remembered it being so cold in the Cullen's house. They always made sure the house was set to a reasonable temperature so I wouldn't freeze or sweat at night. I opened my eyes I noticed I was outside, then everything flashed back at me. I looked down and saw Edwards eyes practically glowing in the dark. He still didn't have anything back on and I could tell I didn't either.

I smiled, "What time is it?"

"Only a little past 9." He smiled. I could swear he was glowing, literally. I sat up and searched for my clothes. I found my shirt and bra but not my pants of underwear. I also searched for his stuff and found it all, his shirt, pants and boxers.

"We have a problem." I said and looked back at him. He was quickly at my side. "What is it?" He asked concerned. "Well it seems that I cant find my underwear or pants but I found all yours." I said handing it off.

He laughed lightly and scowled, "Its not funny." He stopped laughing.

"Well, maybe the wind blew them away. Here you can wear my boxers." He said handing them off, back to me.

I put my bra and shirt on the the boxers. "I think I'm going to have to hold them up." I laughed, despite my out burst at him. I moved my hands and the boxers slipped down to my hips. I pulled them up and we both laughed.

"Thats fine. Ill just carry you." He said and picked me up bridle style and we were zooming though the woods. Before I knew it we were in the living room and they were all staring at us.

"Bout time you got home. I thought I would have to come and drag you two apart." Emmett chuckled and I blushed.

"Have fun?" Alice beamed and winked at me which make me blush more.

"Why are you in Edwards care bear boxers?" Emmett asked laughing.

**Okay, how was that? I'm sorry about the slow updating and I hope this chapter made sense. I just had trouble writing this chapter. But I now have it. Please give me feedback. I only need 6 more reviews to make 300 reviews!!!!!!! Go make my day and make it past 300, please!! :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**This chapter is dedicated to all the people that reviewed the last chapter and got me to my 300 reviews. :D I'm so happy now that I have them. Oh, but I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I really, truly sorry. I'm just very busy lately. Please forgive me. :( Well I hope you like this chapter. I don't think its one of my better ones because after I finished the last chapter I had an idea and only had about 200 words for it and then like 5 days later I restarted it. So sorry if its not to good. And I promise I will try my hardest to get all my stories update by Tuesday or Wednesday, but I'm starting basketball and tomorrows my first practice, so it will be hard, but I will try. Mostly this one and The Sport one, and I just updated Wipeout yesterday. And if anyone is reading Family Bonding please give me some ideas so I can continue. Now, enough of my chit chat. Enjoy.**

My blush deepend, if that was possible. I looked away from the crowed in front of us and looked at Edward. He was glaring in front of him so I followed his eyes and found a smirking Alice looking right at him. I looked back at Edward. "What is it?" I whispered.

He turned his head towards me and his eyes softened when his meant mine. "Its just Alice," He practically hissed. I never saw him so mad at her before. "Is hiding her thoughts from me."

I looked over at her and she was looking at me with the same evil smile. "Alice?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Bella?" She said sweetly and still smiling.

"What are you hiding from Edward?" I said glaring at her.

"Just a little hear and there." She smiled. I was tired of her 'innocents' so I looked over at Esme.

"Alice." She said and Alice sighed. "I might have know what happened to-" She stopped mid sentence and looked in thought. "I know why your in Edwards pants." Emmett chuckled and I glared at him, which stopped him. "Somehow," She made it sound unbelievable. "Your pants and underwear disappeared, right?" That must have made her mind slip up and reveled what she was hiding.

"Alice!" Edward roared and started stalking towards her but I grabbed his hand and he stopped.

"Deep breathe." I said and did just that and breathed out.

"Alice. Give her back her clothes right now or bad this will happened to yours."

She glared at him and stuck her tongue out. "I don't think so. I would have never missed this. Its great. Plus I saw you saying that so I hid all my clothes." I just realized that Alice probably would have saw us. In the meadow, doing things that are private. Oh gosh, that's very, very, embarrassing.

I tugged on Edwards hand and he looked down at me, "Lets just go. Leave it allow, Edward." I started for the stairs and he followed.

"You gonna finish what you started?" Emmett yelled and I just ignored it but Edward growled so I sighed.

I went straight to Edwards room and sat on the bed. He stopped at the door and I stared at him until he came and sat down too. "Now, I'm going to take a shower. I don't want you to get up from this spot and if I find out you do your going to be in trouble. Do you understand, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?" I said like I was talking to a 3 year old in time out.

"Oh! Little Bella's getting a little controlling!" Emmett yelled from downstairs. "Up next folks, will Edward obey or disobey? Dun Dun Dunnn."

"SHUT UP, EMMETT!" We both yelled and he started laughing.

I looked back at Edward. "Do you understand?" I asked again and he nodded.

"Good." I said have pushed myself off the bed and went to my room and grabbed my pj bottoms and a shirt from my cabinet and went to my dresser and got my underwear and bra and headed back to the bathroom in Edwards room. I looked over at him while I was passing and he smiled at me but it looked sad. I just gave a quick smile and disappeared into the shower.

I stripped off my dirty clothes and started the water in the shower. After I had it set to the temperature I wanted I looked in the mirror and saw a bruise on my shoulder and a few going down my arm. I looked at my other side and saw the same thing. Is that the reason for the sad smile and the acting weird? I shrugged it off and stepped in the shower.

I took a nice long shower. After I did all the essentials I just stood there and kept looking at the bruises. They looked like fingers but from who? Edward? That couldn't be. I didn't feel any pain at all. Only pleasure. Maybe its from Emmett and his overly tight hugs...

I debated that question for longer then I thought because I heard a knock at the door. "Bella, are you okay? You have been in there for quite a while. Are you...hurt?" Edward asked from the other side of the door.

"I thought I told you not to move." I said turning off the water and stepping out. "And yeah, I'm fine." I said wrapping a big towel around me. I grabbed my clothes and opened the door, what the heck, hes already seen me.

When I opened the door Edward was standing there, like I guessed he would be. But what I didn't get was why he wasn't looking at me. He was, instead, looking at the ground. "Hey, Edward?" I asked but no response. "Edward?" No answer. "Earth. To. Edward." I said waving my hand in his face.

"Bella, please, stop." He said grabbing my hand and putting it at my side.

"Whats your problem?" I asked kind of angry. Today was probably one of the best days of forever and he has to ruin in with his sour attitude.

"Nothing, just get dressed." He said and walked right out of the room without another word. I huffed and threw my clothes on my bed, I dropped the towel and looked at the bruises again. "Hes over reacting." I whispered to myself and got dressed.

I tossed my clothes in the hamper and stomped downstairs. "Is there an elephant coming down the stairs?"

"Shut up, Emmett." I said between my teeth. Its strange, my anger is increasing instead of decreasing.

"Someones in a sour mood." Emmett chuckled.

"Glad you find this funny." I said stepping on the ground floor. "But if it weren't for a certain vampire that was in a sour mood then I wouldn't be in one."

"In fact, I do find this funny and who is it? I'll beat them till they laugh." He said pounding his fist against his palm.

Despite my anger I cracked a smile. Emmett can always mange that. "That's what I'm looking for." He smiled and I tried to frown but failed. He boomed and ran over at vampire speed, though I was only two feet away, to give me a big bear hug. He wrapped his big arms around my shoulder, in a brotherly way, and squeezed.

"Ow, ow, ow, Emmett. Ow!" I yelled and squirmed out of his grasp. I rubbed my right arm then my left.

"What wrong?" He asked, panicked. I pulled up my shirt sleeve and showed him the bruises. "Ouch, they look pretty bad." He said running his finger over it lightly, hardly touching it.

"Really?" I didn't think they looked that bad. He shook his head. "Oh, well, I wonder who they are from, Emmett." I said putting emphasise on his name.

He looked at me seriously."Bella, these aren't my finger marks. They are to skinny. They belong to Edward." I gasped.

**Review! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

_"What wrong?" He asked, panicked. I pulled up my shirt sleeve and showed him the bruises. "Ouch, they look pretty bad." He said running his finger over it lightly, hardly touching it._

_"Really?" I didn't think they looked that bad. He shook his head. "Oh, well, I wonder who they are from, Emmett." I said putting emphasise on his name._

_He looked at me seriously."Bella, these aren't my finger marks. They are to skinny. They belong to Edward." I gasped._

"No, it cant be. What are you talking about?" I asked confused. It cant be him. What did he do? He wouldn't hurt me. Ever. I was so much in shock, I think, I started laughing.

"Um...? Whats so funny about this Bella? This is serious." He said looking st me with a mix between crazy, sad and I think there was a little bit of mad mixed in there, but I couldn't be sure. And I didn't know why I was still laughing.

"Whats wrong with her?" I heard Rose asked. I started taking deep breaths and I started calming down, I was able to talk.

"I'm sorry." I looked at my arm then sighed. I plopped down on the couch. "Wheres Edward?"

"He went hunting." Rose said.

What? Without telling me? He always does. Why is he so worked up about a few bruises? "Wh-"

Alice bounced into the room. "He didn't tell you because he read in my mind about what Emmett was doing so he walked out of the room and right out the window that I opened for him. He was afraid you would be mad. He wanted some peace while it lasted."

That made no sence. "Couldnt you have showed him what I said?"

"No, I couldn't see how you would act until you learned who did it. If I would have known I would have told him. He'll be home in a few minutes. Just sit down and act natural." She walked out of the room.

This family always cuts right to the point... Most of the time.

Why would he think I would be mad? I could never be mad at him, especially a night like tonight. Why does he have to ruin it? Okay, maybe I could be mad at him, but I have a reason to be.

I heard the door slam shut, which is a first, unless its Emmett, but I saw Edward coming around the corner. "Bella, please, don't be mad. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Why would you think Im mad? Im not mad." I lied.

"Don't be that way, Bella. I can tell your lying."

"Fine."

"Please don't be mad. I'm sorry. It will never happen again. Not until your changed. I swear."

"That's not why I'm mad."

"Please tell me why you are then."

Should I or should I not? Oh, what the heck. "Because, you ruined one of the best days of my life by being in a sour mood because of these." I showed him the bruises. "There nothing. They'll go away."

"Okay, Im sorry. Ill do anything to make it up to you. Just please for give me." He pleaded.

"Anything?" I asked smiling.

"Yes, you have my word. I promise, anything you want, you get."

"Um," make it good, Bella. What did you ever want? What is something that money cant buy? A happy life forever? No, I have that. Think. I got it!

"I want you to change me. And you cant say no because you said I have your word. So you have to, Edward." That's a really good idea. But I never really asked him to change me before did I? I don't know, but I think I like this idea. No more clumsy Bella. No more human Bella. No more fragile little Bella. Now I will be just like them. Cold, hard, and strong. Wow, that's different. Cold. Um. All well. That's how I want it.

"Bella.." He started.

"I don't want to hear it, Edward. You promised me anything. And this is what I want." Wow. I do sound controlling.

"You dont know what its like-"

"Like crap I don't! Ive been living with vampires all my life, pretty much. I know what its like. Its awesome. And I want to be part of that awesomness." I said.

"Hey, whos using my words?" Emmett said fro the dining room. Speaking of dining room, whats he doing in there? I took a step over and saw that the whole family was at the dining room table.

"I think its time to have a family meeting." I said and walked over and sat next to Emmett and Edward followed.

I started right away. "Okay, who thinks I should be a vampire?" Emmett's hand shot up. I looked around and Alice raised her hand, then Carlisle, then Jasper, then Esme, then Rose. Edward being the only one that didn't.

"Can I please ask why you all say she should be changed? Carlisle?"

"Because, son, we promised we would change her."

"Yeah, I agree." Emmett said and it went just like the hands, one after the other.

"You know what? I can see that you all are going against me. So, lets doing it tomorrow. No, tonight. That's better." He pushed away from the table and stood up.

"Son,-"

"No, Carlisle, its fine. Come on, Bella." He pulled me to the couch and I sat down when he forced me to then he told me to lay down.

**Is he really gong to change her? And sorry bout the lack of updates. Basketball. And I know, its probably not a very good chapter but I wanted to get something out. Please review.**


	41. Chapter 41

**I would like to dedicate this chapter to Alyssa the Twilight Lover. Thanks, girl, you really help me out. I really appreciate your help. And without you I would have totally forgotten about the idea we had discussed. So thanks so much and this is for you. :)**

_"You know what? I can see that you all are going against me. So, lets doing it tomorrow. No, tonight. That's better." He pushed away from the table and stood up._

_"Son,-"_

_"No, Carlisle, its fine. Come on, Bella." He pulled me to the couch and I sat down when he forced me to then he told me to lay down._

He forced me down when I didn't lay down right away.

"Edward, stop. Your going to hurt her!" Alice yelled and lunched her tiny body towards Edward. They flew to the floor that made the whole house shake. And it must have been true because Alice would not have done that for fun.

While they were on the floor Carlisle came over and put his arm on my shoulder. "Bella, are you ready for this?" He asked fatherly. I looked him in the eyes and nodded. I was ready for this. I had to be ready.

I looked at Edward. He was sitting on the floor with his head in his hand. I looked back at Carlisle and he knew what I was trying to say, without acually saying it. "I'm going to be the one to change you. Can you just lay down. It would make it a little bit easier."

I nodded and laid down, my head resting on the arm rest. I crossed my hands on my stomach and closed my eyes. I felt Carlisle hand, lightly on my shoulder, "Are you ready?" He whispered and I nodded. I felt a sharp pinch but bit my lip so I wouldn't scream. I blacked out before I felt the pinching go away.

I'm sure I heard someone saying that there was a lot of pain that was involved but I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I didn't feel any pain. Or maybe that was the work of Jasper. He was making me feel like this. But wouldn't I still feel a little something? I feel absolutely nothing. I feel as light as ever. I feel as though gravity has been removed. I enjoined it the whole time.

I started hearing vocies so I knew I was close to being done. Soon I will be a vampire.

"...She should start now. Its confusing but I'm sure she will now. No one can resist screaming with such pain." I heard Carlisle say.

"I really hope not." Edward said.

"Son, why don't you leave?" I didn't hear an answer but I heard swift footsteps leaving. I felt someone grab my hand and squeezed. "I'm here, Bella." Carlsile said.

I heard my heart rate picking up at a fast rate and a tickling feeling going through me. It wasn't enough to laugh but enough to notice it. What seemed like only 5 minutes when by my heart gave its last pump then it went silent. I didn't open my eyes. I first, listened to all the sounds around me. The buzzing of the lights in the room that were working. The silent chatter of the animals outside, but all was pretty much quite in the house. Then I went with the scents in the room. I could easily smell the vampires natural smell. It was stronger, but oh so good. I also smelt a hint of Cinnamon, probably a candle somewhere in the house. There wasn't much to feel, except the couch and the air floating around me.

I opened my eyes and saw, surprisingly, only Carlisle in the room, but also the dust particles everywhere. I saw the flickering of the light and everything seemed so magnified. "This is great." I whispered and giggled at my voice. It sounded so bell like. It was beautiful.

"Im sure you'll get tired of it." Carlisle smiled and I smiled back.

In the matter of 1 second everyone was in the room smiling. "How are you, love?" Edward asked, grabbing my other hand that Carlisle didn't have.

"I feel amazing. I never felt to alive." I took my hands and pushed myself up in a sitting position. I then stood. I felt so light. Was it the effects of the transformation still? Speaking of... "You said that the transformation was a painful experience, right?"

"Yes, very painful. I was really surprised that you didnt make one sound. Even Emmett there was screaming. Everyone laughed at that.

"Well, the thing is, I didn't feel any pain, at all. I, instead, had a tickling feeling. Though the whole thing, not one ounce of pain." I admitted and everyone looked at me like I was the ugliest thing in the world, which is not a pleasant thought.

"Well, that is very strange."

"Maybe she has like an immunity to it 'cuz she falls down so much, so shes use to the pain." Emmett cracked and I glared at him.

"Hey, might not want to get her mad, she might beat you up." Alice laughed.

I glared at Alice but Emmett so mean. I wish I could make him feel the way I do when he does that.

Emmett face dropped into a frown and it looked like he was about to cry. I cocked my head and his face went back. "Jasper! Don't do that. Its really annoying."

"What? I didn't do anything." He said defending himself. "I swear." He held up his hands when Emmett looked at him suspiciously.

"Sure. Okay, then." Emmett said in a disbelieving tone.

"Wait, I think that was Bella." Alice said. "Did you do that?"

I shrugged, "I don't know exactly. I think I did."

"Can you do it again, Bella? See if you can read someones mind." Edward said and I looked at Emmett. I heard no thoughts.

"No, nothing." I frowned.

"Did you do something do use Jasper's power? Like, a command?" Esme asked and I thought over what I did. All I thought _was I wish I could make him feel the way I do when he does that_. That's not much. Well I'll try with the 'I wish' thing. I wish I could read Esme's mind.

_I really hope we figure out what her power is_.

"I did it!" I yelled. "All I did was think 'I wish I could... whatever and I didn't it" I smiled. "This is so cool."

I have a power.

**All right. Sorry for the bad update. I only had time right now and I have to get ready for my basketball game in like 2 minutes. It was fast and Im sorry if its not great. But its something. Remeber this is for Alyssa the Twilight Lover becasue she really helped me out with this story. Sometime she re reads it and looks over it. And sometimes she gives me ideas if Im stuck on what to do. But she always reads and reviews the story. And thanks to all of you that read AND review my stories. I also like the people that read, but I love reivews more. They make me post sooner. So reivew! **


	42. Chapter 42

_"Did you do something do use Jasper's power? Like, a command?" Esme asked and I thought over what I did. All I thought was I wish I could make him feel the way I do when he does that. That's not much. Well I'll try with the 'I wish' thing. I wish I could read Esme's mind._

_I really hope we figure out what her power is._

_"I did it!" I yelled. "All I did was think 'I wish I could... whatever and I didn't it" I smiled. "This is so cool."_

_I have a power._

Imagine all the things I can do with a power like this. I wonder if I have to be near a person with the power to use it. _'I wish I could be invisible.'_

And just like that I turned invisible... I think. I wasn't positive until Emmett spoke, "Hey, how'd Bella disappear?"

I reappered then, "Wow, this is just unbeleiveable."

"I can see that your power is more then the basic. It seems that you can have any power you want." Carlisle mused.

"Wow, your lucky. Not only do you have a power, but you can have any power you want. Now how unfair is that?" Emmett asked pouting. "I don't even have one power, yet alone anyone I want."

"Well, sucks to be you." I smiled and stuck my tounge out.

It was quiet after that and everyone was just staring at me. It was kind of uncomfortable so I cleaned my throat and Carlisle stepped in. "Does you throat hurt?" I shook my head. "Well, that's strange. So your not thirsty?"

"Um, I dont think so." My troat didnt hurt and I didnt feel uncomfortable.

"I think you might have a immunity, like I, myself." Carlisle said, smiling.

"Ah, hell! She has another power. Does god hate me?" Emmett asked putting his hands in the air and falling to the ground.

"I sure know Satan does." Edward chuckled and Emmett glared at him as the room erupted into laughter.

"Screw you." Emmett muttered standing back up.

"Behave children." Esme scold and I stuck my tongue out again.

He waved his hand at me, "But she. She. Why aren't you yelling at her?" He asked and she shrugged.

"What are you talking about? I didn't see her do anything." She said winking at me and Emmett was the only one that didn't see it so everyone laughed.

"You, you were just looking at her." Emse shrugged and he huffed, "Nevermind then."

"Well, I think you should still try to go hunting." Edward said and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the door. I nodded and we ran out the door before anyone could say anything else.

We traveled deep into the woods and I was about to ask how to hunt but I felt stupid. Wouldn't it be an instinct on hunting. Wouldn't you vampire take you away into another world and you'd be hunting? I glanced over at Edward and he was doing the same.

He stopped in the middle of the woods and looked at me and smiled, "Well, go ahead." I looked at him questionally and he smiled, "What is it, love?"

"Well, okay, I know this might sound stupid but I don't know how to hunt. And please don't laugh. But I'm dead serious." I said in a rush, that a human would not have been able to hear and it if I didn't know what I was saying I probably would have been lost.

He chuckled, it echoing through the woods, "Oh, Bella, don't worry, I didn't expect you to know how to hunt right off the bat. Not very many do know how to hunt. Really, the only person I know that knew was Carlisle, but even he had a hard time at first, learning. So, don't worry. Just take in the world around you. Hear were the animals are. Smell the surrounding area. Just let you instincts take over."

I did as he told and just stood there closing my eyes. I heard what sounded like hooves against the ground. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He nodded his head and whispered, "Go." I took off running.

I felt the wind in my hair and it was amazing. It reminded my of riding on Edwards back and him running. But I liked running myself. Feeling the way my legs carried me through the woods so smoothly. It felt like I was flying.

I started slowing down as I neared the hoves. I peaked around and say a whole load of deer walking around and laying down. The biggest deer there was a 10 point buck and I was going for him.

I stepped a little closer and I heard a snap as I stepped on a twig. The heads of the deers shot up and the buck started searching. He didn't see anything so he went back to grazing and the others followed his lead.

I leaped forward right towards him and all the deer started flipping their tails. The buck moved a second before I landed on him. He started running and I easily kept up with them. I lunged at him one more a tackled him to the ground.

I drank his body dry. I stood up and I didnt feel any differant from when I was at the house. I turned back around and saw Edward smiling. I felt emmbarrassed because he just saw me tackle a deer to the ground.

I smiled back, "I bet your jealous of the deer." I laughed, reaching him as he went to answer.

"Maybe I am, I mean, I could have been the deer right there." He said pointing to its lifeless body. Then he looked back me. "But, I must say, I do like the after math of your first hunt." He chuckled looking me up and down.

I would have blushed because when I looked down I saw big rips in my clothes. I really didn't notice any of that, actually. I don't even know where it came from. "Of course you do." I giggled and started running in the direction of the house.

**Okay, this is probably one of my worst chapters yet, but its something. Please review.**


	43. Chapter 43

We reached the house in record time because of my new vampire speed and it was just as good as the first time, running through the woods.

When I got into the house Alice was standing there, glaring, before I even walked into the house. She knew exactly were I would walk in at. "Alice." I said walking past her but she grabbed my arm.

"Bella, what the hell did you do to your new clothes?" She said with an edge in her voice.

Oh my god, there clothes. Why does it matter? I sighed, "Alice, there just clothes. Give me a break." I jerked my arm out of her grip, it was easy, considering I still had my blood from being human.

"Bella!" She yelled then stormed off.

I headed to the living room and sat down on the couch, just then Carlisle showed up at my side. "So, do you feel any different?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Not one bit. I really didn't need to go hunting." I thought about how he said I probably have some type of resisting thing. "Wait, even if I was able to resist blood wouldn't I still feel the burning in my throat?"

He tapped his chin with his ponter finger. "Yes, I guess you would, but I really cant say much until you've been a vampire for a longer period."

I nodded and Edward walked in front of me and Carlisle sat in a chair across from us and he just stared at me, which was a little weird but I ignored it as best I could. I looked over at Edward and he was smiling that crooked grin looking down at me. I followed and intensely felt indecent. I forgot all about my clothes. "As much as I like your indecency I really think you should change before Emmett walks in or something."

I shot a glare at him but ran for the stairs anyway and I heard him following. I was trying to get to my room before Emmett came out of his but as soon as I passed it he came out. "Whoa! Bella. Cover up, will you?" He chuckled.

I just ignored him and kept going but I heard Edward say, "Hey, I wouldn't want to make her mad, shes stronger than you now." Emmett growled at that and slammed his door. Just then I walked into my room and through on the first thing I found which were a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt.

I picked up my dirty clothes and took them downstairs to throw them away.

On my way down I passed Edward, he was still talking to Emmett. I swear vampire guys never stop talking, especially these two. I think it might be more Edward, though and I think he learned it from Carlisle, because those two can talk for days about one thing. I walked pass them shaking my head.

"BELLA!" Alice screamed from downstairs so I picked up the pace and met her in the living room, again she was glaring. "What are you wearing? I had other clothes picked out. And those were not it."

She is so picky. Why cant I wear what I want to wear? "Alice, shut up!" I commanded and walked away and I was surprised she didn't talk but I didn't look back. I walked out to the garage and put the clothes in the trash can. I turned away and Alice was right behind my with her arms cross.

I went to walk past her but she grabbed my arm and started pointing to her mouth and mouthing something but I couldnt understand. Edard showed up. "She cant talk for some reason." Then she frowned crossing her arms again.

I looked at Edward, '_I wish I could read his mind' _I smiled at him.

_'I like this Alice so much better than the constantly talking Alice we all know.' _

I turned back to Alice, "All well, she can deal for a little." I looked at Edward, "I'm sure you like a quiet Alice anyway." I walked pass to stunned vampires. Edward was stunned because I just said what was on his mind and Alice was stunned because I wasn't going to let her talk.

I sat on the couch and noticed that is was qiuter then normal. I looked over at Alice, who was just standing there at the end of the couch, glaring and I smiled at her. "You might want to drop that glare Alice because its not going to effect me. Just like that, she dropped her glare and plopped on the couch.

Eventually everyone came into the living room and I allowed Alice to be able to speak and right then was the worst time because she was saying a whole load of profanities. I giggled when some came out of her mouth and Esme looked over with a disapproving look.

"Bella, what was that for? What did I ever do to you?" I scoffted, "Nevermind, dont answeer that. But still."

"Wait what did you do?" Carlisle asked sitting on the edge of his chair.

I was afraid I would get in trouble, as soon as he asked. I looked at Alice and she was smiling, she was trying to get me in trouble. "Well, Alice was annoying me because I wouldn't wear what she wanted me to so I told her to shut up and it worked, only it wouldn't allow her to talk at all."

"Oh my god, that is so awesome!" Emmett shouted and Alice shot him a glare.

"Actually you yelled it, it was like a command and I couldn't help but follow it, it was like she took over my brain, it was so strange." Alice said.

"Hmm, well, I really don't know much but it sounds like are very powerful." Carlisle said in a calm manner and I sighed knowing I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Well, these just one thing about being that powerful." Emmett said all serious. "The Volturi are going to come here sooner or later and ask what kind of powers she has and its not like you can hide it from Aro, as he can see everything.

He was right. I looked at Carlisle and he looked in deep thought. "Well, maybe we can get her power to be stronger and see all she can do with it and if were lucky maybe we can get her well trained where she can block his power so it doesn't work on him."

I nodded, considering that. It sounded like it could work but that will probably take a lot of hard work to get that good. "When are we starting?" I asked and everyone smiled.

**Alright, review and I might update again today or tomorrow.**


	44. Chapter 44

_He was right. I looked at Carlisle and he looked in deep thought. "Well, maybe we can get her power to be stronger and see all she can do with it and if were lucky maybe we can get her well trained where she can block his power so it doesn't work on him."_

_I nodded, considering that. It sounded like it could work but that will probably take a lot of hard work to get that good. "When are we starting?" I asked and everyone smiled._

We've been working with my new powers for about 2 months, now. I'm really surprised with how well I was doing. I have gotten Edward to read my mind and the weird thing was that I could feel him picking through my brain. Like it was a hand or something. It didn't hurt, it more tickled, but I didn't tell anyone about me feeling it. I avoided Jasper mood changing power, like I had a shield wrapped around me. I also blurred my future so Alice couldn't see it. It was very amazing.

I was, probably, the worlds most powerful vampire.

I was also surprised that the Volturi haven't shown up, but Alice had a vision last night that they would be here today. Everyone was fixing up the house a little, trying to hide the destruction I caused, over the past two months, while trying to figure out my powers.

While they were doing that I was practicing again, with Emmett. I was trying something new.

"Emmett, I'm going to see if I can have you read my mind. I don't know why we didn't try that before." I smiled at him.

"Alirght, Bella. And, yeah, you had the mind reader read your mind," He chuckled.

"Yeah," I said. I looked straight at Emmett, _read me mind. _I've learned to just command instead of saying please, which is better then saying please. Saying that makes it seem like I'm begging or something.

I felt a slight tickling feeling in my head, so I knew it worked, "Yes!" I yelled throwing my fist in the air.

Emmett cocked an eyebrow, "How did you know it worked?"

I sighed, maybe I should tell them, now. I really wanted to keep it a secret, but I guess I blew that, just now. "When someones in my head I feel a slight tickling feeling. I found this out the first time Edward got in my head, but I didn't say anything. I know I should have, but I didn't." I looked down at the ground. I didn't hear anything for a while so I looked up, surprised to see a huge grin on Emmett's face.

"You are so awesome, Bella! You know when someones in your head. So if someone is you could block them out. Cool!"

After hearing that the family was quickly out in the backyard with us. "Is this true, Bella?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, When Edward picked my brain it felt like someone was going through it. I could acually feel it and same with just now."

"So, you could shut the person out?" Carlisle asked, not really talking to anyone but I still answered.

"Yes. So isn't that good for Aro? If he looks through my head I can shut him out?"

"Well, for Aro, he sees it very fast. Before you could shut him out he would see quite a bit. You'd have to block your mind before he touched you." Carlisle said.

I nodded, "There almost here." Alice said pointing at the drive way.

"There actually driving this time?" Emmett chuckled.

We all lined up alone the front steps of the house, loosely. We weren't to worried now, because I was a vampire, but it was the powers. Sure I could talk them out of it, or maybe Carlisle, but still, its a little bit worrisome.

Soon we saw one lonely car pulling, surprisingly slow, up the drive way. "Wow, and we thought Carlisle drove slow." Emmett coughed and we all laughed, cutting off when the car stopped.

Three figures got out of the car. I remembered that the other two were Cuise and Marcus, the other being Aro. I could tell that the person driving was human, so that would explain the slow driving.

"Ah, good evening Carlisle and family." Aro greeted. He stopped at the bottom of the steps and smiled up at us. "I can see Bella is now one of us. I'm highly surprised that you actually followed. I didn't think Edward would have excepted." He said, looking at Edward for a moment then at me. "Do you have any powers, Bella?"

I automaticly shook my head no. I could tell my lying skills didnt get any better, but hopefully he wont notice. "Not that I know of, sir."

"Please, call me Aro." I nodded. "Could I please have a look?" He asked sticking his hand out.

I looked over at Carlisle and he nodded, I looked back over at Aro and took a step down. Then another, till I was face to face with him. I blocked my mind, then stuck my hand in his.

I could feel him trying to find a way around my shield I put up, but couldn't find an entrance. "Hm, I think you have a shield blocking your mind. That's be the reason why I, nor Edward, could read your mind. Is that the only ability that you have, dear?"

"That I, now, know of." I said, keeping my voice smooth, but I think I over did it.

"Very so. If you find anything else, please tell me." He nodded at me then looked at Carlisle. " Have a nice day." They turned away, to the car and before Aro got in, he smiled and looked at me, "I'm glad we didn't have anything like last encounter." Then he shut the door and they were off, slowly down the driveway.

Im sure if I was human, still, I would have blushed.

"Bella, you need to work on lying." Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"Yeah, you mustered too much." Emmett chuckled.

"Well, sor- ry." I said, turning in Edwards arms and kissing his lips. "You want to go... relax." I mumbled.

**Sorry for the bad updates, but don't worry, I can now update more because Basketball is now over and I'm happy. It was, like, taking over my life. This, hopefully, will not be my last update of this year. Review and I might have it updated today or tomorrow. Come one, get me 50 reviews, to make 400 reviews. I'm so happy. I never thought this story would be this great. Thanks, so much.**


	45. Chapter 45

_"Bella, you need to work on lying." Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissed my neck._

_"Yeah, you mustered too much." Emmett chuckled._

_"Well, sor- ry." I said, turning in Edwards arms and kissing his lips. "You want to go... relax." I mumbled._

****A few months later****

Edward has been acting weird, not anything to bad, but nervous and Alice has been very happy, dancing everywhere she goes. Emse is always smiling, though that's not new, but when she looks at Edward and I her smile grows and she stars, not caring that we know. Emmett is constantly talking to Edward and patting him on the back, asking him, 'So when are you, already?' I have no idea what he means by it, though, and when I ask Edward he guess shrugs it off, saying its nothing. Nothing has really changed of Jasper, though he does smile more when I or Edward walk by him. And Carlisle is more happy, shows more emotion, I guess.

I'm really confused on why they keep acting so funny, but after asking so many times and not getting any type of answer I just gave up and stopped asking. I just ignore it now, as best I can. Its easier said then done though.

I was sitting on the couch with Edwards arms wrapped around me. It was a relaxed atmosphere, that was until the rest of the family started filing in, smiling brightly, that the tension got think with nervousness. I looked around the room, only to find Edward nervous. If I didn't know him well enough anyone would have looked over it, but not me, I could see the real him.

"Is everything okay, Edward?" I asked. I new it couldn't be to bad since everyone was smiling happily. I was confused on why Edward was so nervous.

He looked over at me and his eyes where a mix between gold and black, a dull gold, but I knew he couldn't be hungry yet, we just hunted yesterday night. His eyes should be bright gold, like the rest of us, "Um, yes, Bella. Everything is fine." He said, his voice stranded.

I looked around the room, completely confused beyond words. Edward was as nervous as a cat stuck in the middle of traffic and everyone else was as happy as a cat with unlimited catnip. I looked at Jasper because I knew he could sense my confusion and he gave a small smile then looked at Edward. "Just spit it out before she screams or something."

Edward looked at me then his eyes flashed to Emmett, "Easy for you to say." And his voice was, again, strand.

I looked around the room again, then at Edward, who was now looking at me again. "Just tell me, Edward, please?"

He sighed and stood up and when I went to stand up too he told me to sit, so I did. What he did next surprised me, he got down on one knee and pulled a small, Velvet blue box from his pocket and took my hand. "Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to love you forever and to never stop. I will never leave and cant even think about what I would do if I were to. I cant live without you, now that I have you. So will you," He let go of my hand and opened the box, reveling a beautiful ring. It had a think silver silver band with a smaller one attached under it. There were four small diamonds encrusted in the side of the thicker band, and three larger ones on the top. It was beyond more words than beautiful, more then anything, "Marry me." He finished, smiling and looking up at me.

I stared at him, completely stunned, I didn't know what to say or how to react, but I had to say something, as everyone was waiting for a response and Edwards face was falling into a frown with each tick of the clock. I smiled, "Yes, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I would love to marry you."

He smiled brightly as his family cheered and slipped the ring on my finger. Edward stood up and so did I and went to hug him, but I was captured by a small pixie hugging me. "Bella, I have to do your wedding! Can I, please. Please. I'll love you forever, just let me do it."

I could feel Alice vibrating against me, so full of joy. How could I deny her? "Yes, Alice. You can do my wedding."

Alice clapped, "Let her hug Edward now. Hes finally able to say that rather long proposal after worrying for a week what Bella was going to say and, not to mention, confusing Bella to no end and he doesn't even get to hug her before Alice can ask to do the wedding," Emmett said laughing and we all joined in.

"That was a rather long statement, Emmett." I laughed.

"Oh, just hug the damn guy already." Emmett said, but laughed.

I turned to Edward and stared at him for a moment before standing on my tiptoes and touching my lips to his. "I said hug him, not kiss him." Emmett said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, shut up." Edward mumbled against my mouth and I laughed, pulling away.

"I love you, Edward." I said, staring into his eyes, his eyes that were now gold. The gold they were suppose to be. Not the dull brown they were moments ago. The gold eyes I could never stop looking into. The eyes I could look into forever and never get bored. The eyes I could look into a lose myself. And I was 100% sure that was what Edward was thinking.

"I love you, too, Bella. Always." He touched his lips to mine, one more time, before turning to Alice, but looking at me. "When should the wedding be, love?"

I thought about that, "Well, I would like to have it in the summer, though we wont be able to invite many people. But I don't care about that, as long I'm with the family I love."

"I couldn't agree with you more." He now looked at Alice, "A Summer wedding it is." Everyone in the room smiled and congratulated us, before going there separate ways.

"Oh, my, that gives me at least 3 months to plan. This is great." Alice mumbled to herself, walking out of the room.

I turned to Edward, "So why were you so nervous?"

He chuckled, "Like Emmett said, I was afraid of what you were going to say."

I smiled at him and shook my head, "How could you worry about that? I love you, Edward, more then I could ever say. I cant believe asking me a question would make you so nervous," I plopped down on the couch, "You've been acting weird for a while and I was afraid, but not only you, everyone else. The were all sunshine and you were hidden, I guess, from the storm. And I didn't know why. You worried me more when you would just blow it off. I went to the others, but they did the same. I was a little scared. Not, fear my life scared. But, fear I might lose you scared." I admitted, looking down. "Even though they were happy, I still thought that." My voice fading.

"Oh, Bella, didn't I just say I wouldn't leave you? Well, I mean that. I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't intend to." He said staring me in the eyes, making sure I believed him.

"Well, that was before then..." I trailed off and looked at him, "But I'm good now." I smiled when he looked at me skeptically.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." I smiled again and he did too.

**Okay, so what do you think? Please tell me. I liked writing this chapter and I think its one of my better ones. So please review. :) And Ill post the like to the ring on my profile.**


	46. Chapter 46

_"Oh, Bella, didn't I just say I wouldn't leave you? Well, I mean that. I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't intend to." He said staring me in the eyes, making sure I believed him._

_"Well, that was before then..." I trailed off and looked at him, "But I'm good now." I smiled when he looked at me skeptically._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Positive." I smiled again and he did too._

"So, what would you like to do, Bella? To celebrate?" He smiled widely. It was clear he was proud of himself. Proud for us. I was to. I didn't regret it, I'm positive, but I'm just surprised he proposed.

"I dont-" I was cut off by a pixie running down the stairs.

"Were going shopping! So, Bella, with me. Now!" Alice demanded, not even looking at me.

I sighed and looked up at Edward, faking a smile, "Shopping!" I rolled my eyes.

Edward chuckled, leaning down, "I love you, love." He touched his lips to mine.

"I love you, too." I turned around to come face to face with Alice.

"Lets go! Lighten up! Its a big day!" She was about to go on but I cut her off.

"In three months." There was a familiar chuckle behind me and I turned around glaring... at nothing. "Edward, I might not see you right now, but I could hear you!"

"Oh, calm down, Bella. Your gonna ruin everyones mood with yours! Now brighten up and smile."

I rolled my eyes and faked another smile, "There you go, now make it look real."

"Lets go Alice." I said walking out to the garage and going to her yellow porshe. I walked to the passenger side and slammed the door.

"Hey, now!" I heard Alice yell from outside the car and not .2 seconds later the drivers side opened, "Don't go slamming my door or I'll slam your head." Then she slammed her door.

I looked at Alice, "You just slammed the door. And you say I'm in a sour mood, well I have a reason to, and its you. I don't want to go shopping. I want to stay with Edward. Celebrate. You know. Not shop. And your in a bad mood, I can tell. Your hiding it with a happy facade."

"One, its my door and two, your going. You have all entirnity to celabrate and three, no I'm not." She said, speeding out of the drive way.

"Yeah, well, its my head, so don't go slamming it without my permission!" I huffed, looking out the side window. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at the screen, 'Edward' it flashed and I picked it up.

"Edward." I sighed, relief.

"What are you talking about, girl? Do I sound like Edward?"

"Emmett! Put Edward on." I said and heard Edward in the background. _Dammit, Emmett, give my the damn phone before I smash your damn head! _"How many damns can one guy say in one sentence?" Emmett chuckled.

"I dont give a damn!" I yelled in the phone.

"My god, whats with that word and bad moods?" Emmett asked, but luckily handed the phone over.

"Bella, love. How are you?" He asked, panting. They must have really been fighting over the phone.

"Just dandy. Yourself?"

"Bella, please, be in a good mood. I just made your life better. I'm committed, Bella. I love you." Edward said and I could hear the smile.

I smiled, "Yeah, your right. And I love you too."

"Have a nice night. See you later."

"Bye." The phone clicked, ending the call.

I smiled and looked straight ahead of my, waiting to take on the mall. I felt a little better after talking to Edward, of course I would rather be with him, instead. But I had to be dragged out by this annoying, but my best friend of a pixie that happens to be named Alice. I looked over at her. "Hey, Alice. I'm sorry I was so mean."

She smiled, looking over at me, "Its okay, Bella. I'm sorry I threatened your head."

I giggled, "Its a-okay."

We got to the mall and Alice headed right to a wedding store. I didn't even bother looking at the name. We walked around, Alice picking out a dress here and there, throwing them in the pile growing in my arms. I actually got into it after a while, picking dresses with her.

I tried on all the dresses, picking the perfect one.

We shopped around a little more, going to Victoria Secrets, Claire's, Game Stop, and many, many more.

We headed home after a while, with a load of bags. It was dark by the time we got home. We pulled into the garage, parking the car and got out. "Thanks, Alice. I'm glad you forced me out. I actually had fun." I said getting bags out of the trunk.

"I knew you would." She said grabbing the rest of the bags and closing the truck.

"Of course you did." I smiled walking in the door. I sat the bags down and walked to the kitchen. "Hey, Esme."

"Hello, dear." She smiled and stopped wiping the counter. "So, how are you?"

"I feel good. Better then when I was first drug out of the house." I giggled, shaking my head.

"Alice," She sighed, shaking her head, too. "But you had fun?" I nodded, "That's good. I know Edward s proud of himself. Poor kid was stressing for a week."

"I can hear you, you know." Edward said from behind me, "Hello, love."

I turned around in his arms, "Hey." I went to my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his. "Now we can celebrate."

**Okay then, that is the worst chapter EVER. I didnt know wht to put and I really didnt know what to put, so... Yeah, review.**


	47. Chapter 47

_"Alice," She sighed, shaking her head, too. "But you had fun?" I nodded, "That's good. I know Edwards proud of himself. Poor kid was stressing for a week."_

_"I can hear you, you know." Edward said from behind me, "Hello, love."_

_I turned around in his arms, "Hey." I went to my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his. "Now we can celebrate."_

"That sounds wonderful," Edward chuckled and there was a quite giggle behind us. I looked over at Emse, she had her hand over her mouth. I looked back at Edward, he sighed, "But I have to help Carlisle with something at work." My face fell.

We can never do anything now. First its Alice dragging my out and now its Carlisle dragging Edward out. "But. Why?" I said in a small sad voice. And how does Esme find it funny? I looked over at her. "And why did you laugh? This is depressing."

She shrugged, "I'm sorry dear, but you have to admit. The look on both your faces are priceless. Its like your going to lose each other." I looked at Edward again, a small smile on my face.

"It feels it, but I know that will never happen." I said, remembering that conversation we had last night.

"That's right." Edward agreed hugging me tightly to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Maybe we can make a quickly." Edward said softly in my ear and let go, taking my hand, pulling me towards the stairs.

There was a throat cleared behind us and we looked. Carlisle was standing behind us, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. "Edward, you know I need your help." I saw him wink over at Esme and that made me curious on what he really wanted.

"Will you just tell me what you want help with? I hate when you guys block your minds. Its liking giving my own annoying headache. If not unblocking it please stop singing, that new, damn Ke$ha song. Tic Tok on the clock gets quite annoying after a while. Something new, please." Edward whinnied and it was a funny sight, seeing Edward frowning and trying to pull off the puppy dog eyes.

Carlilse chuckled, "Sorry, son. That better?"

"Beethoven? Yeah, that works." He said rolling his eyes, "But do you know what would be better? Just telling me what you want." There was a pause and Edward dropped my hand, grabbing his head. "Okay, fine. Whatever. I'll go."

"Drop the attitude." Esme scold.

Edward rolled his eyes, "Uh huh."

"What bit you in the ass, lil bro?" Emmett asked. He, finally, wasn't able to scare me. I could hear him when he came. "Bella? I heard him faintly whisper in Edwards ear.

"Why are you so perverted?"

"I never said I was perverted, but I did just say Bella. So am I right?" Emmett asked, out loud this time.

"No, Emmett." Edward sighed. "Leave me alone."

"Whatever, pissy."

"Emmett!" Esme yelled and he just shrugged it off.

He came over to me and bent down, "Were you the one that bit him in the ass, Bella?" He chuckled in my ear and stood back up. I never found out why Emmett was always so perverted. Asking questions no one would ever say, or think at that. But what would you do without him? Hes a nice guy, funny in his own way.

"No, Emmett. Shut it." I said, trying to hid my smile.

"Awe, Bella, don't tell me you find him funny." Edward complained, another priceless look.

"No dear. Do you really think I would?" I looked at the room, everyone wearing a skeptical look. I lost it, I broke into a fit of laughter and I saw Emmett backing away slowly, disappearing from sight.

"Calm down, Love." Edward said, grabbing my hands in his and bring them up to his face.

I took a deep breath, "I'm okay." I smiled, but quiet laughing. "Go help Carlisle with whatever it is." Now the smile was fake.

"Alright. I will be back as soon as I can. Promise." He was out of sight and I heard the car start up in the garage. It started down the drive way at a fast pace, so I could tell Edward must have been the one driving.

Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I went out the Internet, picking the rest of the stuff for the wedding that was a few months away. Later that night Edward and I enjoyed a wonderful night. If you know what I mean.

**** Four months later ****

I was standing in front of the mirror, staring at myself. I was beautiful, in my white wedding dress and vile. I held a bouquet of purple flowers, lavenders. That was the color dresses that Esme, Rosalie and Alice were wearing. A beautiful purple. I smiled at the mirror and watched as a grin spread across my face. My hair was done up in a grown at the top of my head. I didn't have much make up on, just a little eye liner. I didn't need to be to fancy. Only the Denali coven was coming, plus the Cullen's.

I turned at the sound of a door opening and saw Esme but heard Alice screaming voice coming from downstairs, "Don't you dare peek Edward! I will kill you if you do!" She threatened and I heard Edward chuckle. I smiled, picturing little Alice up in Edwards face, telling him what to do.

Esme giggled quietly, "Alice sure has her way of bossing people around, doesn't see?" She closed the door behind her. "You so beautiful, honey. Edwards a lucky man." She kissed my forehead. "And your a lucky girl to have him."

"Yeah." I mumbled smiling.

The door banged open, reveling Alice. A smiling bright Alice. "Okay, Bella! Were going to start down the steps and you start down." I nodded as Alice pulled the girls through the good.

"Good luck." Rosalie whispered before she was pulled completely out of view.

The music started playing and I heard my bridesmaids walking down the stairs. Suddenly the music and their footsteps stopped and I heard growls erupt from downstairs. I ran to the stairs and looked down, gasping.

**Cliff hanger! Okay, tell me what you think.**


	48. Chapter 48

_The music started playing and I heard my bridesmaids walking down the stairs. Suddenly the music and their footsteps stopped and I heard growls erupt from downstairs. I ran to the stairs and looked down, gasping._

I saw black cloaks emerging from the door way. I looked over at Alice and saw she was smiling. Why would she be smiling. "Everyone, quiet! I invited them." Alice yelled, raising her arms in the air.

Every ones eyes drifted to her, "You invited them?" I whispered to Alice and she shook her head. "Why?"

"Well, they let us go without much of a problem and no one probably ever invites them. So, I thought, why not." Alice said, loud enough for everyone to hear, and I mean everyone.

"I'm sorry if we are intruding, dear Bella. But we would like to see the girl we saw... is it, drunk? I'm sorry, but we would like to see how you were. We don't mean to be rude. But Alice Cullen invited us, so we thought it was okay with you." Aro said, removing his hood and stepping forward.

"Um, uh..." I stuttered and Edward saved me.

"No, of course your not intruding." Edward said through clenched teeth, fisting and unfisting his hands.

_Calm down, Edward. _His hands and jaw relaxed.

Aro turned to him, "Thank you much, young Edward." He smiled. And usually smiling is a good thing, but I don't like Aros smile. He was never someone I learn to warm up to. He still kind of scared me, even as a vampire, with his milky read eyes and skin that looks onion- y. He just plan old scares me. And his guards don't help much, Marcus looks like hes going to rip your head off if you mess up a little. Cauis, he doesn't look to bad, maybe the best out of all of them. Felix is huge, much like Emmett and Emmett doesn't scare me, but who knows about him.

I shook my head and looked at Alice, just continue, I ordered in my head and she started back down the steps, the music started back up and Rosalie and Esme followed Alice the rest of the way down.

I was about to start down the steps by myself when I felt an arm wrap around mine. I looked over and saw Carlisle I smilied, "Do you really think I would make you walk down there by yourself, without your father, Bella?"

If I wasn't a vampire I would have been crying, "I love you." I whispered, throwing my arms around his waist.

He chuckled, "I love you, too, baby. But we have to start down, they are all waiting to see you. You are so beautiful." He took the first step and I followed. He talked to me the whole way down, "Edwards lucky to have you. Your lucky to have him." He frowned, "I cant believe my little girl is grown up." He looked at me and laughed lightly.

He took my hand when we reached Edward and the priest, guess who, Emmett. A huge smile broke across my face when Carlisle placed my hand in Edwards. This was it, me and Edward are getting married. We are forever going to be together, for real. I looked at Emmett and bit back my laughter. So I wouldn't laugh out loud I looked at Edward, relaxing into just a smile.

"Okay," Emmett started out. How... profesioally. Okay? "Lets just start out with stories of Bella and Edward together." Emmett smiled, pushing a book on the ground that he was flipping through. I glanced down and read the title, _How to Become a Priest in 30 Minutes or Less. _"So Carlisle and Esme and Edward were off to the orphanage to find a little kid to bring home for Eddie because they thought he was lonely." He chuckled, "I remember him throwing a huge tantrum, saying he wasn't lonely, all he need was his music. Let me tell you, he seemed like a freakin' 3 year old and someone took his lollipop."

I looked at Edward and he was simling sheepishly at me, it was beautiful.

"Well anyway, on their way to the orphanage there was a crash. The crash contain our Bella and her mother. Her car seat was in the front seat and the window smashed." Emmett paused and looked at me, "Hey, Bells, no offence to the dead, but your mother must have been stupid." I just shook my head, a little upset by that, but I didn't let it show.

"He came home that day and played his piano the whole night. It was the first time in quiet a while that he actually played. Edward asked Carlisle if he could go to the hospital with Carlisle. Since when did Edward _ask _to go to the hospital? Most of the time he was dragged there, if he had to go. He asked if he could spend the night in Bella's room. Little creepy if you asked me." He chuckled. "He decided to get her something, guess where he went." I heard Carlisle laugh lightly and I looked over at him.

"I remember that day," He stood up. "He asked me if I could take him to the mall and I just sat in the car, because, face it, I hate the mall. But he came out and you had to see his face. It was an odd mixer of dread, excitement, anger, and happiness. I spotted the bag from Build- A - Bear. I laughed at the fact that he would do that. But he looked a little upset with that, so I apologized. But I still find it funny, son, that you would do that." He laughed and sat back down.

Emmett picked up, "He gave the wolf to Bella, left it there before he left." A wolf!? I remember that, I still have it. No one ever told me who it was from.

"I still have it! The wolf. The nurses never told me who it was from, they didn't know. They wanted to take it away from me because they thought maybe something was wrong with it, but I cried until they let me keep it. I slept with it every night. I walked around the halls, towing it with me. It never left my side." I smiled.

"Wow, Bella. Anyway, Edward talked them into getting Bella and those two had some adventures. McDonalds, they came back a complete mess. Thunderstorm, Edward rocked her to sleep. Telling her nothing would hurt her."

"And oh my god! When they borough her home and gave me a nickname! I felt so special." Emmett yelled, smiling brightly. "Teddy, it was so childish, yet I miss it. And, of course, Edward, here, let Bella call him Eddie, but not me. How unfair?" Emmett pouted.

"She was always special." Edward said, looking at me.

"And Jasper, she said was like Casper the ghost. We told her that we had powers and she thought that was the coolest thing in the world, not at all freaked. The first time Edward ran down the steps with Bella and she wanted to again, but Emse said after din- din. Of course, she got her way with those puppy dog eyes..."

Emmett went through my whole life with them for another, what felt like, two hours. When he finished he started with the getting us married part. "Do you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." He would, of course, go original, even with the death do you part.

"I do." Edwards voice rang out. Emmett asked me and I said my 'i do' too.

"You may kiss the bride!" Emmett yelled, throwing his hands up. Edward bent down a little and I went up on my tiptoes. Our lips touched and I smiled. We were now husband and wife.

**Okay, there you go, two updates in a row, and I might have another one today. Review!**


	49. Chapter 49

_"You may kiss the bride!" Emmett yelled, throwing his hands up. Edward bent down a little and I went up on my tiptoes. Our lips touched and I smiled. We were now husband and wife._

Edward and I did our honorary first dance and I recognized the song as my lullaby. I looked up at him, smiling, "You know, if I was still human I would probably fall asleep in your arms, right now."

He chuckled, "I wouldn't care. As long as I go to hold you in my arms." He pressed his lips to mine and there were 'awe's' around the room. We kissed for three minutes, till the end of the song. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

I was spun to Carlisle and danced with him, "Oh, Bella. If you could just see how much you have grown into a fine young lady. Bringing you home is nothing like letting you go."

I smiled, "I'm not going anywhere. I could never think about leaving you. I'm sorry but your stuck with another married couple in your house." We laughed a little.

"I love you, baby." Carlisle pulled me into a hug.

"I love you, too, dad." I wrapped my arms around him and there were more 'awe's'. The song ended and I danced with Jasper and Emmett and the guys from the Denali coven. After that I ended up, back in Edwards arms. I was glad to be back in them. He was the only one that would make me feel 100% safe.

"I'm glad I said yes." I whispered against his chest and I heard him hum in response.

"As I am glad you agreed too. I can never let you go now, Bella."

"Me either." I said and closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest. The song played out and I felt Edward stiffen, like a board. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I turned around.

Aro was standing behind me, "Bella, I was wonder if I could have the next dance." I was surprised beyond words. One of the Volturi wanted to dance. Okay, I came to the fact that they had come to my wedding, thanks to Alice, but dance? I looked back at Edward and he tried giving me a reassuring smile, but I could see that he wanted me to say no. Being me I agreed.

"Yes, you may." I placed my hand in his hand. I thought it would have been rough, by the look, or fall apart, but really, it was smooth and hard, much like all the others.

We danced in an awkward silence, until he broke it, "You look.... Beautiful." Aro said, swaying to the music, his hands now at my waist. Mine were at his shoulders.

"Thank you." I smiled and he smiled back. His hands moved a fraction of an inch, but it was strange, I looked at him, but he just had a smile plastered on his face. His hands moved a little more and I searched the room quickly. I didn't see anyone so I used my mind control. He was creeping my out.

_Back away. _His hands left my waist and backed away.

"Have a nice day Isabella." He mumbled and took off outside.

I searched for Edward and found him talking to Tanya, I butt into there conversation. "Edward. Aro, he, he was hitting on me I think."

His head whipped around at me, "What?"

"Aro, he was hitting on my. He asked to dance and when you left us he put his hands on my waist and he would move them down a little with every other sway. He scared me a little so I used my control on him. He's outside." I said in a rush, but he heard me clearly.

"He- Ugh!" He stalked towards the door.

"Edward! Stop!" I yelled and he stopped, turning to look at me. "Just leave it go. I don't want anything to happen to you." He sighed and headed by my way.

"Yeah, I guess messing with the Voltrui isn't the best idea." The side of his mouth went up. "But I still want to beat his ass for that." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to the door. "I think its time for us to leave." He whispered and everyone showed up. He opened the door and we headed out to a car that had cans tied to the bumper and on the back window, 'Just Married'. I laughed, shaking my head.

Emmett through hand fulls of rice at Edward and I. It was funny, running to a car that was decorated, being hit by rice and everyone yelling and clapping.

I knew where we were going, somewhere in Africa that was secluded, so it would only be us. The Cullen's owned a small cottage and a large piece of land there. We took at plane to African small airport, paid the polite and took off towards the wild when we thought no one was watching.

We ran for a good twenty minutes, just laughing. We reached a small cottage. It was one story high but it was still big enough. Edward unlocked the door and swept me up into his arms, carrying me into the house.

He sat me down on the bed and through the luggage on the floor, next to the dresser. He leaned over me and kissed my forehead, "I love you." He put some weight on me.

"Wait, Edward. Stop." I said pushing against his chest. He got off of my and sat up. Okay, yes, I did want to have sex with him, but we just go here and I kind of want to explore. I smiled sheepishly. "I want to do that, but not now. I want to... explore."

Edward shook his head, smiling a little. He stuck his hand out to me and I took it. "Lets explore then."

We ran around the property, laughing and messing around. The one time I was in a tree and I jumped, tackling Edward to the ground, "You know, I don't mind this position, except for the fact I am tasting the ground right now." He said.

I laughed loudly, "Now you know how I felt as a human." I landed on Edwards back so he fell to the ground, face first. I was laying on his back, on my stomach, my head next to his.

We messed around for a few more hours, till it started getting dark, then we headed for the house.

I led Edward over to the bed and pushed him back. "I love you, too." I said, answering him from when I was in his same position.

"You amaze me, Bella." He smiled.

I kissed his lips and he pulled my down so I was on top of him. He rolled over, putting weight on top of me and that's how my night just began.

We spent a good bit of the night in the bed. After a while we just lied there, soaking up the time we had. "How long are we staying?"

"I don't know.. Around a week, maybe."

"Really? That sounds great." To be truthful I kind of missed the family we left, even if it was only for a little. I missed the house in Forks and everyone I know. Africa was great and fun, we had a great time and it was only the first night but I still miss the home I grew up spent mostly nights exploring Africa and days in the cottage together.

The week end quickly and it came time to leave. I was packing our clothes, most of them discarded on the floor. "I had a great time, Edward."

"Yeah, so did I. We now get to spend eternity with each other and no one will ever change that." Edward smiled, picking up the rest of the clothes and throwing the in the luggage bag.

We took the same way we did getting to Africa. We took a small plane that took up to a bigger airport. Edward paid the pilot and we boarded a bigger plan that stopped in Oregon and we drove the rest of the way home. To the home that I would spend a few more months in, but with the family I will spend all eternity with.

We walked into the house and Edward and I were gathered up in a hug by Alice, "Oh my god! How was it! I know you had fun! You like Africa, I can tell!"

"Alice! Mind your own business!" Esme and Carlisle yelled and Alice backed away slowly.

"Im SO sorry. Im just excited youre back."

I sighed at Alice, "Deep breaths." And that's what she did. "Okay, Alice, we had a great time. I'm sure you would know." I said, embarrassed on what she saw.

"Oh, yes, I do know." She smiled brightly, vibrating in her spot.

"Whys she so hyper?"

"I think she has some vampire version of ADHD." Emmett said and Alice turned to him with a death glare. "What!? Your always so hyper!"

"Screw you! I don't have no ADHD! Right Jazzy!?" She turned to him and he nodded, reluctantly it seemed.

"Right." He said simply and we all laughed, but Alice.

"Know what!?" Alice yelled. Wow, we just walked through the door and its just like any other normal day.

"What?" Jasper, Edward, Emmett and I asked and Alice glared, saying nothing.

God, did I miss this family, for the week we were apart, or what? I was never leaving.

**Okay, what did you think? This might be my last chapter, unless anyone has any requests. So review!**

**And 373 reviews with this story! I didn't think it was that good but thank you so much you guys! I love everyone that has read this story and reviewed, added this story to their Alert and their favorite! Thank you for the support and check out my other stories. I'm planning on making an Alice/Jasper story, and Edward/Carlisle. If you want a little more detail about what ask in your review and I will tell you a little more. :)**


	50. Chapter 50

**Aro'sPOV**

I had received an invitation to a wedding. Not just a wedding. Isabella Cullen's wedding. I don't know how it started, the feelings I had for her. When I was human I remembered my friend say that I had a knack for taken women. But not only was she taken and a challenge, she was human. She use to be, at least. I stayed away from her, afraid of younger Edward from hearing my mind, my feelings, and so, maybe, I would lose the feeling I had for Isabella. It never did work, I still had feelings, deep down. So when that wedding invitation came into my hands I was upset. Upset that she was marrying to someone that's not me. But, yet, I was happy for her. I was happy because I knew Edward was a good choice for her. I would never be able to love someone like her.

I made the main guard come with, Cauis, Marcus, Demetri, Felix, and myself. We travel to Forks, to the Cullen's home where the wedding was I knew this was probably a mistake, going to the house, seeing Isabella again, but I had to see her.

We got to the house and the place erupted into growls. Young Edward was in a crouch and everyone was out of their seats. We were very use to that reaction, as not many people liked a visit from the Volturi vampires.

"Everyone, quiet!" Alice Cullen yelled from the staris they were desending. I knew we were going to be a little late and we were. We came in the middle of Alice, Rosalie, and Esme walking down the steps, "I invited them!"

I didn't hear anyone speak, but Alice started again, like so one asked her something, "Well, they let us go without much of a problem and no one probably ever invites them. So, I thought, why not." She said and that made me feel bad. I guess it was a horrific idea to come here. I should have listened to Marcus, we shouldn't have came. I could see him now, when we get home he'll be rubbing it in my face.

I took a step forward, removing my hood, and spotted Bella standing at the top or the stairs, looking down at our group, "I'm sorry if we are intruding, dear Bella. But we would like to see the girl we saw... is it, drunk? I'm sorry, but we would like to see how you were. We don't mean to be rude. But Alice Cullen invited us, so we thought it was okay with you."

I faintly heard Isabella stutter, "Um, uh..." Edward stepped in.

"No, of course your not intruding." I could tell he despised me here. It wasn't that he read my mind, as I had my thoughts of Isabella covered.

I still acted nicely, "Thank you much, young Edward." I smiled warmly at him.

Bella walked down the staircase with her arm wrapped around Carlisle's, her father. She was beautiful in her white dress and her mahogany hair pulled up in curls. Carlisle placed her hand in Edwards when they got to the alter. The Cullen's had an old Vampires wedding and the priests was that big guy, Emmett Cullen.

Emmett went through Bella's whole life as a human. we were standing in the very back, so only my brothers could hear me chuckled at the cute memories of the girl. How I wished I could be there to live them with her, much like Edward was.

I realized me memories we going wild about Isabella, but, I assume, Edward was to wrapped up in the memories, himself, to notice.

I didn't come back to reality until I heard Edwards I do. Officially making them Man and Wife. I sighed as I saw them kiss. _At least she's happy Aro, _I thought to myself. I watched Edward and Bella on the dance floor. After the song ended Bella was spun into Carlisles arms and they danced and talked. It was a sweet moment, father and daughter. She danced with the guys from the Denali coven and then ended back in Edwards arms.

As the song was about to end I walked up behind Bella and I saw Edward stiffen. I hid my thoughts off Bella deep down in my head so Edward wouldn't be able to hear them. I tapped on Bella's shoulder and she turned around.

"Bella, I was wondering if I could have the next dance?" I asked and I have to admit, even I, a Volturi member, was afraid, just a tad.

"Yes, you may." She placed her small hand in mine and we danced in an awkward silence. It had to be broken, so, since she wasn't saying anything I took it upon myself.

"You look," I hesitated, "Beautiful." Her hands were on my shoulders and it felt right, while my hands where at her waist.

"Thank you." She smiled and i smiled back. She seemed in a very good mood and I didn't want to be the one to break it. But my mind, want I wanted over took my heart, what I knew she needed. My hands started traveling down her waist. I really didn't want to make her mad, but I couldn't stop. Not until something _else_ took over my mind.

My hands instantly left her waist and I backed away, "Have a nice day, Isabella." I mumbled and ran out the back door.

I cant believe what I just did. I probably made that girls day a little sour with that. Why would I do that? Damn it! I'm so stupid! I didn't stop running for a while. I know the guards were coming after me. If not now, soon. I ended up in a small clearing. It was surrounded by trees ans lush with beautiful flower. I plopped down in the middle and covered my face with my hands.

How could I be so monstrous?

**Alright then... I don't know about that chapter.. I really didn't have it planned out or anything. I knew I was going to write in Aro's POV but I didn't know what I was going to have in it... Well, this is what it turned out to be. Please review and if you have any ideas as last chapter please tell me and I'll type them. If I don't get any ideas then this story is officially over. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Bella's POV**

I sat up from the bed me and Edward were laying in. We had a wonderful night last night and I wanted to share something with Edward, something, more like _someone _I wanted to get. I knew we couldn't have kids as we were vampires. I was a little sadden by that fact. I could never go through the nature of being a mother. A real mother, one that gives birth to my own children. Yes, I'm not the only one, but, knowing the facts, it still hurt.

"Edward," I whispered, looking him in the eyes. "I was wondering if we could, you know, adopt a kid." I smiled at him. I knew how ironic that was, considering I was adopted.

He chuckled, "Bella," He wrapped his arms around me tighter, "You know I can't deny you anything. You can have the world if you wanted it. We can go. Today. Whenever." He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Really, you wouldn't mind? A human child?" I asked, smiling brightly, sitting up straighter.

"I had to put up with you as a human for about 12 years. I think I could deal with another human."

"I love you, Edward. This means a lot to me." I said, jumping off the bed and running to the closet. I knew Edward would let me. I bet he wanted to get a baby too. Their nice warm skin, their small baby laugh, little finger and toes, nothing you can have as a vampire. I don't regret being changed into a vampire. I absolutely love it, it's just I sort of miss somethings that humans can do while we can't.

I heard him chuckle and the bed sqeak as he got off, "I love you, too, love." He came into the closet, next to me, picking out his own clothes. I wouldn't be surprised if Alice came up her any second, demanding to pick out our clothes for the day. Actually, I'm quite surprised not to see her yet.

"Hey, Edward," I said, turning my head to look at Edward while still picking through clothes. "Where's-"

"Bella! Don't you dear!" I heard Alice yell from the hallway, slamming the door against the wall as she busted into the room, like the FBI. She streaked into the room at inhuman speed, ripping the jeans I held in my hands out of them. "You will not wear jeans," She sneered the word, "You have to look professional. Gosh!" She threw the jeans back on the hanger and walked back to the end of the huge closet, "You need something fancier, something neater." She picked through flashy clothing while I grimaced, glaring at Edward when I heard him chuckling, only to catch his back as he left the closet, dressed like he wanted to be in jeans and a light blue button up shirt, rolled up at the sleeves.

I really envied Edward right now.

"Okay, wear this!" She pulled out a full length dress, decorated with spiral-y flowers, like Vera Bradly. It was beautiful, but way, _way, _to flashy.

"Alice, I'm going to an adoption center for a child! Not the freaking white house to meet the president!" I yelled throwing my hands up.

"But don't you want to look pretty, Bella?" She asked frowning, giving me the puppy dog eyes. No way was that going to work.

"Alice! No! I am not going to wear that! Don't force me to wear it either! If you want to force someone to wear something force Edward!" I yelled, coming up with the last sentence last minute and if it worked it would be priceless. I smiled evilly as Alice frown turned up at the slightest.

"Please?" She whisper one last time. She huffed, hanging the dress up and running out of the closet. "Edward!" She yelled, exiting the room.

I laughed. I couldn't wait to see Edwards face. I picked out my jeans again and grabbed an Aeropostel shirt, throwing it on, then grabbing a Hollister sweatshirt, throwing that on.

I started walking downstairs, passing Alice and Edward going up, Edward frowning. I grinned at him, glad I talk Alice into torturing someone other then me. Edward deserves it anyway, for all the times he smiled at me as I was dragged out of the house, played Barbie Bella, made to tramp around the house wearing dresses I easily tripped in.

I walked into the kitchen, knowing Esme would be there. I spotted her at the sink, over looking the backyard were the creek bed was, "Esme." I greeted, smiling at her.

She turned around, not at all surprised that I was there. She heard me as I came into the room, "Hello, dear. I heard the news." With her saying that it almost sounded like she was congratulating me for being pregnant, but my flat stomach reminded me that I wasn't.

"Yeah. I'm really excited." I went to stand next to her, leaning up against the counter.

"I bet you are. Have you decided what you would be getting?"

"Well, I don't know. I want one that looks like Edward as a human, with beautiful green eyes and bronze hair." That'd be the perfect child for me. Edward would agree with whatever I wanted, I knew that.

"That'd be so wonderful, Bella, honey." She opened her arms and took me in an embrace.

"Bella!!!" I heard Alice yell as she skipped down the steps with Edward in tow. Now he had on a suit and tie, polished shoes, the works. I just gaped at him. Of course he was stunning, like always, but he seemed to over dressed.

"Alice! What did you do!? He doesn't need at that!" I pointed to Edward who stopped in front of me, wide eyed, like he went through the worst experience ever.

Now he knows how I feel. I smirked.

"Never mind. You should dress him like this more often." He can get to learn how it feels to be me and have to go through that kind of think everyday if not more. Edward's eyes widened more at my comment and he mouthed, 'what!?'. I snickered.

"Oh, really, Bella?" I nodded. She looked at Edward, "Tonight, five o'clock."

"Whoa! Alice and Edward!?" Emmett asked coming into the kitchen. "Bells, you okay with this kind of stuff? Do you have Jasper? What's going on in our house, Emse?" He looked 'panicked'.

I laughed, "Emmett, shut up." We talked a little before Edward and I got in his Volvo.

"Bella! What was that about? Now I have to walk around it this ridiculous suit." He motioned to himself, taking his hand off the wheel.

"Edward, calm down. I just did that because this morning I saw you smirking when she came in wanting to put me in a dress, so I just got you back for this morning and many other times I caught you smirking." I explained mater-of-factly.

"Bella." He whined.

"Edward." I whined back.

He rolled his eyes and the car fell into a comfortable silence after. It was so quiet and comfortable I felt like busting out laughing. I don't know why, but I didn't.

We pulled up to a building that was surrounded by a white fence. In the front was a sign that said Seattle's Child Adoption Center. I hopped out of the car, closing the door behind me and walked to the front of the car. I waited for Edward. He had to calm himself down before he came out in his deluxe package. I giggled.

Finally, once Edward got out of the car, we walked into the building, hand in hand. We walked up to the front desk where a short old grey haird woman was sitting, "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Yes, hello, we were looking forward to adopting a child here." Edward said, smiling. I think even dazzled the old lady! Too bad Edward could be her father.

"Yes, please, follow me." She said standing up and leading us through a hallway. "What age group were you looking for?"

I spoke up, "I was thinking, like, a new born. A few months old."

She nodded and opened a door. We were instantly attacked by the smell of baby powder, diapers, poop, and formula. I felt like gagging. "You can look through, pick and buy." She smiled, leaving.

Well, shes nice. I thought.

We both went our separate ways, looking at the kids. They were so cute, but, yet, so smelly.

I looked in the crib, pulling back the blanket to see beautiful green eyes looking at me. I picked him up, cooing, "Awe, your so cute." He reached a small fist up to my face, gurgling.

I walked to the middle of the floor, rocking the small child in my arms. I stood in the middle, waiting for Edward. I cooed at the small child, eyes looking like Edwards human eyes. Beautiful, bright and wide. He also had short bronze hair, but that could change as he grew, but even so he would still be so adorable.

"Bella, look." I turned around and Edward was there, behind me. I was too caught up in the kid to realize how close he was, but that didn't stick in my mind to long. Instead my sight strayed to the small bundle in his arms. She had bronze hair and brown eyes, my human color brown eyes. They were both beautiful.

"Edward?" I asked going up on my tiptoes. He knew what I wanted and I think he did too.

"Yes. I think that's a wonderful idea, love." I smiled and shifted the child to one arm, hugging Edward with my free arm.

"Thank you!" We walked out to the front desk, carrying both children. "Hey. We have decided." I smiled looking at the boy in my arms.

"Oh, yes. Two very adorable siblings." She smiled, shifting through papers and I looked at Edward.

"Siblings?" One has brown eyes and they other green.

"Yeah, they're siblings. I know eye color can throw you off, but I swear they are. They were both dropped off together." She pulled papers out and sat them in front of me. "Sign here, please." She pointed to a line with a 'X' on it. I handed of the kid and signed my name, passing it to Edward and taking both of them. "Okay, thank you. You can come get the kids tomorrow." She smiled and I glared.

"Tomorrow? Whats wrong today?" I asked while handing the girl to Edward.

"Well, we need to get this situated." She said wide eyed, looking around the room.

I sighed, reaching into my purse. I grabbed a handful of money, not caring how much it was. Without a word from her I smacked the money onto the counter and walked out of the center. I came up her to get kids today, not tomorrow. Gosh!

I got in the car and set the boy in my lap. I watched as Edward came out a few minutes later carrying the little girl. He looked so cute with the little bronze girl in his arms. He was a natural dad.

He got in the car, chuckling, "Nice way to handle that Bella, but you really shouldn't have done that. She would have caved sooner or later."

"Yes, well, I didn't know that. I'm not a mind reader, like someone." I said sticking my tongue out at him and resting the kid between my legs and reaching out to take the girl. "Here, hand her over." He did and I picked the boy back up, rocking both of them as Edward drove off. "What do you think we should call them?"

I thought back to my old mother, Renee. She named me after her great grandmother.

"I don't know. Up to you, love." He said smiling, looking at the two kids. Our two kids.

"Thanks." I looked down at the guy, "You'll be Matthew Edward Cullen." I smiled, liking the sound of that name then looked over at the girl, "You'll be Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I also liked that one. Different.

"I like those, but I think since Matthew's middle name is my first name that Renesmee's has to have your middle name, Marie."

"Nope, sorry, you told me to chose, so I did."

He chuckled, "Okay. But were did Renesmee come from?"

I rolled my eyes, "Renee, Esme." I smiled. I feel pretty smart coming up with that name all by myself.

"That's pretty smart. I didn't think about that."

On the way back home to Forks we chatted a bit and watched the kids, smiling as they reached their small hands up, gurgled, laughed, and pulled at my hair that was falling in their face.

We pulled into the driveway and parked in the driveway, "Where home." I told Matthew and Renesmee, getting out.

I didn't notice till I turned around that everyone was standing in the garage, smiling, "Fancy meeting you all here."

"Bella! They are so cute! And I love the names!" Of course Alice would know what they looked like before anyone else saw them.

"Come on! I want to see my niece and nephew." Emmett said, walking towards me, but Rosalie held him back.

"Wait for everyone else, Emmett."

"But Alice got to see them already!" He yelled to loud for the babies ears as they started crying. "Awe. I'm so sorry, babies. Please stop crying." He pleaded, walking closer but he was still on the other side of the car. I shushed the babies and handed Renesmee to Edward.

I walked around the car and heard 'awe's bye everyone. There was a patter of feet as everyone came closer to get a better view.

"This one has Bella's eye." Emmett said running his finger on Renesmee's cheek.

"They both have Edward's hair and this one has his eye." Alice said, pointing. I laughed at her.

"Okay, lets get this straight. They aren't 'this', they have names you know."

"Yeah! Matthew and Renesmee!" Alice said, beating me to the punch. "Isn't that just so adorable?"

"Can we get in the house?" I asked as we were being surrounded.

"Oh! We have to show you their room!" Alice grabbed my free hand and pulled me through the crowd, into the house. I walked slowly since I had Matthew, so Alice grew impatient. We finally made it though.

Alice's hand was on the knob then she turned it, pushing the door out of the way, "Ta-da." She said as I stepped through the door.

You know how the walls are traditionally pink or blue, depending on gender? Well, you know Alice. She couldn't take it that way.

The room was split into two, since it was such a large room originally, so the side the door was on was Matthews side as it was green and brown. The theme was elephants. I didn't know what to say but, "Wow, Alice." This is amazing. The walls were mostly white with a large circle on the left. I crib was a drop down one were it would easily be taken off by a grown human. Matthews room was great.

I walked over to the other side of the room, Renesmees side. Hers was pink and brown, following the brown pattern, but her theme was different, containing hearts instead of elephants. They both were beyond words of explanation. Alice did an amazing job. I couldn't ask for more. They weren't to far from each other, so there would be nothing that could happened to them. It was great.

"Alice, thank you, so much." I hugged her with my free arm. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Of course I do, Bella!" She said reaching out her arms. I placed him in them and watched as someone else held my baby. I like the sound of it, my baby.

This is turning out to be a nice life.

**Okay! How was that! This is the last chapter of this, but I have decided, if I get reviews encouraging it, that I _will _make a sequel to this story. I might be a little because I want to get another project out. But I am going to make a sequel to this, 99.9% sure. :) SO, put me on author alert so you know when I add for this story. Review my good readers! Please! Even ones that haven't reviewed for the whole story. At least review for this last one. For the last chapter!!**

**The pictures of the rooms are on my profile since I didn't describe well, I suck at that. :p And please do my profile question!!**

**Also, I was thinking on changing the title to something more creative.... How about: Starting All Over. You you have any suggestions please PM me or tell me in you review!**

**My love to all my readers!!**

**Stormieeeee~**


	52. Sequeal!

**SEQUEAL IS UP! IT"S CALLED THE NEW BEGINNING! :D**


End file.
